Escaflowne: Return to Gaea
by Rogue Fox
Summary: Okay, I'm back! Epilogue is up! If you can't stand pure mushiness and corniness, don't read! Just a little ending to satisfy myself.
1. Return to Gaea

.  
  
   
  
Hitomi stared out a castle window. A dark, swift figure was running gracefully  
  
through the courtyard. Hitomi smiled and watched her daughter engage in a game  
  
of tag with the ever-playful Merle. Vera was now fifteen. She was tall and  
  
beautiful, so beautiful that she had caught the heart of many a prince from  
  
other countries. Vera had black hair like her father's that she grew long and  
  
kept in a loose ponytail, and eyes shaped exactly like her father's. At first  
  
glance, no one could tell if any of Vera's mother's features had ever developed  
  
in Vera. But everyone who really knew Vera knew that she had her mother's green  
  
eyes and mysterious powers. Hitomi smiled sadly. The combined spirits of Vera's  
  
mother and father had made her into a reckless, smart, strong tomboy. She had  
  
shrugged off all her suitors and set her eyes on achieving queenhood without  
  
marrying anyone. To do this, Vera had taken up swordsmanship, taught by Van, and  
  
learned how to pilot a guymelif. Vera had asked her mother, Hitomi, to teach her  
  
how to use tarot cards. Hitomi sighed. She knew that Vera was asking for  
  
trouble. Hitomi felt Van, her husband and Vera's father, walk up behind her.  
  
" Don't worry about Vera. She'll be fine." Van said, putting his arms around  
  
Hitomi.  
  
" I know. But I still worry. She doesn't really think that slaying a dragon will  
  
get her anything, does she?" Hitomi asked.  
  
" No, she knows that all it will do is rid Fanelia of one more dragon. I think  
  
she only wants to do it to prove that she can." Van said. He had disobeyed all  
  
the rules and taught Vera to be a swordswoman. To his great surprise, Vera had  
  
shown great skill from a very early age. Hitomi turned back to the window and  
  
watched Merle ambush Vera from a tree. The two of them fell to the ground in  
  
laughter.  
  
" All we can do, then, is help her." Hitomi sighed. The two parents jumped as  
  
two wings suddenly ripped out of Vera's shoulders. Vera, looking extremely  
  
embarrassed, apologized to Merle and hid her wings in her shoulders.  
  
" She's not very good at controlling them." Van said sadly. Hitomi nodded. The  
  
two parents had done all they could to protect their child. But Vera was now old  
  
enough to defend herself and make her own decisions. All Hitomi and Van could do  
  
was guide her.  
  
Vera stood on the castle wall with Merle. It was one of her favorite places in  
  
the entire castle. Merle often came up here with her.  
  
" I don't get it, Merle. How come they all think I can't do it?" Vera asked,  
  
gesturing to the people in the market place. Merle licked her paw and looked up  
  
at her friend.  
  
" They just cling to the old ways, that's all." Merle said. Vera looked at her  
  
only friend and lifelong playmate. She had always been told that Merle  
  
considered it her duty to Vera's mother and father to watch over Vera. Merle had  
  
been there at Vera's birth, and had never left Vera's side since. Merle even  
  
slept in the same room as Vera.  
  
" Well, I'll show them what a girl can do. I'll show them I can slay a dragon as  
  
well as my father and I can predict the future as well as my mother." Vera said  
  
confidently. Merle sighed.  
  
" Do you still feel that way?" Merle asked.  
  
" Yes. I can't help it Merle!" Vera had explained this to Merle many times. "  
  
All my life, I've felt like the whole kingdom has been holding me up in  
  
comparison to my parents. They've always said ' She's pretty, but do you think  
  
she can fight like the King?' or ' I wonder if she has her mother's powers?' I  
  
can't take it anymore, Merle! I've got to prove to everyone that I'm every bit  
  
as good as my parents." Vera looked at Merle.  
  
" If it makes you feel any better, I know you're every bit as good as they are.  
  
I don't need you to prove it to me, and neither does anyone else in this castle.  
  
So, why bother proving it?" Merle had tried to talk Vera out of this quest  
  
before, but Vera was too stubborn. Vera shook her head and Merle understood that  
  
tomorrow Vera would walk away from the castle and search out a dragon to slay.  
  
The next day.  
  
Vera stood before the cheering crowd that had gathered in the market place. She  
  
was dressed in light but strong armor in a similar style that had been worn in  
  
Vera's family for generations. She raised her right arm and the crowd cheered  
  
louder. With that done, Vera turned to her family. Her mother and father stood  
  
side by side, proudly watching their daughter. Allen and Millerna, who Vera  
  
referred to as her uncle and aunt, stood nearby. They had come all the way from  
  
Austuria to see Vera off. Merle was cheering louder than the whole crowd  
  
combined. These were the people that Vera considered her family. Vera grinned.  
  
" Don't worry, everyone. I'll be just fine." She said. Her mother came forward  
  
with Millerna.  
  
" If anything goes wrong, or you get hurt, you come right back home. No body  
  
will blame you." Millerna said. Vera set her face in determination.  
  
" Nothing will go wrong." Vera replied. Millerna hugged her. Vera had always  
  
loved her Aunt Millerna, so she hugged back. Merle dashed up.  
  
" Be careful, Lady Vera! I'll be waiting for you!" she cheered. Merle seemed to  
  
understand that she couldn't follow Vera this time. Vera had already said her  
  
goodbye to Merle so she just smiled again. Now, Vera's mother stepped up.  
  
" Vera, remember, if you see a pillar of light, steer clear of it. I don't want  
  
you to get lost on the Mystic Moon." Hitomi said. Even though Vera's mother had  
  
been born on the Mystic Moon, her greatest fear was that Vera might get trapped  
  
on the giant moon.  
  
" I'll be fine, Mom." Vera reassured her mother. Suddenly, Hitomi rushed forward  
  
and hugged her daughter. Vera buried her face in her mother's shoulder.  
  
" I love you, Vera. I'll pray for you." Hitomi whispered.  
  
" I love you too, Mamma," Vera replied. Hitomi stroked Vera's hair for minute,  
  
the way she used to when Vera was little. Then Vera stepped away and turned to  
  
Allen and her father.  
  
" Now, remember everything we taught you, Vera. And don't do anything rash. In  
  
other words, don't be your father's daughter." Allen warned. He smiled. Vera  
  
frowned playfully.  
  
" Why? I like acting like him." Vera stated. " Don't worry, Uncle Allen. I'll  
  
remember." Van stepped forward.  
  
" Vera, remember what I told you about dragons. They like to play with your  
  
mind, make you think you've won, and then they attack. Remember what happened to  
  
Folken." Van told her. Vera nodded. She remembered the gruesome story her father  
  
had told her about his brother, her real uncle. Folken had fallen for the  
  
dragon's trick, and he had lost his arm, and some said that he also lost his  
  
sanity. In the end, Folken had died.  
  
" Don't. Oh, why do I bother? I know you'll just worry anyway. I'll be okay,  
  
Dad." Vera said. Her father embraced her. Vera could understand why her mother  
  
had fallen in love with Van. She could remember the way he used to let her play  
  
with his wings when she was little.  
  
" Don't be reckless, Vera. It nearly killed me a thousand times." Van said.  
  
" I'll try. I love you, Daddy. If Prince Zensho comes to call, tell him I said  
  
drop dead." Vera said. Prince Zensho was one of Vera's suitors that was so dead  
  
set on marrying her that he still hadn't left her alone. He came to Fanelia once  
  
or twice a month to propose to Vera. He had come up with so many ways to propose  
  
to a girl, he could write a book about it. Vera's responses had varied, but the  
  
gist of it was always the same. A big fat no. Van smiled at his daughter.  
  
" Fine, but he won't like that. Now, you had better get going." He said. He  
  
grabbed Vera's shoulders and spun her around. She grinned at the crowd and ran  
  
toward the woods. Just before she reached them, she turned around and waved.  
  
Then she disappeared into the forest.  
  
A tall, blonde boy was walking down the street. He stared at the sky and wished  
  
he was at his old home, with his old friends. He knew that his mother and father  
  
were on a mission. They wanted to contact a friend of theirs that had  
  
disappeared about sixteen years ago, shortly before he was born. She had been  
  
called Hitomi. Suddenly, the boy saw a flash of light in the distance. Later, he  
  
would say that he was drawn to the light in a strange way. The boy began to run  
  
to the area where the light had flashed.  
  
Vera leaped to the left. The dragon roared and clashed its jaws. Vera was  
  
struggling to get at the dragon's throat, the way she had been taught. Just my  
  
dumb luck, Vera thought. Of course Vera would end up with a huge, old,  
  
experienced dragon that had more battle scars on it than the oldest man in  
  
Fanelia had years. Vera knew that to disable the dragon's ability to breathe  
  
fire, she had to slit its throat. She also knew that the most effective way to  
  
kill it was to stab its heart or the base of its skull. It wasn't a very humane  
  
way, but it was the best way. She had already injured the dragon's forearm. If  
  
Vera was lucky, she might have broken it, thus crippling the dragon. This would  
  
give Vera the advantage in speed and agility. All this flashed in Vera's mind as  
  
she studied the embattled beast. She gasped hard for air and watched closely for  
  
a weak spot. Then, in a flash, Vera had a vision, like her mother. She saw the  
  
dragon laying down, as if it was giving up. She saw herself slowly go in for the  
  
kill. She saw the dragon snap its head up and kill the image of herself. She saw  
  
her own blood drip down from the dragon's jaws. The vision ended. Vera stifled a  
  
scream. The dragon very suddenly lay down. The vision, Vera realized. The image  
  
of her own blood fresh in her mind, Vera kept her distance. Suddenly Vera saw  
  
it. A clear opening to the dragon's throat. Probably a trick, Vera reminded  
  
herself. No wait, there was another opening that was obviously a trick. Or maybe  
  
not. Vera pulled out the pendant her mother had given her for good luck. She  
  
concentrated and begged the pendant to work for her. It didn't always cooperate  
  
with her. Please, she begged, left opening or right opening. The pendant began  
  
to swing and Vera concentrated harder. Suddenly, the pendant swung to the right,  
  
hard. Vera tucked the pendant away, thankful she had inherited her mother's  
  
powers. Vera saw clearly now how she had to do this. She began to stalk to the  
  
left, and was pleased when the dragon's eyes followed her. Yes, as always, the  
  
pendant was right. The left opening was the trick one. Vera stalked closer and  
  
watched the monstrous beast's neck muscles begin to tense. A little closer, and  
  
Vera stopped. She watched the dragon grow more and more tense. Her plan was  
  
working like a charm. Suddenly, the dragon snapped its head to snatch her up,  
  
but its jaws grabbed only air. Vera sprinted with her mother's speed and her  
  
father's loping gait to the right. She dove under the dragon's neck. Vera's mind  
  
began to blank from fear. One trick that a friend of Merle's who everyone called  
  
Zam had taught her flashed through Vera's mind. Vera flipped onto her back and  
  
put her sword in her feet. Then, using all the power in her legs, Vera shoved  
  
the sword into the dragon's neck. The beast screamed with anger and pain. Vera  
  
leaped up and wrenched the sword out of the dragon's flesh. She grabbed onto a  
  
fold of loose, scaly skin and climbed to the top of the dragon's back. Maybe the  
  
beast had figured out what Vera was going to do, because it started to thrash  
  
madly. Vera clung to the dragon for dear life. She took aim and dug her sword  
  
into the back of the dragon's head. The monster roared. Vera threw her weight  
  
into her task, hammering on the hilt of the sword.  
  
" Come on!" Vera screamed. Suddenly, Vera felt the dragon shudder under her  
  
feet. The beast fell to the ground. To make sure, Vera knelt down and felt the  
  
dragon's flesh. She felt the heart begin to slow. Suddenly, a bright light  
  
surrounded Vera and the barely living beast. When Vera looked around her, she  
  
was in an entirely different set of woods. When she turned her attention back to  
  
the dragon, it was dead. Vera nodded silently. Good fight, you old monster, she  
  
thought. Vera leaped off the mountain of flesh and sank into a sitting position.  
  
She gasped hard and looked around her. A blonde boy was watching her. Vera  
  
studied the boy for a minute, and after deciding that he was probably not a  
  
danger to her, she walked over to the dragon's chest. Vera began the long,  
  
bloody process of digging out the Energist. When she turned around, Energist in  
  
hand, she noticed that the blonde boy was still there, staring at her. Vera was  
  
so happy, she couldn't be angry at the weird boy. She grinned.  
  
" What's the matter? Haven't you ever seen a girl slay a dragon? Of course you  
  
haven't, because it's never been done!" Vera was getting excited, and the boy  
  
looked at her like maybe she was nuts " Hah! They all said I couldn't do it, I'd  
  
just get killed! Wait'll they see this!" Vera held up the Energist to the boy.  
  
" Who are you? And what's that?" he asked, gesturing rather timidly toward the  
  
dragon.  
  
" A dragon, duh." Vera replied. Suddenly, Vera realized that this guy had a  
  
strange accent, like her mother's. Suspicion overtook her.  
  
" Hey, wait a minute. Where am I?" Vera remembered the light. She gasped. " Am I  
  
on the Mystic Moon? Oh, no! Mom will so mad at me!" Vera frowned at the Energist  
  
and then at the boy, who seemed to want very badly to stay away from the dead  
  
dragon. Vera sat down again.  
  
" It's dead." She called out to the boy. He stepped a little closer, but not  
  
much. Suddenly, another pillar of light shot out of the sky and grabbed Vera and  
  
the boy. Vera closed her eyes and cried out. She heard the boy screaming bloody  
  
murder near her. When Vera opened her eyes, she was back in the woods where she  
  
had found the dragon. The dragon itself was nowhere to be seen. Next to her lay  
  
the blonde boy, unconscious. Vera realized that she must have been knocked out  
  
as well.  
  
" Vera, is that you? Hey Vera!" a male voice called. Vera looked up to see Zam,  
  
Merle's almost boyfriend, running toward her.  
  
" Hi, Zam!" Vera called out. Zam was a cat-boy, and he looked a lot like Merle.  
  
He had black fur and straight black hair. His tail was tipped with white. Zam  
  
was a lot calmer than Merle, but just as playful. He was also a trader. Zam  
  
traveled to all parts of Gaea, so Vera was very lucky to have run across him.  
  
" Did you do it? Oh boy, say you did it! Please, say you did it!" Zam cried.  
  
Vera grinned and held out the Energist.  
  
" I did it." Vera said. " How far am I from the castle?" she asked.  
  
" Not far. I'll give you a ride in my cart. Uh, pick up a boyfriend?" Zam said,  
  
looking over Vera's shoulder. Vera followed his gaze to the blonde boy.  
  
" Oh, him. It's a long story. I'll explain in the cart." Vera said.  
  
" We aren't going to just leave him?" Zam asked.  
  
" Leave him? No way. Help me wake him up. On the other hand, stay back." Vera  
  
knelt down and shook the boys shoulder.  
  
" Hey, whatever your name is, you'd better wake up." Vera said loudly. The boy's  
  
eyes fluttered open.  
  
" Huh? What happened? You? Oh, man! Where's the monster? Where am I?" the boy  
  
sat up and then groaned and held his head.  
  
" Whoa, easy! I think you might have hit your head. Relax. Me and my friend here  
  
are going to take you to my place. I'll explain on the way." Vera said. When Zam  
  
came to help her, the boy's eyes got pretty big. Vera guessed that he had never  
  
seen a cat-person before. He was really going to freak when he met Merle. In the  
  
cart, Vera explained the whole thing to Zam, and then turned around and  
  
explained the whole matter and more in simpler terms so the boy could  
  
understand. The poor guy seemed pretty bewildered. After Vera was done he simply  
  
watched her as if he wasn't sure if he should believe her. Another glance at Zam  
  
seemed to convince him.  
  
" What's your name, anyway?" Vera asked.  
  
" Michael. What's yours?" the boy replied.  
  
" Vera. Vera Fanel. And that's Zam." Vera said, pointing. Zam turned his head so  
  
he could see them out of one eye.  
  
" Zam's the name, and trading is my game. We are approaching the market place."  
  
Zam said playfully. Vera looked up and saw the familiar wooden gates.  
  
" Hey!" she called out. " This is Vera Fanel! Open the gates!" The guards fell  
  
over themselves to get the gate open. After the gate had opened, the captain of  
  
the guard walked up to the cart.  
  
" Hello, Lady Vera. I hope your hunt went well." He said. Vera nodded and gave a  
  
characteristic wave of her hand. Zam hopped down from the driver's seat and led  
  
the cart through the gate.  
  
" Lady Vera?" Michael said incredulously. Vera didn't reply. Once inside the  
  
market place, Zam turned to Vera and Michael.  
  
" I've got to work. You guys go ahead and I'll meet you later. Tell Merle I'm  
  
coming. You know what she does when I come without giving her a warning." Zam  
  
said. Vera grinned. Merle usually decided to use Zam as a scratching post when  
  
he did that. Vera got out of the cart and waited on Michael, who looked a little  
  
awed by the scene. She grabbed his elbow and pulled him toward the castle.  
  
" Come on. I've got to see my mom and dad." Michael obliged and ran alongside  
  
her. Vera pulled him inside the castle walls.  
  
" Vera! Oh, Vera, I'm so glad to see you!" Millerna jogged toward them.  
  
" Hi, Millerna. Don't ask if I did it, because I'm not telling one more person  
  
until I see my parents!" Vera said. Millerna smiled.  
  
" I'll get them." Millerna said. She ran off and in a few minutes the castle was  
  
all hustle and bustle.  
  
" Lady Vera!" Merle cried, hugging Vera until Vera thought she'd suffocate. Just  
  
then, Vera's parents came. Van was leading with Hitomi right behind him. Both of  
  
them were running top speed.  
  
" Did you do it?" Van asked.  
  
" Come on, Vera, don't leave us hanging." Hitomi cried. Vera smiled, totally  
  
forgetting Michael  
  
" See for yourselves." She said, pulling the Energist out of her pocket.  
  
Everyone cheered, and Van declared a feast in honor of the occasion. Then Hitomi  
  
noticed Michael, who had been staring at her like he had seen a ghost.  
  
" Vera, who's this?" she asked. Vera came back to her mother and explained the  
  
whole story to everyone. When she was done, Michael spoke up.  
  
" Excuse me, but I have two questions. Vera, you're a princess?"  
  
" Uh, I guess I left that detail out." Vera said sheepishly.  
  
" Yeah, I guess you did. And, is your name, by any chance, Hitomi?" Michael  
  
asked Hitomi.  
  
" Yes, it is." Hitomi said cautiously.  
  
" I knew I recognized you! My parents showed me a picture of you! My parents are  
  
looking for you. They have been for about sixteen years." Michael said. Hitomi's  
  
face paled and Van stepped up beside her.  
  
" What are your parents' names?" Hitomi asked in a whisper.  
  
" Amano and Yukari." Michael responded.  
  
" Amano and Yukari. Oh, I wanted to go see them, but I never got the chance!  
  
Your parents were my best friends. I left to live here. Do they know where I  
  
went and why?" Hitomi asked. Michael shook his head.  
  
" I don't know. All they ever told me was that you left a note, but they never  
  
told me what was on it." He told her. Hitomi's face fell.  
  
" Oh. Well, I'll see them sometime soon. Perhaps when we take you home." She  
  
said. Michael nodded. Vera lead him through the castle, showed his room, her  
  
room, and everything else that he would need to know. Vera went to bed thinking  
  
about her accomplishments and wondering about Michael. Just before Vera fell  
  
asleep, she thought to herself, I forgot to warn Merle that Zam is coming.  
  
The next day.  
  
" Van, I think somebody should teach him how to handle a sword." Hitomi told  
  
Van. Van turned his head to look at her. They were talking about Michael.  
  
" Why?" he asked.  
  
" Look at him. He won't last an hour on his own. We can't possibly expect Vera  
  
to follow him everywhere to protect him." Hitomi said.  
  
" Good point. Allen and I will start to teach him." Van suggested.  
  
Michael sat on the branch of a tree in the courtyard. Michael liked to be alone,  
  
and he needed to think. Everything had happened so fast, he wasn't sure what was  
  
real and what wasn't. Michael watched the girl, Vera, play with that cat- girl  
  
with the pink hair. He had forgotten her name. Mainly, Michael watched Vera. He  
  
thought she was attractive. He leaned back and wondered what the future held for  
  
him.  
  
" Hey Michael! Come here! I want to show you something!" Vera called. She didn't  
  
seem to be very used to having people her own age around. Michael swung his legs  
  
over the branch and hopped down.  
  
" What?" he asked. Vera held up what looked like a deck of cards.  
  
" What are those?" Michael asked, curious.  
  
" They're tarot cards. My mom taught me how to use them. Do you want me to give  
  
you a reading?" Vera knelt down and Michael followed her example.  
  
" Sure." Michael said. He watched Vera draw cards and explain their meanings to  
  
him.  
  
" The overall reading is. That's odd." Vera frowned.  
  
" What is it?" Michael asked.  
  
" Well, your future holds a great challenge, a vow you must keep, awful danger,  
  
and ultimately, great success." Vera said dutifully.  
  
" Awful danger? A vow? What does that mean?" Michael asked.  
  
" I don't know. Maybe we should ask my mom. She's better at this than me." Vera  
  
suggested. Just then, Allen walked in. Michael had met Allen the night before.  
  
" There you are. Michael, how would you like to learn to use a sword?" Allen  
  
suggested.  
  
" A sword? Me?" Michael said. Boy, these people kept you on your toes.  
  
" Well, there's the challenge." Vera said. She gathered her cards and walked  
  
off. Michael watched her and turned to Allen.  
  
" I guess." Michael said. Allen tossed him a sheathed sword. Michael caught it  
  
and stared at it.  
  
" What's the matter? Haven't you ever seen a sword before?" Allen asked with a  
  
laugh.  
  
" Well, behind some glass in a museum." Michael responded. Allen rolled his  
  
eyes.  
  
" Oh yeah. You're from the Mystic Moon. Well, you look like you're smart and  
  
strong. Do you work out?" Allen asked.  
  
" I play on the basketball team. It's a sport." Michael explained before he was  
  
asked. Allen nodded and proceeded to teach Michael the basics.  
  
Four months later.  
  
Michael sat in his favorite tree. His sword hung from his waist, and Michael was  
  
considering sparring with it. Both of his instructors told him he had improved  
  
greatly, and he had a great deal of talent. Vera's reading from four months ago  
  
came to his mind. The challenge had presented itself, but Michael was baffled by  
  
the rest. He raised his head to the sky. The huge Mystic Moon hung there.  
  
Michael wondered what his parents were doing. They were probably hoping he was  
  
okay. Michael missed them in a strange way. He had never had a good strong  
  
relationship with his parents like Vera, so it was odd that he would miss them.  
  
They had moved to America when he was a baby, but when he turned fifteen they  
  
moved back to Japan. Michael had never forgiven them for it. He was still angry  
  
at them, but he wanted them to see him now. They had always worried that Michael  
  
didn't have enough self-esteem.  
  
" Hey, Michael! Why do you always climb a tree?" Vera called up. Michael turned  
  
his gaze to the ground and saw her standing with her hands on her hips.  
  
" Because I like it." He responded.  
  
" Whatever," Vera said with a shrug. " Come on down. Let's spar." Michael  
  
grinned and jumped down from his perch. Vera drew her sword and Michael followed  
  
suit. Michael had a trick up his sleeve that he wanted to try on Vera. Vera held  
  
her sword out straight to her right side, the way she always started a sword  
  
fight. Michael mimicked her movements. Vera charged and Michael met her halfway.  
  
Now Michael put the major part of his new game plan into effect. Every movement  
  
Vera made, no matter how slight, Michael copied. Vera realized what was going on  
  
and tried a couple of reckless charges. Michael simply followed suit and met her  
  
halfway. Vera was now thoroughly confused. Michael's plan was working perfectly.  
  
Michael patiently mimicked her, waiting for her to leave an opening unguarded.  
  
Finally, Michael's patience paid off. Michael made his first independent move  
  
and rushed at her. In a flash, Vera's sword was on the ground and so was Vera,  
  
with Michael's sword at her throat. The two teens gasped for a minute and then  
  
Michael sheathed his sword and helped Vera up.  
  
" Neat trick. Where'd you learn it?" Vera asked.  
  
" I thought it up myself." Michael replied. Vera brushed her dark hair out of  
  
her face. Her green eyes sparkled in the moonlight. A slight breeze picked up  
  
and Vera's dark blue shirt waved in the wind, revealing a small amount of tan  
  
skin. Vera raised her head to the moons.  
  
" Do you miss it?" she asked, nodding toward the larger of the two.  
  
" In a way. Really, I don't have anything to miss." Michael said. Vera pondered  
  
this for a moment.  
  
" What about your parents?" she asked. Michael shrugged.  
  
" I don't think we ever had a real relationship. Everything we had together they  
  
forced on me." Michael silently added, and they never understood. Vera and  
  
Michael stood watching the stars and the moons together, unaware of how true  
  
Vera's reading was going to turn out to be.  
  
The next day.  
  
Michael had decided to try and become a Fanelian Knight, but he was unsure of  
  
what duty he should take. An in-training knight's duty was something he solemnly  
  
vowed to do for a long period of time. Usually, in-trainings chose service to  
  
the King, but that didn't really suit Michael. At the moment, he was laying on  
  
Vera's personal guymelif, Double Edge, and Vera was pacing in front of it. Merle  
  
suddenly poked her head into the warehouse were the guymelifs were kept.  
  
" Uh, Lady Vera, announcing Prince Zensho." Merle said, using her hands to tell  
  
Vera to run for it.  
  
" Oh no! Uh, see you Michael!" Vera called. She made a dash for the back door.  
  
She almost made it, but a black haired, pale young man walked in.  
  
" Ah, Princess Vera. It's so nice to see you. I'm terribly sorry to keep you  
  
waiting for so long, but I was detained. Important matters. They'd bore you to  
  
death." The young man, obviously Prince Zensho, said. Michael rolled onto his  
  
stomach and watched Vera in amusement.  
  
" Hello, Zensho. Are you going to skip the small talk and cut to the chase, or  
  
are you going to talk my ears off?" Vera said gruffly. She crossed her arms and  
  
gave Zensho a look that said get moving buddy.  
  
" Since when are you so eager for me to ask?" Zensho asked.  
  
" Ask me and find out." Vera said enticingly.  
  
" Okay." Zensho said, obviously pleased. " Princess Vera, will you do me the  
  
honor of becoming my wife?" Michael twitched. He liked Vera and was surprised  
  
that someone would act so casual while proposing to such a girl.  
  
" My answer is. NO!" Vera screamed the last part with all her might. Michael  
  
tried not to laugh at Zensho's disappointed face. Zensho suddenly leaped at Vera  
  
and pushed her against a wall. He held her by the shoulders.  
  
" I said, marry me." Zensho growled. Vera looked surprised. Michael stiffened.  
  
" And I said no!" Vera cried. Zensho brought his face close to hers.  
  
" That wasn't a question, it was an order." He said threateningly. Michael  
  
hopped down from his position on Double edge and drew his sword quietly. He  
  
stalked up behind Zensho swiftly and put the blade against his neck.  
  
" Get your hands off the Princess." Michael growled at Zensho. Zensho had not  
  
been aware of Michael's presence and was shocked.  
  
" What if I don't?" Zensho asked.  
  
" Then I remove your head." Michael responded. Zensho let go of Vera and shook  
  
himself from Michael's grasp. As he stalked out of the warehouse, Michael called  
  
out to him.  
  
" Don't ever do that again. Next time, I won't turn the blade outward." Micael  
  
laughed at Zensho's enraged face. He turned to Vera, who was still leaning  
  
against the wall.  
  
" You okay?" he asked her. Vera looked at him as if he was an angel from heaven.  
  
Her eyes were wide and she was gasping for breath.  
  
" Thank you, Michael. Who knows what he might of done if you hadn't been here."  
  
She said. Tears suddenly streamed down her face and she rushed into Michael's  
  
arms.  
  
" Don't worry about it, Vera. He'll pay." Micahel said soothingly. He was in  
  
utter bliss with her in his arms. Vera quickly stepped away, dried her eyes, and  
  
jogged off to tell her father. Michael watched her and sighed.  
  
Vera was jogging around the courtyard. Flowers and tree limbs brushed her face  
  
as she jogged past. She had a lot of energy to spare. Her mind wandered back to  
  
the day before. Vera shuddered at the memory of Zensho's body pressed against  
  
hers. She wondered for the millionth time why she rushed into Michael's arms,  
  
and what would have happened if he hadn't stepped in. Michael's words rang in  
  
her ears. Vera thought about Michael himself. After spending time with him, Vera  
  
had discovered that his hair wasn't blonde, it was sable. His eyes were blue  
  
like the ocean Vera had never seen, but had been told about. He was tall and  
  
athletic. He had a strange habit of climbing trees and just sitting there.  
  
Michael himself suddenly strode confidently into the courtyard. Vera stopped  
  
jogging and watched him go straight to his favorite tree. Michael cast Vera a  
  
single sidelong glance and then turned his attention to the tree. Vera figured  
  
that he thought she was mad at him, since she hadn't spoken to him since the  
  
incident. In reality, Vera was embarrassed by her behavior. Vera sighed. She  
  
knew she cared about Michael, but that was not the area where she was  
  
particularly sure about herself. Vera returned to her jogging.  
  
" Are you speaking to me?" Michael asked. So he did think that Vera was mad at  
  
him.  
  
" Yes. I just haven't exactly had the chance to say anything." Vera replied.  
  
That wasn't too far from the truth. Vera hadn't seen Michael at all last night.  
  
What Michael didn't know was that Vera had purposely avoided him.  
  
" Oh. Then I'll tell you something." Michael said, keeping his gaze carefully  
  
turned away from Vera, even though she knew he was watching her. Vera stopped  
  
jogging.  
  
" What?" she asked.  
  
" I chose my duty. You know, to be a knight." Michael said calmly.  
  
" That's great! What did you pick?" Vera had been very interested in Michael's  
  
progress.  
  
" You'll find out." Michael responded, jumping from his tree.  
  
" When?" Vera asked, suddenly anxious and suspicious at the same time.  
  
" Tomorrow." Michael said in voice that clearly stated that this conversation  
  
was over. He walked away from Vera, back into the castle. Vera raised her eyes  
  
to see a setting sun. The light spilled over her, casting a twisted, deformed  
  
shadow behind her. Vera remembered the dream that had troubled her for a week  
  
now. The tarot card reading she had given Michael months ago came to her mind.  
  
So the challenge was learning to use a sword, the vow was his duty.  
  
Michael hadn't really gone into the castle. He stood in the shadows of the  
  
doorway, watching Vera. He wondered what she would do when she learned what his  
  
chosen duty was. She would probably be mad at him. A hand suddenly grasped  
  
Michael's shoulder.  
  
" You know, you probably picked the hardest possible duty. She can be pretty  
  
unruly." Van said. Michael sighed.  
  
" I know. But I was there. I saw what Zensho tried to do. I also heard that  
  
letter from the rebels. If there's war, she'll want to fight." Michael was sure  
  
of his choice.  
  
" Yes, she will. I think I'm at fault." Van said sadly. Michael was shocked.  
  
" You can't possibly blame yourself for the way she turned out." Michael said.  
  
" No, not that," Van said with a frown. " I think she feels like she has to  
  
prove she's as good as me and Hitomi. I pushed her too hard when she was young,  
  
I think. She has her mother independence, and my reckless love of danger.  
  
Together, it's a dangerous mix." Van said. He turned away. Just before he left,  
  
he called back to Michael.  
  
" Be careful, Michael. Hitomi is having visions, and I can tell that dreams are  
  
haunting Vera. Something big is going to happen." Van said. Michael made no  
  
response. He had never seen for himself the power of Hitomi's visions and Vera's  
  
dreams. The whole country and a couple others ran on whether or not Hitomi or  
  
Vera had had a bad vision or dream. Michael turned back to Vera, who was alone  
  
with her thoughts and the coming twilight. She was so beautiful, and she didn't  
  
even try to be pretty. It was natural. Michael's heart hurt watching her. She  
  
dressed like a boy, or actually like her father. Tan pants and a dark blue  
  
shirt. Her black hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail that fell just below  
  
her shoulders. Long bangs fell attractively over her eyes, which were green like  
  
emeralds. Michael's own sable hair was sleek and fell down level with his chin.  
  
He watched Vera with a heavy heart, wondering how he could care so much for a  
  
girl who was so very different.  
  
Vera watched the crowd and wondered nervously what Michael's duty was. Michael  
  
stood not far away. Vera could feel his eyes on her. The dream, which had come  
  
to her last night in a fury, floated unconsciously to her mind. One scene in  
  
particular tortured her. Vera wanted to scream. Her mother leaned close to her.  
  
" Dreams?" Hitomi asked. Vera nodded silently.  
  
" I can't get them out of my head. Something big is coming." Vera whispered.  
  
Hitomi nodded.  
  
" I had a horrible vision. The cards tell of disaster and nothing else." Hitomi  
  
said. Vera swallowed her cold fear. She watched her father proceed with the  
  
necessary ceremonies. Michael looked proud, but worried. She had known Michael  
  
long enough to know he wasn't the type to get stage fright. She wondered what  
  
was on Michael's mind. Michael stepped forward to speak to the crowd, as was  
  
required of him.  
  
" People of Fanelia," Michael began. He had obviously rehearsed. " As my chosen  
  
duty, I have decided to become the personal guardian of Princess Vera." The  
  
crowd cheered at Michael's words, and Vera thought she would faint. " I promise  
  
to you, the people, to the King and Queen, and to Princess Vera, that I will not  
  
fail." Michael drew his sword and turned to Vera. He pressed his own sword to  
  
his neck and looked at Vera meaningfully. " I swear to you, Lady Vera, I will  
  
sacrifice my honor, my reputation, my chances at knighthood, and even my life to  
  
protect you." Vera breathed in slowly. Michael was no longer reciting a speech  
  
Allen had helped him prepare. He really meant every word he was saying. Vera  
  
wanted to scream at him, to tell him to go back where he came from. She didn't  
  
want him to do this, he would only be hurt. The dream would come true if Vera  
  
didn't stop him. Vera snapped herself away from her thoughts and nodded numbly  
  
to Michael, to show that she understood and accepted his decision. But she  
  
didn't accept it. Don't you understand, Vera asked him silently, you will only  
  
be hurt, I only want to stop this dream from coming true and save your life,  
  
because I care. Vera felt the cold feeling of darkness wash over her. Her knees  
  
buckled and Vera fell to the ground. Just before she blacked out, Michael's  
  
concerned face floated to her line of vision. I just want to save you, she  
  
thought, and then the darkness took her.  
  
Vera opened her eyes. Darkness was all around her.  
  
" Not this again!" Vera screamed. Her voice fell dead in the air. There was no  
  
floor under her feet, no walls, just blackness. Vera began to cry, knowing what  
  
awaited her. Fire ripped through the darkness, literally tearing it. Broken  
  
guymelifs came to Vera's eyes. The castle that she had lived in all her life lay  
  
in ruins. Two guymelifs, battered from battle, stood side by side. One of them  
  
was Double Edge, Vera's guymelif. The other was a strange one, with metal wings  
  
coming from the shoulders. A voice floated to Vera's ears.  
  
" I can't see them anymore." The voice was Vera's.  
  
" Give it up, Vera. We lost." Michael's voice drifted from the winged guymelif.  
  
" We're alive, aren't we?" Vera said sarcastically.  
  
" Barely. And we're the only ones." Michael said seriously. The real Vera was  
  
praying that someone would wake her up so that she wouldn't have to see the  
  
rest.  
  
" Besides, we don't know if the enemy is really gone." Michael pointed out.  
  
Suddenly, a metal claw shot out of thin air, straight at the dream Vera. Michael  
  
reacted by throwing himself in front of her, taking the hit right through the  
  
chest.  
  
" Michael!" the dream Vera screamed. The real Vera screamed also, in rage and  
  
sorrow and utter helplessness. The fire suddenly rose, blocking the two  
  
guymelifs and their owners inside them from sight. The fire rose and swallowed  
  
the real Vera in its blistering heat. Pain tore through Vera's body. The fire  
  
slowly drew back, and Vera felt seperated from her body. This part of the dream  
  
was new. Vera looked and saw her own battered, beaten and burned body clutching  
  
the still, dead body of Michael. Tears rolled down Vera's body's face. Vera  
  
herself screamed.  
  
" Let me go!" Vera screamed. But there was no one to release her from her  
  
prison, just miles of darkness and an echo.  
  
Michael watched helplessly as Vera jerked in her sleep. He felt so guilty.  
  
Hitomi and Van had tried to comfort him by saying that this had all happened  
  
before and Vera would be fine. Millerna checked Vera's pulse.  
  
" Still the same. Don't worry, Michael. Vera's fainted from visions before. You  
  
know, if she wasn't so strong, I think all her dreams and visions would have  
  
broken her long before now." Millerna was trying to comfort him, but Michael  
  
just wanted Vera to wake up. Michael had nearly died of fright when Vera had  
  
just collapsed. Vera cried out in her sleep.  
  
" Let me. Go." Vera moaned softly. Michael took her hand and held it. He looked  
  
behind him to see if Millerna was gone. When he saw that she was, Michael  
  
reached out and pushed a lock of hair out of Vera's face. His fingers gently  
  
caressed her face. Vera's brow scrunched up with some kind of effort from the  
  
dream she was having. Michael used a cloth Millerna had left to wipe the  
  
perspiration from her forehead. While he was doing this, Vera woke up. Michael  
  
looked at her in shock. Vera sat up quickly.  
  
" Vera, are you-" Michael started. Before he could finish, Vera broke down into  
  
wild sobs.  
  
" Michael, it was horrible! It was burning, it all burned! Even I burned!" Vera  
  
cried wildly. Michael put his arms around her and held her close.  
  
" Ssshhh. It's okay, Vera. I'm here. I'm here. It's all over. It was just a  
  
dream." Michael knew that the others had heard Vera's cries and had come in, but  
  
he no longer cared. Vera buried her face in his chest and cried. Michael stroked  
  
her hair and continued to make soothing noises he remembered his mother using  
  
when he had a nightmare.  
  
" It wasn't just a dream, Michael. It was a vision. It will come true, if I  
  
don't stop it." Vera looked up from Michael's arms at her family. " It will  
  
burn. Fanelia will burn. Austuria will burn. Fried will burn. All Gaea will  
  
burn. I saw it." Vera said. She shuddered in Michael's arms. " It hurt so much.  
  
It burned. I was helpless. All I could do was watch my own body burn and feel  
  
the pain." Vera sobbed again and hid her face in Michael's chest. Hitomi stepped  
  
forward and rubbed her daughter's back.  
  
" She's right. I saw it in my visions too. A letter will come. It will be from  
  
the rebels on the northern border. They will declare war. The Death card reigns  
  
in all my tarot readings. We must arm ourselves." Michael listened in disbelief.  
  
He had never heard anyone he thought to be sane predict the future with such  
  
perfect faith. He had also never seen anyone take such things seriously. Van and  
  
Allen snapped into action.  
  
" I want the guard doubled." Van proclaimed to two sentinels standing by the  
  
door. They nodded.  
  
" I want the army from Austuria and Fanelia to report here tomorrow, or as soon  
  
as possible." Allen snapped.  
  
" Send a letter to Fried. The Prince there knows and respects the power of their  
  
visions." Van said in a rough voice. Michael could tell he was mentally sizing  
  
up his foe.  
  
" And send letters to all our other allies. Tell them of the predicament." Allen  
  
added.  
  
" And we want to know the second that letter from the rebels arrives," Van  
  
closed the series of orders. The sentinels rushed off to see that the orders  
  
were carried out. The two men left the room to plan and prepare. Millerna rushed  
  
off to fill out orders for more medicine than was really needed, but she  
  
believed it was better to be safe than sorry. Hitomi sighed.  
  
" I'll leave you two alone, if you want." She offered. Michael tried to bluff  
  
his way out of looking like he wanted this, but Hitomi just laughed.  
  
" I can see right through that yarn. Besides, I don't think Vera minds." Hitomi  
  
nodded to Vera who was silently sitting in Michael's grasp. Quite suddenly, Vera  
  
pulled away from Michael and lay down on her bed. She was instantly asleep.  
  
Michael sighed.  
  
" You go, Hitomi. I'll stay with her." He offered. Hitomi shook her head.  
  
" No, you've been with since she fainted. I'll give you a break." She said. The  
  
way she said it, there was no way Michael could argue. Michael suddenly felt  
  
boxed in, like he was trapped in the room. He nodded to Hitomi and ran from the  
  
room. Michael burst into the courtyard. What Vera and Hitomi had predicted had  
  
upset something deep inside Michael. He slowly realized that he had grown very  
  
attached to this world and its inhabitants. Especially the royals. Vera in  
  
particular. Michael froze in his place. He wondered why he wanted so much to  
  
protect Vera, why he had vowed to do so. Michael looked up at the Mystic Moon  
  
and accepted that now he would probably never see his parents again. It wasn't  
  
that hard to accept. Michael suddenly realized why he was doing this. He was in  
  
love with Vera.  
  
Vera was not really asleep, and Hitomi seemed to know.  
  
" You can stop pretending to be asleep, Michael's gone." Hitomi said gently.  
  
Vera started to cry.  
  
" What's the matter with me, Mom? Why'd I do that?" Vera sobbed quietly.  
  
" Do what?" Hitomi asked, confused.  
  
" Why'd I let him hold me like that? It's the second time! I keep flying to his  
  
arms, and I don't know why." Vera continued to sob. Hitomi waited patiently  
  
until the sobs quit.  
  
" Vera, I think Michael feels very deeply for you. Do you care about him?"  
  
Hitomi asked.  
  
" No. Yes. I don't know, Mom! I'm so confused." Vera sighed shakily. " Why did  
  
he promise to protect me? He'll get hurt. I don't want him to get hurt. I want  
  
to protect Fanelia from that awful vision. And I don't want anyone I love to be  
  
hurt." Hitomi smiled gently at her daughter. Vera was stating things she knew so  
  
she could try and put it together.  
  
" Does Michael fall under that category?" she asked. Vera shrugged.  
  
" I don't know. I don't want to love anyone that way! Not yet. I just want. Oh,  
  
I don't know." Vera lay down again. She couldn't hide how she truly felt from  
  
Hitomi and she knew it. Vera really did care about Michael, but she felt that  
  
that kind of care was like totally depending on someone, and Vera didn't like to  
  
be dependent. Vera climbed out of bed.  
  
" I'm going to go run around one of the courtyards. I think better while I'm  
  
running." Vera sauntered out of the room. She chose the courtyard carefully,  
  
making sure she was alone. She checked every tree, looked in every corner. When  
  
she was positive Michael wasn't there, she began to run. She ran as fast and as  
  
long as her body could withstand, until she dropped from exhaustion. Vera panted  
  
and drank greedily from a stream. Then she got up and ran again. Vera had always  
  
loved speed and loved to push body to the most extreme limits, pulling for more  
  
speed, more time, more anything. What Vera was trying to do was pretend that she  
  
was flying on the wings hidden in her shoulders. Her beautiful white wings. She  
  
wasn't good at controlling them and they often came out when she was running.  
  
Vera wondered what Michael would say if he saw them. He would probably think she  
  
was a monster, like everyone else had thought of her family. Few people who knew  
  
of the Atlantis blood in her veins had accepted it. And having a girl from the  
  
Mystic Moon for a mother did not help. Vera collapsed again. Sweat poured down  
  
her face. Vera looked up at the high castle wall and stood. Vera obliged to the  
  
urge to let her wings rip out. Her blue shirt ripped. Vera didn't care. She  
  
stretched the tender muscles, pushing the wings out to their full length, a span  
  
of about ten feet. Vera gently pumped her wings up and down. A sudden memory  
  
rose in her mind from long ago.  
  
A little girl, about four years old, in a blue shirt and shorts stood amid the  
  
greenery of a courtyard, holding her hands above her head.  
  
" Again, Daddy, again!" she cried. Van Fanel smiled down at the girl.  
  
" Okay, Vera. But hold on tight, or you'll fall and hurt your leg worse." Van  
  
cautioned. Vera nodded. Her leg was bandaged. Van brought his left wing down  
  
within Vera's grasp. The tiny girl clutched the wing and giggled as Van lifted  
  
her into the air.  
  
" Higher, Daddy!" Vera cried happily. Van continued to lift her until she was as  
  
high as he could reach. Vera laughed.  
  
" I'm up so high! Daddy, look at me! I'm flying!" Vera laughed some more. She  
  
was about ten feet off the ground. Suddenly, miniature wings shot out of Vera's  
  
shoulders. Van's eyes widened but Vera didn't notice anything happened. Vera  
  
began to loose her grip.  
  
" Daddy!" Vera cried as she began to fall. Van expertly caught her in his right  
  
wing. Vera laughed amid the soft, white feathers, and then noticed her own  
  
wings.  
  
" Oh, Daddy, look! I have wings just like you!" Vera said happily. Van let her  
  
slide to the ground.  
  
" Vera, you always had wings." Van told her.  
  
" I did?" Vera asked, astonished. " Where were they? How come I didn't see  
  
them?"  
  
" They were hidden. The wings hide in your shoulders, like this." Van showed her  
  
by hiding his own wings. Vera nodded.  
  
" Now you do it. Just concentrate, and picture it happening." Van told her  
  
softly. Slowly, her wings returned to her shoulders. After they were hidden,  
  
Vera looked up at her father.  
  
" Why do they hide?" she asked. Van frowned.  
  
" We have to hide them, because people don't understand. They'll say bad things  
  
if they see your wings." Van said slowly. Vera looked puzzled.  
  
" Why don't people understand, Daddy?" Vera asked.  
  
" People are afraid of what they don't understand. They don't see that having  
  
wings is just fine, it's the way you're born. So they're afraid of people that  
  
have wings." Van finished. Vera seemed to understand.  
  
" So we have to hide our wings." Vera sighed. " That's sad. They're so pretty."  
  
" I know. Never let anyone see your wings. Always hide them." Van warned.  
  
" Yes, Daddy."  
  
Vera looked up at the sky as her wings went back to their hiding place. Her  
  
green eyes were filled with longing. For what, Vera didn't know.  
  
Van looked at the piece of paper in his hands. He turned his gaze to his wife  
  
and sighed.  
  
" Right as always." He said sadly. No one in the room wanted Hitomi to be right  
  
this time, even Hitomi had been praying she was wrong. Van looked around him.  
  
" They declared war on us. Just as Hitomi and Vera predicted." Van informed  
  
them. Allen's eyes saddened.  
  
" War. All Gaea's been in peace since the war with Ziboch. And these guys think  
  
they have the right to come along and break that up?" Allen sighed. Van knew he  
  
was remembering, the same as everyone else.  
  
" Fanelia wasn't as strong then as it is now. And now Fanelia is a member of the  
  
Alliance. One of the three most powerful nations in the Alliance." Hitomi  
  
reminded everyone. No one was pleased.  
  
" War." Van whispered. He remembered the battles, the horror, the pain. He also  
  
remembered the fire.  
  
" There will be fire." Van said. " Vera won't be able to take it." Everyone  
  
nodded. Vera was afraid of fire. She had every reason to be.  
  
It had been a cool autumn day. Vera was five years old, and her father had taken  
  
her out to the market. They were going to meet Hitomi and go on a picnic in the  
  
woods. After they found Hitomi, Van and his wife walked through the woods with  
  
their daughter in between them. Sometimes they lifted her up, making her giggle.  
  
The family settled down in a clearing to eat. Vera ran into the woods to play.  
  
Her proud parents watched her. Hitomi lay down for a nap and Van sparred a few  
  
yards away. The scent of burning wood drifted to Van's nostrils. Van ignored it  
  
since a lot of people burned wood around that area. Hitomi suddenly awoke.  
  
" Vera's in trouble." Hitomi said calmly. Van didn't reply. Instead, he ran into  
  
the woods to find his daughter. Fire suddenly surrounded him.  
  
" Daddy! Mommy!" A child's cry went up from nearby. Van ran toward it and found  
  
his daughter racing with all her strength to avoid the flames.  
  
" Daddy, it burns!" Vera sobbed, flinging herself into her father's arms. Van  
  
carried Vera and Hitomi used her pendant to find the right direction and the  
  
burnt and battered family found their way back from burning abyss.  
  
Van opened his eyes. The flashback was so detailed, it might have been  
  
yesterday. Vera had limped away with horrible burns on her shoulders and left  
  
leg. She still wore the scars. Van stared sadly at his friends and wife. Fire  
  
was Vera's greatest fear.  
  
Michael wondered what Vera was up to. He hadn't seen her since yesterday, after  
  
she had awoken from her dream. He knew she was probably avoiding him. Michael  
  
also knew that after tonight, he would never stray far from Vera's side. He had  
  
vowed to protect her, and he would do just that. The news of war had rocked  
  
Fanelia. The army was training furiously. The navy in Austuria was outfitting  
  
its ships. The Crusade and its sister, the Crusade II, were being repaired and  
  
oufitted for battle. The guymelifs were being freshened up. Van had ordered that  
  
Michael have his own guymelif built. The giant structure was nearly finished.  
  
Michael had asked to put a custom design on it and had been granted permission  
  
to do so. Now angel wings rose from the guymelif's shoulders. Michael had  
  
decided to name it Arch Angel, after its purpose, to protect Vera as an arch  
  
angel protects heaven, and after the meaning of his own name. The wings could be  
  
used as a weapon when the guymelif spun around quickly. Michael sat in his tree.  
  
Normally he was content to sit and think, but now he longed for Vera to be near.  
  
A dark figure looked out a window.  
  
" If we take the capital of Austuria," a male voice said. " Then we disable the  
  
entire Alliance. I wonder if the Alliance will comply when I ask for my pay. Of  
  
course they will, even though they will do their best to protect her. I will  
  
have Princess Vera for my own." Prince Zensho stepped from the shadows and gazed  
  
out the window at the Austurian capital.  
  
" First, I must kill Allen Schezar and Princess Millerna. After that, seizing  
  
the capital will be easy. I will have control of Gaea's strongest navy and two  
  
strongest armies. Then, Fanelia will be down to its guymelif force and national  
  
guard. The nation will be on its knees. Then I will make my demand." Zensho  
  
smiled. The memory of the blonde boy who had defended Vera was in his mind.  
  
" I will also kill that boy. So Vera will be at my mercy. Hah! Bye-bye, pretty  
  
boy!" Zensho laughed madly.  
  
Vera stepped on the Crusade II. Michael was close at her heels. She felt his  
  
presence near her.  
  
" So, Michael, Vera, Merle, and Zam, you kids have the Crusade II. The rest of  
  
us, including the King and Queen, will be on the Crusade. You guys have a crew  
  
of thirty under your command. Vera, you know how to run this floating tub."  
  
Gatis, Allen's second in command, told them. Michael stepped up to Vera's side.  
  
" So we just play follow the leader?" he asked. Gatis nodded.  
  
" Yeah, that's it. Just follow us. The boss will board this ship if we have to  
  
go into battle. Your guymelifs and enough for the crew are in the docking bay."  
  
Gatis turned to leave. The boss was Allen. Gatis exited the ship and Vera lead  
  
her little troop of four to the control bridge. Michael stumbled a little behind  
  
her. The Crusade II was taking off. Vera stormed into the control room and  
  
peered out the window to see the Crusade was already in the air and leaving the  
  
bay. The Crusade II was following suit. Vera was not worried. Like anyone with  
  
Atlantis blood, she was not afraid of heights. Also, she had lived her first  
  
year on the Crusade and learned to walk on it, so her air legs came ready for  
  
use. Michael probably did not have these advantages. Sure enough, as the Crusade  
  
II accelerated, Michael fell on his butt.  
  
" Ow!" he cried. Vera laughed.  
  
" You'll get your air legs in a little while." She called to them. She looked  
  
over to see Merle sitting calmly and Zam crouched down with his ears laid back,  
  
claws outstretched, and eyes wide. Vera laughed with Merle at the boys, and  
  
watched the ground grow farther away. Vera turned her gaze to the Crusade,  
  
flying about a third of a mile ahead of them.  
  
" Go as fast as them and stay directly in line with the Crusade. Don't stray."  
  
Vera ordered the crew. Vera wasn't worried at all. This was just a routine run  
  
to Austuria and back. So why did she have a bad feeling about the whole thing.  
  
Michael sat at a window and watched the Crusade ahead of them. It was just  
  
flying, the same as they were. Overall, Michael found the whole thing dull. A  
  
routine run. Van's voice telling him the conditions of their predicament rang in  
  
Michael's head. Just a routine run, Van had said. Something they had to do to  
  
check up on the navy and the armies and maybe they would stop in Fried and  
  
request assistance. Fried would be more than happy to oblige, since the royalty  
  
there had been saved by Fanelia and Austuria numerous times. Vera seemed  
  
nervous, so Michael was worried. Michael looked up and saw that Vera was nowhere  
  
in sight. Michael stood to find her. After quite a few stumbles, Michael found  
  
her sparring in the dock, just beneath Double Edge.  
  
" What?" Vera asked without emotion.  
  
" I'm supposed to be at your side all the time." Michael said. He tried giving  
  
her a grin but Vera either didn't see it or was ignoring him. She lunged at an  
  
invisible foe and stood alone. Michael wanted very much to say something to her,  
  
but all he could do was ask something very far from what he wanted.  
  
" Want a sparring partner?" He asked. Vera nodded. Michael drew his sword and  
  
walked up to her, starting about five yards away. Their battle raged. Michael  
  
decided not to pull his mimic trick on her this time. Vera looked so focused  
  
that it probably wouldn't have worked. The two rushed and met half way.  
  
Michael's face was inches from Vera's. The two teens froze and looked into each  
  
others eyes. Michael felt a connection between them. He felt his body inch a  
  
little bit closer to Vera. Just then, the Crusade II jarred and Michael fell to  
  
his knees.  
  
" What was that?" he cried. Vera looked up, broken from her sparring trance.  
  
" I don't know. Let's go!" Vera shouted. Michael climbed to his feet and  
  
followed Vera to the control room. The pilot turned at their arrival.  
  
" We're being attacked!" he cried. Michael gasped and Vera moaned.  
  
" Where's the Crusade? Allen's supposed to board if something went wrong." Vera  
  
asked.  
  
" The enemy has driven the Crusade out of sight. Our only hope is to turn tail  
  
and run." One of the crew members stated.  
  
" Run? I don't think so. We fight!" Vera cried. Michael knew Vera was making a  
  
mistake.  
  
" Vera, we're not equipped for battle. Only the Crusade's got enough to fight.  
  
He's right, we'd better turn and run." Michael advised. Vera considered and then  
  
nodded.  
  
" Okay. All power to the engines, I want all the speed this tub can muster.  
  
Let's get back to the castle and set up defense if they follow." Vera ordered.  
  
The Crusade II swung hard. Another bone-jarring crash slammed the ship.  
  
" Ahh! We're hit!" cried Merle. Zam grabbed her and the two of them stood  
  
together. Michael stepped in front of Vera protectively. Darkness enveloped the  
  
ship.  
  
" We've lost one engine, and we're losing fuel fast. We don't have enough in the  
  
other tanks to get back to Fanelia." A man at the control console stated.  
  
" Even if we did have enough fuel, we couldn't find our way. The navigational  
  
system is down." The navigator cried. Michael summed this up quickly.  
  
" So in other words, we'd better land somewhere before something really bad  
  
happens!" he yelled.  
  
" You heard him! Find a place to land before this crate goes down!" Vera yelled.  
  
The pilot pulled toward a large clearing in the forest below them.  
  
" We're losing altitude too fast! Slow us down!" a crew member yelled to another  
  
at the helm.  
  
" I can't! Not enough fuel left!" the other replied. Merle screamed.  
  
" We're gonna crash! Everyone grab onto something!" Vera screamed. Michael  
  
grabbed Vera's arm and pulled her close to him. He grabbed a handle in the wall  
  
and used his body to protect Vera. Screams surrounded him. Blackness suddenly  
  
grabbed Michael and he passed out.  
  
Vera opened her eyes. She was laying on something cold and hard. Her head hurt  
  
crazily and there was something very heavy on top of her. Vera realized it was  
  
Michael, and he was unconscious. Vera shook him.  
  
" Hey, get off me, ya big lug." Vera yelled. Michael woke up and pushed himself  
  
up. Then he leaned down and pulled Vera up.  
  
" A lug, huh?" he said sarcastically. The crew began to wake up, and everyone  
  
reported no serious injuries. Zam woke and said he had Merle with him and she  
  
was still asleep. Just then, Merle woke up.  
  
" Ow! Oh, it hurts! My leg hurts! Oh, it really hurts!" Merle screamed. Her tail  
  
puffed out to twice its normal size. Vera rushed over. One glance, even in the  
  
dim light, told her that Merle's leg was broken. Two thin metal bars and a  
  
ripped shirt provided a splint. A first aid kit held some pain-killer that tided  
  
Merle over enough to get her to stop whining. Vera loved Merle like a sister,  
  
but that cat-girl could complain. Vera was ready to tranquilize Merle just to  
  
shut her up. After Merle was taken care of, Vera suggested that she and Michael  
  
take their guymelifs and a few crew members to scout the area. Michael neither  
  
agreed nor disagreed, and everyone else thought it was a good idea, so Vera  
  
started up Double Edge and Michael, who had operated a guymelif but never the  
  
brand-new Arch Angel, took a little longer than everybody else. The group  
  
started off, five guymelifs moving as silently as possible. Zam rode on Arch  
  
Angel's shoulder. He had been brought because of his knowledge of foreign lands.  
  
" Well, we're just inside the border of Austuria. There should be a lake to the  
  
east of us where we can camp. If we keep going east, there's a village where we  
  
can get supplies, fuel, and repairments for the Crusade II. We might even be  
  
able to find the others." Zam said. Vera considered this.  
  
" We should keep going. Someone will go back and tell the crew and Merle where  
  
we're going. The rest of us will go to the village and come back in a day or two  
  
with supplies." Vera verbally planned.  
  
" Wait, how will we pay for the stuff?" Michael asked. Everything was silent.  
  
" You're right. We're broke. I guess we should all turn back and see what we can  
  
find on the ship." The troop of guymelifs turned and walked back to the ship.  
  
Once inside, Merle greeted them with the most energetic hugs and kisses possible  
  
for a cat-girl with a broken leg. The whole crew turned the ship upside down,  
  
but Zam sadly proclaimed that nothing they found that they could spare was worth  
  
enough. Michael offered his spare sword and Vera happily offered some dresses  
  
her mother had made her bring. But nothing was worth enough.  
  
" No matter what we do, we're broke. We might afford some food, but then we'll  
  
really be broke. We're better off if we hold onto all this in case of an  
  
emergency." Zam said sadly.  
  
" Are you sure?" the pilot asked.  
  
" I'm sure. I've traded in this town before. They hardly pay at all for  
  
high-quality stuff." Zam frowned.  
  
" Well, we should stay here then," Michael said, glancing around the dark ship.  
  
" We've got protection and weapons, so we're not defenseless. We've got some  
  
food, and we can go hunt and gather fruit in the forest, so we won't starve. And  
  
there's a good chance that the people on the Crusade saw us go down, so they'll  
  
come looking for us. We'd better be here when they come, or they'll be worried."  
  
Michael looked at Vera, who nodded.  
  
" Okay, make yourself at home, guys. Michael, Zam, help me get Merle to her  
  
room." Vera said. The three of them took turns carrying Merle to her room. After  
  
leaving Zam with her, Michael followed Vera to the docking bay. All the things  
  
that had been gathered to sell were piled there. Vera yanked out her sword and  
  
turned to Michael.  
  
" Shall we continue?" she asked. Michael didn't respond but drew his sword. The  
  
sparring continued for nearly an hour. It consisted of blind rushes and long  
  
pauses. After they quit, Vera sat down abruptly and watched Michael while he  
  
sheathed his sword. Michael gasped and stared at Vera from the corner of his  
  
eye. Michael wondered what thoughts went on behind those green eyes.  
  
Vera watched Michael. No one had won the sparring match. Vera usually cared and  
  
asked for a rematch when there was a tie, but this time she was content to watch  
  
Michael. He breathed hard and watched her from the corner of his eye. Vera  
  
remembered right before the Crusade II had gone down, the strange minute when  
  
she had felt connected to Michael. Vera was extremely confused. Michael turned  
  
and looked her in the eye. Vera, still unsure of her feelings toward Michael,  
  
turned away. She heard him sigh and leave the docking bay. When she was sure he  
  
was gone, Vera buried her face in her arms. She lifted her gaze to Double Edge,  
  
towering lifelessly above her. Vera remembered the stories she had been told  
  
about Escaflowne, the great guymelif her father had used in many victorious  
  
battles. He had Escaflowne with him, on the Crusade. Like everyone else in her  
  
immediate family, Vera knew her father could change Escaflowne into a dragon.  
  
She hoped he would do this and come looking for the Crusade II. Vera, unlike  
  
Michael, knew this was really their only chance at being rescued. Vera stood and  
  
made her way to her quarters. Once safely inside, she pulled out the tarot cards  
  
her mother had let her bring. Hitomi herself had the pendant, so Vera wasn't  
  
worried about her parents not knowing where they were. Vera gave herself a  
  
reading, but what she found did not cheer her up. The Death card reigned, and  
  
all she could see was misfortune and pain. In frustration, Vera gathered up the  
  
cards and threw them against her door. She stared at the scattered cards in  
  
anger.  
  
" Why can't you let my family live in peace?" she asked the cards angrily. She  
  
looked down and saw the Death card at her feet. Resisting the urge to stomp on  
  
it, Vera knelt and picked it up. She stared angrily at the blackness on the  
  
card. Vera tossed the card to the pile of scattered ones and turned away. Vera  
  
looked out the window, praying for a sign of hope in the darkening skies. She  
  
saw none. Looking at the reflection, Vera saw a girl with pitch black hair,  
  
startling green eyes, and a tan complexion staring back. She turned away and  
  
flopped down on her bed.  
  
" I'm so confused." She murmured to herself. Someone knocked on the door.  
  
" Vera, who you talking to?" Michael's voice drifted through.  
  
" The stupid cards." Vera replied angrily.  
  
" Oh. You decent?" Michael asked.  
  
" In body, but not in mind." Vera said sullenly. Michael opened the door and  
  
came in. He looked at the cards on the floor.  
  
" I see someone had a tantrum." Michael said, nodding to the cards.  
  
" Shut up." Vera growled. Michael gathered the cards up and made a neat deck.  
  
" What would it mean if I draw just one?" Michael asked.  
  
" All depends what you want an answer to." Vera said without emotion. She didn't  
  
trust her voice. Michael shrugged. He drew a single card and held it up for Vera  
  
to see.  
  
" The Moon card. You have love and unity after a great trial." Vera told him.  
  
Love and unity. That sounded nice to Vera. Michael looked as if he got the  
  
answer he wanted. He turned toward the window.  
  
" Looks like it's going to be a starry night, complete with pretty moons." He  
  
commented. Vera nodded. She remembered the night he had stood close to her and  
  
watched the moons and the stars with her. He had told her about his world, where  
  
only one moon hung in the night sky, where guymelifs didn't exist but carts that  
  
didn't need animals to draw them did. Vera imagined her mother growing up in  
  
such a world, oblivious for so long that another world existed. The thought made  
  
Vera feel sad. Michael turned to Vera.  
  
" Remember that reading you gave me four months ago?" Michael asked.  
  
" Yeah." Vera said cautiously.  
  
" What do you think? The challenge was learning to use a sword, the vow was my  
  
duty. Do think the war is the danger?" Michael said. Vera mentally put together  
  
Michael's reading from a minute ago with the one from four months ago.  
  
" The war is and isn't the danger," she said distantly. " The war is only part  
  
of the danger. I think keeping the vow is the other part. And with the great  
  
success, you will get the love and unity." Vera breathed deeply and turned away  
  
from Michael. She didn't want him to see the weakness in her tear-filled eyes.  
  
Vera stared out the window at the rising moons. Go back, she pleaded silently,  
  
go back so I won't have to hurt you. You don't know what a danger I am to you. I  
  
just want to save you. I'm not sure, but I think I love you. Vera blinked back  
  
the tears. Michael saw in her reflection in the window.  
  
" What's the matter?" he asked. He came forward and put his hands on Vera's  
  
shoulders. " Was it something I said?"  
  
" No." Vera answered blankly. She searched for a valid reason for her to seem  
  
upset. " I'm just. worried about my parents." No, it was something you promised  
  
to do, Vera silently added. Suddenly, Vera was overcome by the urge to eat.  
  
" I'm hungry. You wanna go grab some dinner?" Vera suggested. Michael seemed a  
  
little surprised.  
  
" Uh, sure." He said. Vera jogged to the galley with Michael close behind. They  
  
found Merle sitting in a chair eating some kind of meat.  
  
" Hi, guys." Merle offered. Vera waved and dug into some food cartons. She  
  
wasn't sure what she was looking for, but she wanted something sweet. Vera was  
  
normally a very healthy eater, but right now she wanted lots of junk food.  
  
" What are you looking for?" Merle asked.  
  
" I don't know. All of the sudden, I have this urge for sweets. Lots of sweets."  
  
Vera called, now submerging the whole top half of her body in the carton, with  
  
the bottom half dangling out. Merle laughed.  
  
" Michael, could you leave us alone for a minute? I think I need to have a girl  
  
talk with Vera." Merle said. Michael grabbed an apple and began to walk out.  
  
Just then, Vera fell into the carton.  
  
" Ow!" she cried. Merle laughed and Michael shook his head and walked out the  
  
door. After he left, Merle watched Vera climb out of the carton, arms full of  
  
sweets.  
  
" Uh-huh. I knew it." Merle said as Vera began to shove the food into her mouth.  
  
Vera looked up and swallowed.  
  
" Knew what?" Vera asked.  
  
" You're depressed aren't you?" Merle said knowingly. Vera nodded. " That's why  
  
you want to eat junk food. It's a female instinct. Whenever we get depressed, we  
  
eat whatever we can find to get our minds off whatever's depressing us." Vera  
  
thought this over while digging into a sweet fruit.  
  
" Well, does it go for complete confusion too?" she asked. Merle nodded.  
  
" Yeah. Want to tell me about it? Your mother and I used to sneak into each  
  
other's rooms and eat ourselves sick while we talked about our problems. That  
  
was just before you were born." Merle said. Vera could imagine her mother,  
  
swollen up with Vera inside, sitting on a bed, confessing her sorrows to Merle  
  
while wolfing down all sorts of junk food. Vera sighed.  
  
" I'm messed up, Merle." Vera began. She told Merle everything. After she was  
  
done, Merle sat silently for a minute.  
  
" Do you care about him?" Merle asked quietly. Vera looked sadly at the empty  
  
food packages.  
  
" I think. It's like I said, Merle. I'm so confused, I don't even know what I  
  
really want anymore." Vera said, heading toward another carton to ransack it  
  
from all the junk food it had. Vera felt Merle watch her. Vera came back and  
  
offered Merle some sweets.  
  
" You know, maybe you should give the guy a chance." Merle suggested, her mouth  
  
full of cookies.  
  
" Maybe." Vera admitted. Before Vera could stop her, Merle reached out and  
  
pulled out Vera's ponytail holder. Black hair tumbled over Vera's shoulders.  
  
" Hey, give that back!" Vera cried, lunging at Merle. Merle laughed and held the  
  
ponytail holder out of Vera's reach.  
  
" Merle, I mean it! Give it back!" Vera shouted. The two of them wrestled until  
  
Michael walked in. The girls froze. Michael grinned.  
  
" Watch out for Merle's leg." He told Vera. Michael grabbed another apple and  
  
walked out. The girls continued to fight for the ponytail holder. The end result  
  
was Merle calmly putting it back in Vera's hair, and Vera sitting happily in  
  
front of Merle's chair on the floor. After Vera stood, she bent down and gave  
  
Merle a hug.  
  
" Thanks, Merle. You always know just how to cheer me up." Vera whispered. Her  
  
old playmate smiled and ruffled Vera's hair. Vera walked out the room feeling  
  
much better than when she went in. Vera returned to her quarters to find her  
  
tarot cards laid neatly on her bed, the Moon card on top, face up. Vera walked  
  
over to the cards and saw a note next to the deck. Vera picked up the note and  
  
read it.  
  
Vera,  
  
I know that worrying about your parents wasn't what had you upset. If it was me,  
  
I'm sorry. I thought that we were good enough friends for you to be able to talk  
  
to me. But I'm sure you had a good reason not to. You're one of the only friends  
  
I've got here, so you know I value you dearly. I just want you to know that I'm  
  
here if you need me.  
  
Yours forever,  
  
Michael  
  
Vera smiled to herself and held the paper close to her heart.  
  
" I know you're there for me, Michael," she whispered to herself. " That's why  
  
I'm still here."  
  
Michael stared sullenly out the control room window. It had been ten days since  
  
the Crusade II had gone down. Ten days of sparring, eating, hunting for more  
  
food, sleeping, talking to friends, daydreaming, and watching for some sign that  
  
those on the Crusade were looking for them. Michael sighed. Vera had never  
  
spoken to him about the note he had left in her quarters ten days back. He  
  
wondered if she had liked it or not. She didn't seem to be mad at him. Actually,  
  
she had been unusually pleasant. Merle's leg was healing very quickly, and Zam  
  
explained that cat-people heal quicker than common people. Michael watched the  
  
sky and wished he could work up the courage to tell Vera how he really felt. The  
  
door behind him opened.  
  
" Who is it?" Michael asked.  
  
" Me." Vera's voice answered. Michael resisted the urge to wheel around and face  
  
her.  
  
" What are you looking for?" Vera asked.  
  
" Anything that says we might be able to get out of here." Michael answered.  
  
Vera stepped up next to him. Michael could feel her body near his.  
  
" My parents will come." Vera said confidently. If only I could be that  
  
confident, Michael thought.  
  
Van stared sadly at his wife, hunched over a map with her pendant. Now and again  
  
she slumped in despair, only to get back up again and continue to try and use  
  
her powers and find where the Crusade II had gone down. Allen stepped up beside  
  
him.  
  
" She's been going at it for nine days now. She only stops to eat and sleep.  
  
This isn't healthy for her, Van." Allen said quietly.  
  
" I know. I've tried nine billion times to get her to stop, but she won't do it.  
  
She's got that look in her eye, so I'm not going to try and force her." Van  
  
replied, his voice equally quiet but quivering in sorrow. His daughter was  
  
somewhere out in land that the rebels had captured and his wife was wasting  
  
away, trying to find her. Allen suddenly reached up and wiped some tears from  
  
his eyes.  
  
" This reminds me of when my mother died. I don't know if I'll be able to take  
  
much more of this." Allen murmured. Van nodded. Allen's mother had wasted away,  
  
the way Hitomi was, after his sister, Serena, had disappeared. Serena had been  
  
found, but Allen's mother was gone forever. Van watched Hitomi. Suddenly, she  
  
slumped and began to cry. Van ran forward.  
  
" I'm sorry, Vera! I can't do it! I just can't!" Hitomi sobbed. Van pulled her  
  
to him.  
  
" It's okay, Hitomi. I'll take Escaflowne out and look for them. You get some  
  
rest and then you can try again." Van said soothingly. He realized that Hitomi  
  
had been so exhausted, she had fallen asleep in his arms. Van carried Hitomi to  
  
bed and then left her in Allen and Millerna's care. In the next fifteen minutes,  
  
Van was directing Escaflowne in its dragon form, flying over a vast span of  
  
forest. He spotted the glimmer of metal in the distance and sped toward it. He  
  
was sure it was the Crusade II, but he couldn't see any signs of life coming  
  
from it. Maybe they had abandoned it, or worse, been captured. Van flew closer.  
  
He just prayed he wasn't too late.  
  
Vera stood close to Michael in the control room, wondering what he was thinking  
  
about. She was about to suggest they go to the docking bay and spar, when she  
  
saw something black against the clear blue skies.  
  
" Hey, Michael, do you see that?" Vera asked, squinting at the dot.  
  
" See what?" Michael said. Vera pointed at the dot, which was rapidly growing  
  
larger, and Michael said he saw it.  
  
" What is that?" Michael said. Vera looked hard at the dot, which had now taken  
  
on a shape. Something clicked in Vera's mind.  
  
" Oh, my. Could it be?" Vera ran up and pushed her face against the window. " It  
  
is! It's Dad! He came! He finally came!" Vera was screaming now, running down  
  
the halls and yelling the news to the others, an astonished Michael at her  
  
heals. The whole group of thirty four people, Merle in Zam's arms, ran out of  
  
the Crusade II. Merle knew just how to get Van's attention.  
  
" Watch and learn." She said to everyone. " LOOORRRD VVVAAAANNN!!!" Merle  
  
screamed. The dragon shaped Escaflowne instantly turned toward them and came in  
  
for a landing. Upon landing, the dragon changed into the magnificent Escaflowne  
  
itself, totally stunning Michael, Zam, and the crew, who had never seen such a  
  
guymelif. Van leaped out and received a huge hug from Vera and the waiting  
  
Merle. He couldn't take them back with him, but he could bring the Crusade to  
  
their location. Van left soon after he had come, shouting promises to come back  
  
with the Crusade as fast as he could fly. After he left the crew, Zam, and Merle  
  
went inside. Vera stayed with Michael.  
  
" It's over. We're as good as saved." Michael said.  
  
" Not really. There's still the whole war to fight." Vera shivered. War meant  
  
fire, and to Vera, fire meant fear. Michael's hand accidentally bumped into  
  
Vera's. Vera wasn't sure that it was accidental. Vera stood beside him, watching  
  
the sky she wished she could soar into on the wings hidden in her shoulders.  
  
Maybe, Vera thought, if I ever do fly, I'll take Michael.  
  
  


	2. The Dagger Charm

The Dagger Charm  
  
  
  
Michael sullenly stared out the window in his quarters on the Crusade. He had traded one ship for another exactly like it. The only differences were that Michael's quarters now had a window and were right next to Vera's. Michael felt all sorts of emotions. Anger at the rebels, sadness for the Crusade II that had to be left until salvage workers could come for it, loneliness because he was so far from home, frustration for not being able to get the new trick Allen had taught him right, and finally, love for Vera. Michael sighed. He stood to confirm Vera's location on the ship. This was Michael's newest habit. Every hour or so, Michael went looking for Vera. She usually wasn't far. Vera's new habit was never being far from Michael. She was usually within his range of hearing. Sure enough, Michael found Vera right next door, in her quarters. She was messing with the tarot cards. Before coming in, Michael asked if she was decent. She said in body but not in mind and Michael laughed and came in.  
  
" Is it any better?" Michael asked. Vera sighed.  
  
" No, not really. I see a little happiness in the near future." Vera said. Michael grinned.  
  
" Sure. Christmas is in three days." Michael said.  
  
" Oh yeah! I almost forgot, what with the war and all." Vera said. Michael was a little surprised.  
  
" I didn't think you guys celebrated Christmas." He commented.  
  
" People on Gaea don't, for the most part. Only Austuria, Fanelia, and some parts of Fried celebrate Christmas. My mom introduced it to us." Vera explained. Michael nodded. Vera sighed.  
  
" One of my favorite parts of Christmas is gift-wishing." Vera said wistfully.  
  
" Huh?" Michael asked.  
  
" Gift-wishing. My mom and dad used to take me out to the market place and we'd shop around for things we wanted. We didn't buy anything, but that was how we gave each other ideas. I guess they thought I was getting to old for that, because they stopped taking me last year." Vera said, staring dreamily out the window. Michael suddenly got an idea.  
  
" Hey, how about we do that at the next port?" he suggested.  
  
" Sure." Vera said. Michael smiled. On the Crusade, they were flying around over ally countries, stopping at ports for supplies and fuel. They had left the Crusade II about two weeks ago. Michael left the room. He walked aimlessly around the deck until he found himself in the control room. Van was standing off by himself and Michael approached him.  
  
" When are going into the next port?" he asked.  
  
" Tomorrow." Van responded. Michael had never known Van to waste time on excess words.  
  
" Is it okay if Vera and I go to market?" Michael asked.  
  
" Sure. But be prepared to take Merle and Zam too." Van warned.  
  
" Why?" Michael wondered.  
  
" Merle follows Vera everywhere, and she'll drag Zam along." Van said. Michael nodded and turned to leave. Before he was out the door, Van called to him.  
  
" Has Vera been doing tarot readings?" he asked.  
  
" Yes." Michael said. Van had paid close attention to Hitomi and Vera in this area. " She says there's a little Christmas joy in our future. Not much, but some."  
  
" Fine." Van said with a smile. Michael could tell he had been hoping for that. " Buy a Christmas tree when you go shopping." Michael nodded and left. He wandered around some more, trying to figure out how he was going to waste the rest of the day.  
  
Vera stared somewhat sullenly out the window. She turned her gaze back to the deck of tarot cards in her hand. Acting on the sudden urge, Vera gave herself a one-card reading. She drew the Moon card. Vera frowned. Michael had drawn the same card on a one-card reading she had given him. That meant something, but Vera didn't know what. She stood to go find her mother. Hitomi, as usual, was in the kitchen, talking to Millerna and Merle. They stopped talking when Vera came in.  
  
" Mom, what does it mean when a boy and a girl draw the same card on a one- card reading?" Vera asked quickly. Hitomi thought.  
  
" Well, it all depends on the card." Hitomi said.  
  
" The Moon card?" Vera offered. Hitomi smiled.  
  
" It usually means that they're soul mates." Hitomi said. Vera nodded numbly and left. Were she and Michael soul mates? Vera didn't want to think about. The thought stirred up confusing emotions at the bottom of Vera's heart that she wanted to forget. Vera turned abruptly to the docking bay. Pleased to find herself alone, Vera jogged around the docking bay until she collapsed from exhaustion. She lay sprawled on the floor, gasping for breath, happy. Michael's face came into view.  
  
" What exactly are you doing?" he asked.  
  
" Resting." Vera said in between gasps.  
  
" Why?" Michael asked.  
  
" Because I was running." Vera responded shortly.  
  
" Why?" Michael asked again.  
  
" The same reason you like to climb trees." Vera retorted. Michael took this for a good answer and helped Vera up. Vera was to tired to suggest they spar and Michael seemed to think the same so neither of them mentioned it. Vera sensed Michael had something on his mind that he wanted to talk to her about.  
  
" What's on your mind?" Vera asked.  
  
" We're entering enemy territory day after tomorrow." Michael said distantly. Vera knew this.  
  
" So?" Vera scoffed.  
  
" I've never been in a battle before." Michael pointed out.  
  
" Oh. Well, neither have I." Vera volunteered. Michael still seemed worried.  
  
" Hey, let's worry about that bridge when we cross it, okay? Tomorrow is gift-wishing." Vera reminded him. Michael brightened a little. Vera liked it better when he was happy. Michael was really a great person to be around. He seemed to spread his emotions to Vera, making her happy when he was happy, sad when he was sad. Vera wondered if they were really soul mates.  
  
Michael watched Merle limp around on her nearly healed leg, chasing Zam.  
  
" No, way Merle! I remember what happened the last time I went shopping with you!" Zam cried.  
  
" It's not shopping! It's gift-wishing! It's like window shopping, you just look, not buy anything!" Merle yelled angrily. Zam paused and looked at Michael who nodded. Zam sighed and hung his head.  
  
" Okay, you win. I'll go." Poor Zam said in a defeated voice. Merle cheered happily and hobbled away to get ready. Vera looked at Michael and smiled.  
  
" They're like this every year." She said with a laugh. Michael laughed with her. He stood.  
  
" Well, come on. I want to get there before Christmas." Michael stated. Vera stood with him.  
  
" Not likely. Merle spent all morning chasing Zam, so she still has to get ready." She said. Zam's face scrunched up in anger.  
  
" Okay, Merle! You talked me into going, now I want to go and get it over with!" he called. Michael laughed.  
  
" Yeah, Merle! Before New Year's at least!" Vera shouted.  
  
" Merle, if you don't hurry up, we'll leave you!" Michael yelled. The sound of pounding feet came down the corridor and Merle appeared. To Michael, she looked just fine.  
  
" Oh no you won't!" Merle screamed. The other three laughed and herded Merle out the docking bay. Once in the market place, Merle began the process of dragging the reluctant Zam to every jewelry stand in sight. Michael and Vera laughed at Zam's tortured face and expression that said, why me? The two humans contentedly walked down row after row of stands, side by side. Vera suddenly stopped and dashed over to one of the stands.  
  
" Michael, look at this!" she cried. Michael jogged over and looked at what Vera had in her hand. It was a charm on a gold chain. Michael instantly saw that the charm was unusual. It was a small dagger with a dark sapphire embedded in the part where the hilt connected with the blade. The sapphire was perfectly round and polished to a glorious shine. The dagger itself was gold.  
  
" That's definitely like nothing I've ever seen." Michael commented.  
  
" I think it's beautiful." Vera commented wistfully. Michael took the necklace from her.  
  
" Turn around." He ordered. Vera did as she was told. Michael unfastened the chain and put it around Vera's neck. He pulled her hair out of the way and held onto the dark silk a little longer than was necessary. He turned Vera to a mirror. Vera peered into it happily. Michael put his hands on her shoulders and leaned close and whispered to Vera.  
  
" Very beautiful indeed." He muttered. Vera blushed. He had never seen Vera blush and was quite pleased by the sight. The necklace was very stunning on Vera's neck. The charm hung low and the gold stood out against Vera's shirt and complemented her copper skin. The sapphire brought her eyes out. The two of them stood together in an intense moment.  
  
" You want to buy it?" the vendor that owned the stand asked, interrupting the moment. Michael pulled away from Vera, sensing his chance was gone.  
  
" No." Vera said sadly, removing the necklace. She handed it back to the vendor and walked away. Michael leaned toward the vendor.  
  
" Save that necklace. I'll be back to buy it." He whispered. The vendor nodded and put the necklace away, out of sight. Michael jogged to catch up with Vera. He was very pleased to have made Vera blush and found her a wonderful Christmas present in the same instant.  
  
After gift wishing was done, Michael had a plan.  
  
" Hey guys, you go ahead. I saw something back there I want to take a look at." He said. Zam's tired face brightened.  
  
" Yeah, me too." Zam added. Vera shrugged and Merle got a twinkle in her eye.  
  
" Okay, see you." Merle said. The two girls walked into the ship while the two boys turned back to the market place.  
  
" What are you getting?" Michael asked Zam.  
  
" Over here." Zam said, pulling Michael over to a stand. " I'm back!' Zam announced to the vendor there.  
  
" Ah, yes, here it is." The vendor said, pulling out a necklace with a single clear crystal hanging from a silver chain.  
  
" Perfect. Here." Zam said, handing the vendor his money. " Merle loved this one. I'm thinking about proposing to her with it." He explained to Michael. Michael knew why Zam would get Merle a necklace instead of a ring. Merle, like all cat-girls, hated rings because the hurt her fingers, which were shaped differently than human fingers.  
  
" That's great, Zam. Congratulations!" Michael patted the exhausted-looking cat-boy on the shoulder.  
  
" I just keep telling myself that I love her. That's the only reason I haven't left her yet. Sure, she's obnoxious, and big-mouthed, and moody, and Well, you know. The point is, underneath it all is a real sweet girl and I love her." Zam sighed. He knew what awaited him if he married Merle. He had obviously thought long and hard on this, but he couldn't deny the truth. Michael admired Zam's courage.  
  
" What are you getting?" Zam asked Michael.  
  
" It's down this way." Michael said, leading Zam to the cart where Vera had spotted the dagger necklace. The vendor saw them coming and pulled out the necklace.  
  
" Hello, boy. I believe you want to get this for the pretty girl?" he asked. Michael nodded.  
  
" Whoa. What a necklace! It suits Vera's personality perfectly." Zam commented.  
  
" Yes. It was the only piece of jewelry she liked. She never said it, but I could tell she was dying to have it." Michael said as he was paying the vendor.  
  
" The girl, she has a wild eye," the vendor commented. " This necklace was made to be on her neck." The vendor obviously meant what he said. Zam agreed and the two boys hurried back to the Crusade, necklaces in their pockets.  
  
Vera stared at the beautiful tree they had decorated. It was Christmas morning.  
  
" Come on Merle! Wake up!" Zam yelled. Vera had never seen Zam so anxious.  
  
" Gee, Zam, what's got your tail so fluffed up?" Vera asked innocently. It was true, Zam's tail was fluffed up.  
  
" Oh, shut up." Zam said threateningly. Everyone laughed. Michael seemed a little anxious too. Vera left him alone and continued to pick on Zam until Allen told her to leave him alone. Merle finally woke up, and the present- opening began. After a while, Vera had a new belt for her sword from Allen, a new green, baggy shirt from Millerna, two books on how to decipher the meaning of dreams from Zam, a stained glass ornament that you hung in your window shaped like a tiger ( Vera's favorite animal) from Merle, and her own deck of tarot cards with a how-to book from her parents. Vera treated everyone to a rigged reading, which came out as joy for all. Everyone knew it was rigged and laughed. Zam proposed to Merle with a pretty crystal necklace, and Merle screamed bloody murder and gave Zam a huge hug with a great big yes. Michael was about to hand Vera his present when a crew member burst in.  
  
" Sorry to disturb you, but there's an enemy ship approaching." He stated. No sooner had those words left his mouth did the whole group take off for the docking bay. Guymelifs charged up and leapt out of the ship, landing in a huge prairie. Vera's guymelif landed with a huge thud. She looked skyward to see enemy guymelifs dropping from the sky.  
  
" Remember, we don't know what powers they posses, so be on guard." Van called. Vera saw her mother perched precariously on Escaflowne's shoulder and remembered that Van always brought her into battle with him. It was an old habit from the war with Ziboch, when the enemy could turn invisible and only Hitomi could see them. Vera turned her attention back to the approaching enemy.  
  
" Hold it, hold it." Van cautioned. " Let them come to you."  
  
" Don't attack until you can make out their face grid." Allen added. " Keep perfectly still." Vera stood tense and waited. Two enemies were approaching her. She watched them but kept a sharp eye out for an attack from the side. Just then, Allen and Van, moving like twin metal claws, shot forward and struck with a show of tremendous strength. Vera would have watched them, but her two enemies rushed her. Vera fought with strength that rivaled her father. After Vera had taken out the last of her original two, she turned to see Michael struggling in a four-on-one match. Vera snapped forward and took out one guymelif in a single charge. She headed off another, leaving Michael with the other two. The guymelif Vera was fighting had a very skilled owner, and Vera had to call for help. Michael was to far away and locked in a battle to the death. Van was busy trying to draw attention away from a wounded crew member. Allen rushed to Vera's defense, striking the unaware enemy down in a single blow. Vera didn't have time to give her thanks, because she was immediately attacked by yet another guymelif.  
  
" Fall back!" Van shouted. Vera reluctantly retreated from her foe. Michael waited for her to leave and then retreated slowly, watching her back.  
  
" Man, they just keep coming!" Allen said in his I'm-in-battle voice.  
  
" We've taken out about fifty but there's like a hundred more!" Michael cried angrily.  
  
" Anyone that's wounded, retreat. Everyone else, watch their backs and then charge." Van said in calm voice that seethed with the fear and anger of battle. Vera remained silent. Her head was pounding and her entire body was pulsating with adrenaline. After the wounded, three in total, were gone, the rest charged. Vera fought again with skilled foes, but didn't need to call for help again. Michael wasn't out of reach of her and she was handling everything fine. Vera had taken several blows and was unsure of how much more Double Edge could take. Just then, the guymelif Vera was fighting dove to the ground and shot Double Edge's leg with a metal claw. That was Double Edge's breaking point. The metal giant clambered to the ground, locking up and remaining unresponsive to Vera. Vera cried out and grunted, struggling to break free of the guymelif. The triumphant enemy stood over her, aiming a metal claw right at Vera's head. Vera held absolutely still. She heard her mother cry out. Vera wildly hoped that her attacker would miss, even though he was shooting at point blank range. A flash of steel met Vera's eye and Michael came, destroying the enemy.  
  
" Get out of here!" he screamed at Vera. She was more than happy to oblige and began struggling again with her harness that held her in place. Vera couldn't break free. Michael stood over her, battling any enemy that tried to come in and finish Vera off. Soon, Michael was battling five other guymelifs at once, and Arch Angel was being strained to the breaking point. Vera continued her desperate struggle to escape. Vera could see that Michael was loosing ground and she was down to minutes before she would be helpless and at the mercy of a merciless enemy. Michael fell and Vera screamed.  
  
" Michael, no!" she screamed. Vera gave her shoulders a mighty wrench and was in for a shock when her right arm screamed in pain and stopped working. She must have dislocated her shoulder. A guymelif stood over her and took aim at her head. Now it was Michael's turn to scream.  
  
" Vera!" he struggled to his feet. To Vera, everything moved in slow motion. The metal claw inched toward her head and Michael leapt in front of it. The shot ripped through Arch Angel's chest and stopped right in front of Vera's face. Vera screamed in helpless rage. Michael dropped to his knees. A moan reached Vera's ears. Suddenly, Escaflowne reached the scene. Van destroyed the guymelif and threw Arch Angel, complete with an injured Michael inside, over his shoulder.  
  
" Allen, grab Vera!" Van ordered. Vera was being carried and brought back to the ship. Looking over Allen's guymelif's shoulder, she saw destruction. All the enemy guymelifs had been destroyed. They had won. But how many were sacrificed for that one victory? Would Michael be one of them? Vera screamed again. Pain tore through her body, and her arm dangled uselessly. Inside the docking bay, men sawed away at Double Edge's face guard, trying to get Vera out. The same thing was being done to Arch Angel, in an effort to save Michael. Suddenly the harness slid away and the face guard moved with mechanical sounds. Vera leaped out, falling to the ground far below. Vera groaned in pain and ran to Arch Angel, holding her arm tightly at her side. Vera slammed her dislocated shoulder into Arch Angel's metal leg in an instinctive attempt to relocate it. Another cry of pain, and Vera clambered up Arch Angel, screaming Michael's name the whole way. Vera began to yank at the face guard with her good arm, every yank greeting her with more pain.  
  
" Michael! Don't you die! If you die, I'll I'll do something!" Vera screamed in maddening pain and rage. Van's arms slipped around her waist.  
  
" No! Let me go!" Vera screamed, flailing madly.  
  
" Vera, calm down. It's me. It's Daddy." Van said quietly. Vera stopped flailing.  
  
" Daddy? Mamma?" she asked.  
  
" Yes. It's okay Vera. It's all over." Van soothed, stroking Vera's hair. Vera started to cry. The pain became too much and Vera blacked out.  
  
Hitomi watched Millerna relocate Vera shoulder and then rush off to tend to Michael. Hitomi knew how to bandage a dislocated shoulder, having done it before, so she tended to the last part of Vera's treatment. After Hitomi was done, Vera woke up.  
  
" Mom?" she asked in a dazed voice. " Where am I?"  
  
" On the Crusade, honey. It's all over. You did great." Hitomi cooed. Vera leaned back in contentment. She might have forgotten about Michael, and Hitomi wasn't about to remind her. Vera's eyes flashed open.  
  
" Michael!" she cried, sitting straight up. She groaned in pain but swung her legs out of bed.  
  
" Vera, your shoulder's still tender! You might dislocate it again!" Hitomi cried.  
  
" I don't care." Vera grunted. Hitomi sighed and watched her pain-wrecked daughter stumble down the corridor.  
  
Vera was in pain. Her arm was pinned to her body and every movement brought more pain from her shoulder. But all the same, she was determined to reach Michael. Vera plowed through a crowd outside the operating room door, ignoring the cries from her father and Millerna and Allen. She burst through the door and saw Michael sleeping peacefully. His chest was bare and there were bandages around his midsection. Vera could see blood through the bandages. Vera figured the operation went well. She could see Millerna's discarded tools and knew that Millerna never left a patient that wasn't all right. Vera watched Michael's steady breathing and sighed with relief. Vera touched his hand and then drew back. Suddenly, Vera fell to her knees next to him.  
  
" Why did you do it, you idiot? Can't you see I didn't want you to get hurt? Don't you know I care about you?" she moaned quietly. Michael stirred a little. Vera was unable to stop the tears anymore. They flowed freely down her face. Vera closed her eyes and prayed that Michael would be okay. She felt a rough hand wiping away her tears and thought it was her father. Vera opened her eyes to see Michael watching her, brushing the tears from her eyes. He shuddered but kept his hand on Vera's face. Vera let out a tortured sob.  
  
" I'm sorry." She murmured to Michael.  
  
" Don't be. I made the conscious decision to do it. It wasn't your fault." Michael said in an exhausted voice. Vera wanted to scream because he was in pain and she couldn't do anything about it.  
  
" What happened to your arm?" Michael asked quietly, noticing her bandages.  
  
" I dislocated my shoulder while I was trying to get out of Double Edge." Vera whispered back. Michael took his hand away from Vera's face and laid back. His eyes almost closed.  
  
" Do me a favor." He demanded.  
  
" Anything." Vera responded instantly.  
  
" Open my Christmas present to you." Michael said.  
  
" What? How can you think of something like that now?" Vera asked in disbelief.  
  
" Just do it!" Michael said with more force than Vera had ever heard in his voice. " It's important to me that you have that gift. Open it and then come back." Vera sat in disbelief.  
  
" But " she started.  
  
" Do it, Vera." Michael said. Vera numbly stood and stumbled out of the operating room. She walked down the corridor, totally oblivious to everyone she passed. Merle called to her, but Vera couldn't hear her. In the recreation room, Vera picked up the little package from the spot where it had fallen when they were called to battle. She stared at the reds and greens of the wrapping paper. No longer able to stand the happiness that those colors represented, Vera ripped in to it. She tore of the lid to the box and stared. Vera couldn't believe it. It was the dagger necklace she had seen in the market place. He had gotten it for her. Vera read the note on the box.  
  
Dear Vera,  
  
I knew you wanted this a lot, and I thought it was made to be on your neck, so I couldn't see any reason that you shouldn't have it. I care about you and I hope you have the merriest Christmas ever.  
  
Yours forever,  
  
Michael  
  
Vera started to cry again. She ran back to Michael who was quietly waiting in his bed.  
  
" Why?" she asked.  
  
" You and that necklace were made for each other." Michael responded. Vera shook her head, knowing he had another reason.  
  
" Not that. Why are you doing this? You're asking for pain, and I don't want to see you hurt. I don't want you to protect me!" Vera's voice slowly escalated to a scream. Michael watched her.  
  
" Don't be spoiled. Whether you want it or not, I want to protect you." He said calmly.  
  
" I don't care! I don't want to be protected!" Vera cried. Michael got angry.  
  
" You want? What about the rest of us?" he yelled back. Vera's tears started anew.  
  
" I want that so no one has to be hurt!" she screamed.  
  
" What about you? Don't you realize how selfish you're being? I'm protecting you because I don't want to see you get hurt! I did it because I care!" Michael struggled into a sitting position. " There are people who would rather die than see you hurt. I'm one of them."  
  
" Why? It's stupid! The whole war is stupid! Can't they see we were happy? I don't get it!" Vera knew Michael wouldn't fight anymore. She was ranting her sorrows now. " I don't want to fight like this! There's no honor in it! I don't want to be protected, I don't want to be a princess, I'm not a doll to dress up, and I don't want to marry some pompous, over-stuffed peacock of a prince to be queen! I can do it on my own! I'm sick and tired of death! I didn't want to kill that dragon, but I did! I don't know what I want anymore! I'm so confused!" Vera stared at Michael's sea blue eyes and he stared back.  
  
" I don't think you're confused. I think you're denying the truth." Michael said in a quiet voice. His answer angered Vera. Vera wanted to scream at him more, but her real anger was gone and she was tired. Vera just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. Vera looked at Michael.  
  
" I'm tired, Michael. I'm tired of everything, even living. I want answers no one can give." She looked at him helplessly. Michael's eyes said more than words ever could. You know what you want, his eyes told her, but are you ready to accept it? Vera wasn't ready. She turned away and when she turned back, she discovered that Michael had lost a lot of blood and the exhaustion proved to be too much for him. He had fallen asleep.  
  
Vera stared blankly at the necklace she still hadn't taken out of the box. Merle was dancing around and chattering away happily. Merle was content, she was engaged to a great guy and had just gotten lots of gifts and was planning to be showered in more on her wedding day. Merle hadn't gone into battle. Vera sighed. Her tears were gone, and that made her sorrow all the harder to bear. Millerna walked up behind Vera.  
  
" What's that? Oh, Vera, what a beautiful necklace!" she cried. Vera ignored her.  
  
" Vera, where did you get this?" Hitomi asked. Vera didn't take her eyes off the dagger.  
  
" Michael." She said numbly. The other women talked about how pretty it was and Hitomi insisted that Vera put it on. They helped her, since Vera's bandaged arm left her incapable of such things. After they were done with her, Vera left and ran to her quarters, gasping hard. No one understood. Vera was alone in a way she had never been before. She was so lonely. Vera longed for Michael.  
  
One month later  
  
Michael gazed out the window. His wounds were healed but he was still very weak. He hadn't seen Vera since their fight and he was a little anxious. Vera's words echoed in his mind. I'm so confused, she had said. She wasn't the only one who was confused. Michael gingerly stood up. He wasn't as strong as he should have been, but he was strong enough to move around the ship on his own. He began to walk down the corridor. Halfway there, Michael stopped and leaned against the wall, trying to force the dizziness away. When it was gone, he continued to walk, stopping when he reached Vera's door. From what Allen had told him, Vera had locked herself up and only came out to eat, use the bathroom, and have her arm taken care of. Michael drew on his courage and knocked on the door.  
  
" Who is it?" Vera called dully.  
  
" Me. Are you decent?" Michael responded.  
  
" Take a wild guess." Vera called.  
  
" In body but not in mind?" Michael suggested.  
  
" Ding-ding! We have a winner!" Vera said sarcastically. Michael tried the door but it was locked.  
  
" The doors locked." He called.  
  
" I know." Vera replied without emotion.  
  
" Are you going to unlock it?" Michael asked.  
  
" No."  
  
" Oh, okay." Michael leaned against the door and sighed. " Then I'll talk to you through the door."  
  
" Why bother?" Vera asked.  
  
" Because you're my friend and you're obviously depressed, so I walked all the way down here to talk to you." Michael said cheerfully. Vera didn't respond. " You never came back."  
  
" What?" Vera asked in annoyance.  
  
" I told you to go open my gift and come back, but you never came." Michael said. Vera was silent and Michael waited.  
  
" You were asleep." Vera said pointedly.  
  
" You still could have come." Michael said in a similar tone of voice. Vera kept her mouth shut for a minute.  
  
" I'm sorry. I was upset and I forgot." Vera said sincerely. She sounded like she meant it.  
  
" It's okay. Do you like it?" Michael said casually, while his heart was desperately praying.  
  
" Yes, I'm wearing it right now." Vera said. Her voice sounded closer, like she was leaning against the door now too.  
  
" What have you been doing all this time?" Michael asked after a minute.  
  
" Moping around like an idiot." Vera said ruefully.  
  
" If you needed to mope, then I'm glad you did it. Are you going to unlock the door any time soon?" Michael asked.  
  
" Maybe." Vera said thoughtfully. The two were silent.  
  
" I'm sorry I yelled so much that day." Vera said quietly.  
  
" Don't be. We both said some things we didn't mean, but we needed to get them off our chests. I'm glad we fought." Michael said. Vera made no verbal response. Michael heard the knob turn and before he could move, the door opened and he fell.  
  
" Whoa! Ow!" Michael stood up quickly and looked at Vera with an embarrassed smile. She greeted him with a smile and a laugh. Michael noticed his necklace around her neck. He smiled again.  
  
" It's good to see you." Michael said.  
  
" Yeah. It's good to see you too." Vera replied happily.  
  
Vera watched the ground slide beneath the Crusade. It was the middle of the night and Vera had just awakened from a disturbing dream. Vera let go of her conscious mind and drifted back to the dream  
  
Fire was everywhere. Vera was standing in a ring of fire. Strangely, though, she was not afraid. A male voice drifted from the black skies.  
  
" Stand by your cause, Vera. Do not let your wings turn black like mine. The fire will guide you through the maze of your heart. You will stare in the face of your enemy soon. Hold fast and remember me, the one who died before your birth." The deep voice said in a whisper so quiet, it might have been the wind. Vera watched ashes swirl around her and her black hair was lifted by a breeze to a sky the exact same color.  
  
" He loves you as only he can. Do not stray from him." The voice said again. It was strangely similar to her father's.  
  
" Who loves me?" Vera asked.  
  
" The one who is an angel, but not like you. He guards you the way his namesake guards heaven." The voice replied.  
  
" Who are you?" Vera asked.  
  
" Ask your father who has black wings and died at the end of the war, or so he thought." The voice replied. The fire faded from Vera's view, leaving her alone and stranded in darkness  
  
Vera snapped back into consciousness. It was morning and the Crusade had landed. Vera stood and walked out of her quarters. She strolled to the galley and found Michael eating an orange. Vera grabbed an orange for herself and ate quickly. She began to jog out of the galley when Michael called to her.  
  
" Hey, Vera, let's go for a walk later. I want off this old crate." Michael called.  
  
" Sure." Vera called back, leaving the room. She was searching for her father and found him walking down the corridor.  
  
" Dad, I've got a question." Vera said.  
  
" What?" Van asked.  
  
" Did you ever know someone who had black wings and died at the end of the war with Ziboch?" Vera asked. She knew she had just opened a very old, tender wound when Van stiffened.  
  
" Who wants to know?" he asked cautiously.  
  
" Me." Vera responded.  
  
" Why?"  
  
" I had a dream." Vera said simply.  
  
" I did know someone who fits that description. It was Folken, my brother and your uncle. He's dead." Van said roughly and walked away. Vera stood puzzling. She had no idea what her uncle's voice sounded like, and she had no way of knowing those things about him. Had Folken's spirit really visited her in her dreams? Or perhaps he wasn't really dead.  
  
Michael walked down the street in the capital of Fried, the country the Crusade had landed in. Vera was at his left and Merle and Zam were right behind them.  
  
" So, where shall we go?" Michael asked.  
  
" Wherever there's food. Fried has the best food in all of Gaea. Real cheap, too." Zam said. Merle agreed.  
  
" Yeah, I haven't been in Fried since I was thirteen, and that was during the war so I couldn't really enjoy it, what with Vera's mother running like a maniac through the streets trying to get to Lord Van." Merle said. Vera rolled her eyes. Michael laughed and was about to agree that they go find some lunch when Vera spoke up.  
  
" Can we go to the beach? I'm sure they have food there, and I've never seen the ocean." Vera said. Michael agreed and everyone went to the beach. Vera loved it.  
  
" It's beautiful. I love it. It's the same color as your eyes, Michael." She stated happily. The group walked up the beach slowly, eating whatever looked good and laughing the whole way. The reached the harbor and sat on a huge rock and watched the ships come and go. The sun began to set over the horizon and Merle and Zam went back to the Crusade, leaving Michael alone with Vera. The sun fell over her face, casting shadows that made her look dark and mysterious. The dagger on her neck glistened. Michael watched her.  
  
" I had a strange dream last night. What does your name mean?" Vera asked suddenly.  
  
" It means arch angel." Michael responded. Vera nodded.  
  
" What is an arch angel?" Vera asked.  
  
" An arch angel is an angel that protects heaven and its angels. The arch angel Michael battled Lucifer, a rebellious angel, and threw him from heaven. That's why the name Michael means arch angel." Michael explained. Vera nodded again. Michael wanted to touch her, but he didn't dare. The two stood and began to walk silently back to the Crusade. Michael was concentrating on what he should say to Vera, so he didn't hear any one coming. By the time he knew they weren't alone, it was too late.  
  
Zensho angrily threw one pebble after another into the water. He wondered what was taking so long. He had given out orders to capture Princess Vera three hours ago. They should have had her by then. Zensho's trusted lieutenant, Solo, came up and whispered in Zensho's ear. He smiled to himself. Vera was within his grasp.  
  
Michael woke suddenly. He was laying on concrete. Michael sat up quickly. His memory returned and Michael immediately ran the rest of the way to the Crusade, entering through the docking bay. Michael ran into the control room, where Allen and Van were talking.  
  
" Help! Vera was captured! They came up behind me and knocked me out and took Vera!" he cried. Van leaped over the table and grabbed Michael's shoulders.  
  
" Do you know where they went?" Van asked.  
  
" No! I was knocked out!" Michael cried angrily.  
  
" Calm down, you two. Whoever took her can't be far. I'll get Hitomi on it and we'll find Vera in no time." Allen said. Van let go of Michael's shoulders and apologized. Michael didn't respond but let his head drop. He had failed.  
  
" If anyone harms a hair on her head, I'll rip of his arm and beat him to death with it." Michael growled. Van nodded.  
  
" I'll help." He offered.  
  
Vera woke up strapped to a bed. She was in her clothes and her head throbbed terribly. She moaned and called for Michael. She suddenly remembered that she had been captured. Vera began to scream, but no one answered. Vera wrenched her body around, but the only result was a throbbing right arm, which was still tender from dislocating that shoulder. Vera suddenly lay alert, sensing that she was not alone.  
  
" Who's there?" she called. The only answer was a mocking laughter in a familiar voice. Vera lay helpless at the mercy of her unknown enemy. The dagger charm lay in Vera's sight. She looked at it and remembered Michael for courage. He'll come for me, she thought, I know he will. 


	3. Enemy Revealed

Enemy Revealed  
  
Michael watched Hitomi struggle with her powers. Anger churned within him like a raging fire.  
  
He kept his face still and tried no to scream at Hitomi. Allen sensed Michael's anxiousness.  
  
" Relax, kid. Hitomi needs help, that's all." Allen said, attempting to comfort Michael. But  
  
Michael was in no mood to be comforted. He wanted to go tear into someone. He was far angrier  
  
than he had ever been in his whole life and someone was going to pay for Vera's kidnapping.  
  
" Michael, come here." Hitomi called. Michael silently moved forward. " Do you have something  
  
of Vera's with you?" Michael frowned.  
  
" Not with me." He said. He ran from the room and came back with Vera's favorite blue shirt.  
  
She had worn her new green one today, so she had left this one at home. Hitomi held the shirt in  
  
her right hand.  
  
" Put your hand over mine and picture Vera." Hitomi ordered. Michael did as he was told and  
  
pushed all his anger away. He remembered Vera screaming at him, sparring with him, walking  
  
through the market with him. Michael remembered the last time he had seen her, after sitting on  
  
the rock by the bay when they were walking home. He remembered the way the sunlight had cast  
  
shadows on her face and wished he had been able to protect her. Hitomi suddenly cried out.  
  
" Got it! I know where they took her!" Hitomi yelled, slamming her fist down on the map she had  
  
been hunched over. Van and Allen ran forward and took one look at the map.  
  
" They're practically right over us!" Van cried.  
  
" Makes sense. Right on top of us is the last place we'd look." Allen said thoughtfully. Michael  
  
looked up suddenly.  
  
" How come we can't see them? They should be within our range of sight." He asked.  
  
" Stealth technology, without a doubt." Van said with a nod. Then he grinned. " They've  
  
obviously forgotten how we deal with invisibility."  
  
" How?" Michael wondered. Allen smiled mischievously.  
  
" Seek and destroy." He said evilly.  
  
" Okay, I understand the destroy part. But if they're invisible, how do we seek?" Michael asked, curious.  
  
" We picture what we want to find in our mind." Van said, quoting someone but Michael didn't  
  
know who. Hitomi smiled gently.  
  
" We find the invisible enemy with me. I can see them. Then we show them no mercy." Hitomi  
  
said. Now Michael understood. He liked the sound of showing the enemy no mercy.  
  
Vera stared into the darkness. She tried to pull free of the cords that bound her again, but her arm  
  
screamed in pain. Vera cried out quietly. She decided to try calling again.  
  
" Is anyone there? Hello? Help me!" Vera cried. No one answered. Instead, Vera heard  
  
movement behind her. " Who's there?" Vera wrenched her shoulders to look behind her,  
  
ignoring the pain. A dark figure moved toward her. " Who are you?" she asked. Fear quivered  
  
inside her.  
  
" Relax, Lady Vera." A voice told her. Vera recognized it.  
  
" Solo?" Vera stammered in disbelief. It was Solo, Prince Zensho's personal, loyal servant. Vera  
  
gasped as he stepped out of the shadows.  
  
" I suppose you wondering what I'm doing here," Solo said. " Don't ask, it will all become clear  
  
soon. I took a great risk to see you before. my commander. I must ask that you do not mention  
  
my visit. I came to tell you that you have friends on this ship. I have rounded a small group of  
  
people who, like me, are very sick of our commander. He is on the verge of madness. We will do  
  
everything humanely possible to free you, but it can only be done if you listen to me and do  
  
exactly as I say. You must give me your word as Princess of Fanelia." Vera considered this.  
  
" Well, what have I got to lose?" she said. Solo nodded. " I give you my word, on my honor as  
  
Princess of Fanelia and on the honor of my father and mother, the King and Queen, that you have  
  
my trust."  
  
" Good," Solo rubbed his hands together. He held something up. " This is your sword. I took it  
  
from you when you were captured with the full intent of returning it." Solo leaned over the bound  
  
Vera and tucked it under some blankets so it couldn't be seen. " Now, when my commander  
  
comes, he will speak to you. Agree with everything he says but give no promises. Then, he will  
  
untie you. Wait until he turns his back and draw your sword. He thinks you are unarmed and  
  
defenseless. Remember that I was never here. Do not kill him if you want to avoid full-scale war.  
  
Knock him out and take the keys on his belt. Go out the door and keep going straight, make no  
  
turns. You will find yourself in the docking bay where I and a few colleagues of mine will be  
  
waiting. My friends will rush you and pretend to fight you and you must pretend to fight back.  
  
They will push you towards a guymelif and whisper to you how to operate it. You must then turn  
  
around and climb into the guymelif and pilot it out. Your friends are almost directly below us.  
  
Our sources tell us they are planning to attack us, so you might meet them halfway. Those are my  
  
instructions. My commander will be here soon, so I must leave you. Remember, I was never  
  
here." Solo left the room with a nod to Vera. She nodded back and awaited the arrival of her  
  
enemy. A young man stepped into the room and locked the door behind him.  
  
" Hello, Princess Vera. Fancy meeting you here." An evil voice said. Vera gasped.  
  
" You? You're the leader of the rebellion?" she asked in disbelief. Zensho stepped from the  
  
shadows. He walked up and stood over Vera, admiring her like she was a magnificent trophy he  
  
had won. Vera turned her head away so she wouldn't spit at his face.  
  
" Beautiful as always. I suppose you're wondering what I've got to do with all this, so I'll tell  
  
you." Zensho looked at her again. " You might want to make yourself comfortable." He added  
  
with a laugh. Solo was wrong, Zensho's not on the verge of madness, Vera realized, he is mad.  
  
Zensho went on with his story.  
  
" I was getting rather bored with normal, peaceful life. By mere chance I met this delightful  
  
fellow who had been one of Dilando's most trusted men back in the days of war. I believe your  
  
father fought in that war. Anyway, this fellow told me all about Dilando's battle tactics. I tell  
  
you, the man was a genius. He was so clever. But that's not the point. Hearing about the battles  
  
Dilando fought in made me think. I thought about it more and more until, finally, I decided to  
  
round up all those little guerrilla groups and make an army out of them. Then I picked some  
  
promising officers from my own country, and we began to prepare for war. And the rest, as they  
  
say, is history." Zensho smiled. Vera wanted to throw up. " Well what do you think of my ship?  
  
It was modeled after the famous Crusade. It has stealth technology copied from Ziboch." Zensho  
  
waited for Vera to reply. Vera remembered what Solo had told her. She smiled.  
  
" Impressive." She commented. She decided to throw a seductive twist in. The thought of talking  
  
like that to Zensho made Vera want to slit her own throat, but it was necessary. Zensho yanked  
  
out a dagger and cut the cords that bound Vera. She sat up and rubbed her arm gingerly. Zensho  
  
went on making plans, with Vera adding a couple yes's and commenting on Zensho's brilliance.  
  
Vera waited for Zensho to turn his back. He finally did, turning to stare out a window. Vera  
  
quickly grabbed her sword. She didn't bother to draw it, but simply smacked Zensho on the back  
  
of the head. He dropped like a sack of potatoes. She then grabbed the remains of the cords and  
  
tied him up and gagged him with his own handkerchief. Vera hastily attached her sword to her  
  
belt, snatched the keys from Zensho and unlocked the door. Once outside, all Vera saw was  
  
mayhem. She heard someone shout something about intruders, and decided that Michael had  
  
come. She decided to follow Solo's advice and ran straight ahead. She emerged in the docking  
  
bay. Vera looked for Solo but didn't see him.  
  
" Vera!" someone cried. Vera turned to see Michael running toward her, sword drawn. Vera  
  
found herself in Michael's arms.  
  
" Vera, I'm so glad your okay!" Michael murmured happily.  
  
" Michael, I know who the leader of the rebellion is!" Vera said excitedly while Michael held her.  
  
" No time. Come on, we've got to get out of here!" Michael cried. He took Vera's hand and led  
  
her through the chaos to the Crusade. Allen was guarding the door.  
  
" Got her! Let's go!" Michael cried. In no time, Vera was being hugged and congratulated while  
  
the Crusade took off. When they were in the clear, Vera told the whole story.  
  
" So Zensho is trying to follow in Dilando's footsteps." Van murmured.  
  
" Doesn't he know who Dilando really is?" Millerna asked.  
  
" Who?" Michael asked.  
  
" Dilando was Allen's little sister, Serena." Hitomi explained.  
  
" If he knew, he wouldn't be doing this." Allen said decisively.  
  
" Wait! There are people inside trying to overthrow Zensho!" Vera yelled.  
  
" Really?" everyone else said unanimously.  
  
" Yes, Solo is one of them. We have allies inside the rebels inner circle." Vera explained.  
  
Everyone was happy. Vera wandered off to the docking bay alone. She didn't want to run so she  
  
climbed up Double Edge and sat on its hand. She looked over at Arch Angel, next to her.  
  
Michael came looking for her.  
  
" Vera? Are you in here?" he called.  
  
" Yeah." Vera responded.  
  
" What's the matter?" Michael called up to her.  
  
" I don't know." Vera admitted. Michael climbed up and sat down next to her.  
  
" Maybe a sparring match will cheer you up." Michael suggested. Vera agreed and sparred with  
  
Michael. When they were done, Vera sat down. She watched Michael and remembered how he  
  
had held her so affectionately. He reminded her of a faithful puppy, except a human who had  
  
feelings, possibly for her. Michael walked over and pulled Vera up. He suddenly put his hand  
  
under Vera's chin and lifted her face to his. Their lips met and parted quickly. Michael turned on  
  
his heals and walked away, leaving Vera alone and confused as ever.  
  
Michael was back in his quarters, alone. He wondered why he had kissed Vera, and what she  
  
thought about it. Michael remembered everything about her, from her long thin body to her  
  
emerald eyes. He was fifteen and in love with a tomboy princess. Maybe it was like everyone had  
  
always told him, he was just a hopeless romantic. Maybe it was just a crush and it would pass.  
  
Michael prayed this was not so. He wanted what he felt to be real very badly. He longed for Vera  
  
to love him the way he loved her.  
  
Hitomi smiled gently at Vera, who was pigging out in the galley. Hitomi had seen Michael kiss  
  
Vera and knew Vera was confused about it. Those two were soul mates, just like the cards said.  
  
Hitomi knew Vera was confused, like she herself had been when she was fifteen. Vera would  
  
find her love in Michael soon enough.  
  
Vera stared at her mother in disbelief.  
  
" You have got to be kidding me." Vera said flatly.  
  
" No, I'm not kidding. I know you don't like this, but you have to." Hitomi said. Vera dropped to  
  
her knees.  
  
" No way! Uh-uh! I refuse. I will not wear a dress! End of story, I will not!" Vera cried. Hitomi sighed.  
  
" I know. But you have to." Hitomi responded.  
  
" It's not that bad." Merle offered. Vera gave her a poisonous look. Hitomi laughed.  
  
" Oh, come on, Vera. Whether you like this or not, you are going to wear a dress to the banquet.  
  
It won't kill you." She said, grabbing Vera's arm and dragging her into her room.  
  
" Maybe not, but it will come darn-well close!" Vera screamed. Inside Vera's quarters, the older  
  
woman fought with an unwilling Vera and won.  
  
" Vera, come on out." Hitomi called. Everyone was dressed up and waiting on Vera.  
  
" No." Vera said pointedly. No one had been able to drag her from her quarters yet.  
  
" Vera." Allen growled.  
  
" Forget it." Vera growled back.  
  
" Vera Fanel, we have a banquet to attend that might win the war, and you are coming whether  
  
you want to or not!" Van shouted through the locked door.  
  
" No!" Vera shouted back. She was determined to stay right where she was. Michael knocked on  
  
the door.  
  
" Vera, are you decent?' he called gently.  
  
" No." Vera returned. She heard Michael sigh.  
  
" Unlock the door, Vera." Michael called. Vera heard force in his voice. Vera unlocked the door  
  
and Michael stepped in. He looked her up and down.  
  
" You look great, Vera. I don't see a problem." Michael pointed out. He picked Vera's dagger  
  
necklace up off the floor from where it had fallen during the fight to get Vera into the dress. Vera  
  
stood angrily. She knew she looked good in the blue dress with a white, wide bottom, but was  
  
very upset.  
  
" I'm not a doll. I don't want to go." Vera growled at him. Michael was not intimidated.  
  
" Come on, Vera. You know I can see right through that. Wanna tell me what's the matter?"  
  
Michael offered, motioning for her to sit in front of the mirror. Vera did.  
  
" I'm not a doll. Everyone treats me like a delicate porcelain doll. Like I'll break if I fall. It's all  
  
because I look like this. I'm not here for them to dress up and say ' Oh, look at Vera, she's so  
  
beautiful.' I want to be me and only me." Vera said angrily. Michael fastened the necklace on her  
  
neck and brushed her hair. Vera felt his hands stroking her hair and brushing against her skin.  
  
" Well, be you. I think that no matter what they make you wear, you're beautiful in a very  
  
different way than the way they want. They want something pretty to look at, I want someone  
  
that's great to be around, funny, and has a mind of her own. You're all that, so you're very  
  
attractive me, both inside and outside." Michael confessed. Vera blushed lightly.  
  
" You mean it?" she asked shyly.  
  
" You bet." Michael confirmed. " So what do you say? Why don't we show them that beauty can  
  
have a mind of its own?" Michael grinned devilishly. Vera grinned back.  
  
" You got it." She agreed. Her hair fell around her shoulders as she stood and followed Michael  
  
outside. On the way to the palace where the banquet with the prince of Fried was being held,  
  
Vera thought about what Michael had said. He thinks I'm attractive, she thought. Vera  
  
remembered that single instant when Michael's lips had held contact with hers and shuddered  
  
happily. A silk shawl around her shoulders drooped a little and Merle prompted Vera to wear it  
  
right. Vera looked at Michael, striding confidently in front of her, sword swinging from his hips.  
  
His long legs carried him with ease, and his sable hair fell across his face. He was talking to  
  
Allen about battle tactics at the moment. Vera wondered if she would ever sort out her feelings  
  
for him.  
  
At the banquet, Vera was positive that if she died right then, it would be the best thing that could  
  
happen to her. She looked at her father, who was staring into space. Allen was trying to pay  
  
attention, but he looked like his mind was wandering. Hitomi was sitting alert, but every now and  
  
then her eyes would droop. Michael fought a yawn, and ended up having to cover it. Vera  
  
pretended to laugh at some noble's extremely boring story when he reached a funny part, but her  
  
laugh came out unnaturally high. Vera silently watched things proceed and became more alert  
  
when her father told an exciting story about the last time he was in Fried, during the war with  
  
Ziboch. He told of everything that had happened, from how the priest Platok was murdered and  
  
impersonated to Hitomi's interrogation in which she had had an over- powering vision that had  
  
killed her. Van then told of how he revived her and then convinced the Prince of Fried that they  
  
were not rebels. Vera had never heard this story before and was intrigued. She noticed Michael  
  
was paying attention too. There's a lot he doesn't know, Vera realized. She wondered what it was  
  
like to be totally alone in a strange world where everything was different. She remembered when  
  
she had first seen Michael on Gaea. She remembered how bewildered he seemed, how he had  
  
stared in awe at things she took for granted. When Vera looked up, the banquet was drawing to a  
  
close and Vera was grateful. The group left and walked back to the Crusade, talking about how  
  
dull the whole thing was, except for Van's story. Allen said that even though he was there, he  
  
loved hearing those stories. Michael was walking slower than usual, letting the others get ahead  
  
of him. Vera adjusted her pace to match his.  
  
" Did things like that really happen? That story of Van's wasn't real, right?" Michael asked. Vera  
  
shook her head.  
  
" That really happened. It was about three years before I was born. There was a whole war." Vera  
  
said. Michael looked at her to see if she was telling the truth. Finally believing her, Michael  
  
looked to the star-filled sky.  
  
" Maybe you should tell me about it sometime." He said. Vera nodded and wondered what he  
  
thought about. 


	4. Realization of War

Vera spun around. She having the fire dream again. The fire surrounded her, burning and blistering, but Vera knew it wouldn't touch her. All the same, her leg and shoulders throbbed like they always did when she saw fire.  
  
" The enemy revealed himself." The deep voice whispered to Vera.  
  
" Yes. I know who you are." She suddenly stated.  
  
" Oh, do you? Who am I?" the voice taunted.  
  
" You're either Folken Fanel or his ghost haunting me. What do you want from me?" Vera asked the black sky.  
  
" I want to steer you from the path I took." The voice replied.  
  
" You mean the dragon that took your arm? I already avoided that." Vera told the voice.  
  
" No. Your strength will soon be put the test. I told you before, do not stray from your guardian angel." The voice told her.  
  
" What'll happen if I do?" Vera asked defiantly.  
  
" You will suffer a fate similar to mine. To this day I wear the scar of my mistakes." The voice told her.  
  
" What scar?" Vera asked.  
  
" My wings. My stupidity and blunders caused them to turn black. I bear the pain while I speak to you." The voice said.  
  
" So you are Folken. You're my uncle. Are you alive or dead?" Vera wanted to know for her father's sake.  
  
" That question will be answered later. Your father knows better than to question such things before the appropriate time, so I think you should learn it." The voice, now known to Vera as Folken, said.  
  
" Don't compare me to him!" Vera cried into the sky.  
  
" I'm not. You are comparing yourself." Folken said. Vera watched the sky and fire fade, and she drifted alone...  
  
Vera's eyes snapped open and she sat up. Her body was drenched in sweat, and she could still feel the heat of the fire as if it was real. Vera buried her face in her arms and breathed in one shaky breath after another. She was unsure to the meaning of the dream. She stood and walked to Michael's door and knocked softly. Her long shirt and loose pants swished around her thin body. Vera would wear shorts to bed, but the scars on her left leg left her unwilling to wear shorts of any kind since she was five. Michael groaned inside his room.  
  
" Michael, it's me. Can I come in?" Vera called quietly. A drowsy, mumbling Michael opened the door and let Vera in.  
  
" What's the matter?" Michael asked her.  
  
" I had a dream. It's kind of upsetting me." Vera said. Michael lay back down in his bed. He motioned for Vera to sit on the bed next to him. He was wearing pants and his chest was bare. Vera had visited Michael before on many sleepless nights so he was used to seeing her like she was and she was used to seeing him like that. Vera walked over and sat.  
  
" Tell me about it." Michael demanded gently. Vera poured out the dream, how her dead uncle's voice floated down from the sky and told her things. Michael sat silently with his eyes closed. When Vera was done, he breathed deeply.  
  
" Why is it so strange that you aren't afraid of the fire?" Michael asked. Vera hung her head silently.  
  
" It's a long story." She said.  
  
" One that you don't want to tell?" Michael suggested, opening his eyes and looking at her.  
  
" Well, when I was five, I was trapped in a forest fire. Ever since then, I've been afraid of fire." Vera said. She pulled up her pant leg and showed him the scars. " These are some of the scars. The worst is on my shoulders." Vera looked away and then turned back. Michael watched her.  
  
" It's okay to be afraid of something. I'm scared of dogs, if it makes you feel any better. I was a victim of a dog attack when I was six." Michael explained, pointing to a scar above his eye.  
  
" Really?" Vera asked.  
  
" Yeah. Everyone's scared of something. It's normal. Just don't let the fear get to you." Michael cautioned. Vera nodded. She lay down next to him and he put the blanket over her. Vera wondered what her parents were afraid of. She decided not to think about it.  
  
" Back to the dream, I can't help but wonder why Folken's spirit haunts me. I don't even know the real story about him." Vera said. Michael cocked his head.  
  
" Maybe that's it. Maybe he wants you to know about him, for some reason." Michael suggested.  
  
" He did say he wanted to steer me from the path he took." Vera admitted.  
  
" You see? Maybe he thinks you're in danger of making his mistakes and, because you're his niece, he wants to protect you." Michael explained. Vera nodded again. " Now I suggest you go back to bed so I can get some sleep." Michael said in fake anger. Vera smiled and stood.  
  
" Okay. Goodnight, Michael." Vera said, walking out the door.  
  
" 'Night, Vera." He replied. Vera lay back down in her bed in her room and pulled the blankets up to her chin. She settled in and as she slowly drifted back to sleep, she thought to herself, if Folken wants to protect me then Michael can relate to the feeling. Why do so many people want me to be safe?  
  
Michael groaned audibly and rolled over in his bed, burying his face in his pillow.  
  
" Go away." He told the sunlight streaming in his window. I really need some curtains, he thought grumpily, remembering his blackout curtains back home.  
  
" Michael, wake up." Vera called through the door. Michael groaned again, pulling the blanket up over his head.  
  
" Sure, you're cheery. You're used to being woken up in the middle of the night." He growled. What was it with that girl and mornings?  
  
" Aw, don't be such a baby. You lose a half an hour of sleep and you act like you haven't slept at all." Vera scolded. Michael grunted. Vera came in and pulled the blanket off him and yanked the pillow away, leaving Michael exposed to the harsh morning light.  
  
" Go away!" he yelled at her. Vera just laughed at him and tossed the pillow at his face.  
  
" You're really annoying, you know that?" Michael asked.  
  
" Well, you're not exactly going to win an award for sweetness." Vera said. She was in an unusually good mood. Michael made a bold effort to sit up. He saw the perfectly round scar on his stomach that was barely a month and a half old.  
  
" What's got you in such a good mood?" Michael asked.  
  
" Oh, I'm just feeling really good." Vera said happily. Michael watched her jog out of the room energetically. He felt his heart tear. He really wanted to love her, but she had dangerous written all over her. Michael yanked a shirt over his head and left the room to get breakfast. He grabbed his customary orange and leaned against the counter to eat it when Merle and Zam came in, arguing.  
  
" No way. Not all pink. Other colors, please, Merle." Zam said calmly.  
  
" Why not? Pink is a wedding color. What's wrong with it?" Merle said angrily.  
  
" I don't think everything should be pink. There are other colors, like white. White goes good with pink." Zam suggested. Merle frowned. She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room without another word. Zam sighed and followed her. Michael figured they were arguing about their wedding. It wasn't much of an argument, since Merle had done all the fighting. Neither one of them had noticed Michael. Finished with his breakfast, Michael left the galley and went to the control room. Only a few crew members were there, so Michael stalked out of the room, still sleepy. He wandered around, thinking absently about Vera and his old home on Earth. His mind wandered as aimlessly as his body. Depressed, Michael found himself thinking about those rare seconds when he had connected to Vera, when he felt like they were one and whole. He remembered the affectionate embrace when he had found her on Zensho's ship. He remembered leaning against her locked door, waiting for her to tell him why she was depressed. He remembered when she had first found the dagger charm and he had stood with his hands on her shoulders. His body had been agonizingly close to hers then, the closest he had ever been to her. He remembered brushing her hair and telling her she was beautiful both on the inside and on the outside. He remembered her different expressions, agony, rage, desperation, and once, helpless love with tears streaming down her face. He had wanted so much to brush those tears away, and he had tried, but he was too weak. How would he ever tell her he loved her?  
  
Vera's energy from the morning was gone. She was sitting in a chair in the galley, absently twirling her dagger charm and thinking. Different scenes played through her mind and Michael was in most of them. Vera held her charm in front of her and sighed. She looked at it wistfully and wondered where Michael had disappeared to. He probably went back to sleep, the lazy oaf, she thought. She didn't really mean it. Michael had stood faithfully by her side for over five months without a thought to his own safety. Some of the things he had done made Vera angry, but she knew he had done them for her, with the best intentions. The scenario that had haunted her without mercy rose in her mind again. She vividly remembered that instant when he had held her face in his hands and kissed her. He had kept it sweet and simple for one glorious second, only to leave Vera more confused than ever. She stared straight ahead and wished she could understand what Michael wanted, and what she wanted. Vera stood and sat again. Part of her wanted to go find Michael and ask him what he wanted, but another part was unsure. Well, she thought, what harm could a simple question do? Standing again, Vera searched for Michael. She found him perched on Arch Angel in the docking bay, staring sullenly into blank space.  
  
" Hey Michael!" she called.  
  
" What?" Michael called back, turning his head to look at her. Vera's courage faltered.  
  
" Um, could you come down? I want to talk to you." Vera said, trying hard not tell Michael never mind and run away as fast as the wind.  
  
" Yeah?" Michael asked when he got down to Vera. His blue eyes sparkled. Vera swallowed.  
  
" About the other day, in here... Well, I was wondering why you... Why you..." Vera swallowed again and looked up at Michael helplessly. He thought for a moment and then smiled gently.  
  
" I know what you want to say." He said quietly. Vera breathed deeply. There was no turning back now.  
  
" And?" Vera said. He stepped a little closer to her, and Vera's heart started to beat faster.  
  
" And, I did it because... It's hard to explain." He frowned as he searched for words. " I did it because I really care about you, and not just as a sister or a friend. I'd do it again, too." Was he saying he loved her? Vera stared at his face. She suddenly realized he was standing much closer than before, his head down to look at her. Vera suddenly felt everything, like her senses were ten times more acute. Her skin tingled when Michael touched her, as if a hundred tiny lightning bolts were shooting through her skin. Vera reached up and put her arms around his neck. Michael held her gently but firmly, like he didn't want to take it too far but at the same time, he wanted to make sure she wasn't going anywhere. Just before kissing her, Michael stopped, inches away.  
  
" You're beautiful." He told her. Vera's eyes opened wide in shock. Her beauty had been commented on before, but never so simply. So simple, and yet so meaningful, those two words meant more to Vera than anything else. Vera felt Michael's lips press against hers and she relaxed. Her tense body was suddenly much more limp and she felt very comfortable, as if kissing Michael was the most natural thing in the world. Michael's kiss was gentle and sweet but forceful, like his personality. Michael pulled his head away. Vera still stayed in his arms was it was warm and safe. She leaned her head against his chest and smiled. Something she had told him a long time ago popped into her head. I want answers no one can give, she had said. Here were the answers she had wanted. Now Vera knew what she truly wanted. Michael laid his head on top of hers and sighed contentedly. He held her close for what seemed like hours, until Vera moved to look at him. She was happy. Michael looked like something he had wanted for a long time had finally been given to him. He kissed Vera's forehead tenderly.  
  
" I've got you now." He whispered. Vera smiled and looked into his eyes.  
  
" I'm so happy." She told him. He kissed her again for an answer. Vera silently prayed it would never end, even though she knew it had to. Michael pulled away from Vera, holding her at arms length. He examined her, not the way her suitors had always examined her like she was a prize they wanted to win, but like she was a person he loved and wanted to remember every detail of her. Vera felt beautiful under his gaze. For once she was totally happy, the kind of happiness that makes you want to laugh and cry at the same time, the kind that is so pure it's addictive. Vera knew that she belonged with Michael, now and forever. The cards had said so.  
  
Michael was eating dinner quietly. It had been an hour since he had last seen Vera, and almost four hours since their time in the docking bay. Michael still wasn't sure it was real. He had looked for Vera every time he thought maybe it was a really realistic dream. If it was a dream, it was a very good one. But the looks Vera gave him, the happy smiles she gave to thin air for no apparent reason, confirmed that he had not dreamed what had happened. He was unusually happy, and the adults were sensing the sudden change in the teens. Van was giving Michael a curious look, almost as if suspected something was going on between Vera and Michael. Michael had always talked to Van, but this was his joy and he was not going to share it anytime soon. Michael returned Van's look with a smile. Van shrugged and left the galley. Michael stood to find Vera. He found her in the recreation room, looking at wedding dress pictures with the other women. Vera saw him come in and gave him a private smile. She held up a picture of a wedding dress for everyone to see.  
  
" I love this one." She stated, catching Michael's eye. It was a pretty dress, simple and elegant. Millerna laughed.  
  
" Vera, that looks like a more modern version of the dress your mother wore on her wedding day." She laughed. Hitomi nodded. Michael smiled at Vera and left, knowing she would come to him if she wanted to. He wandered to his quarters and lay down on the bed, content to know Vera was not far away. He had gotten up this morning agitated and tired, and it had turned out to be the happiest day of his life he had yet to experience. Michael opened his eyes to see Vera. She sat down on the edge of the bed and Michael sat up and touched her hand. She didn't say anything, she didn't need to. Michael saw everything he wanted to know in her eyes. Her lips found his and held contact for a minute. Michael pulled his head back a little. He leaned his forehead against hers and smiled gently.  
  
" Hi." He whispered. Vera leaned against him and grinned. Nothing would ever be like it was before, and Michael knew it. He felt the dagger charm on Vera's neck and reached down and held it up for both of them to see. The sapphire sparkled in the fading light and the gold shone brightly. Vera reached up and held it in her hand. Michael groped for words but found none. He wanted to say he loved her, but it seemed to soon. He'd had girlfriends before, but he had never felt like this about someone. Never had just touching a person meant so much to him, never had he wanted so much to protect someone. He felt Vera's heart beating and he heard her breathe next to him. Everything about her was perfect in Michael's eyes. He caressed her face and kissed her again. Vera looked up at him.  
  
" Dad's going into enemy territory tomorrow. Mom's going with him." She said.  
  
" Why?" Michael asked.  
  
" To spy from the air. They're going on Escaflowne." Vera looked upset. Michael understood.  
  
" They'll be fine. The enemy doesn't have flying guymelifs, and Escaflowne is really agile so the bad guys can't get them. They'll be just fine." Michael said. He hugged her for reassurance. He wasn't really as sure as he sounded.  
  
Vera looked out the window of the control room.  
  
" They've been gone all day!" she cried angrily. The pilot sighed.  
  
" Lady Vera, they're fine." He said in a slightly agitated voice. A more patient Michael stepped up behind Vera and took her hand.  
  
" Relax, Vera." He told her gently. Vera breathed deeply and tried hard not to scream.  
  
" I'm just so worried." Vera confessed. Michael gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and when no one was looking, kissed her on the cheek. Vera acknowledged this reassurance and was about to say something to him when Allen walked in.  
  
" Any sign of them?" Allen asked. Michael let go of Vera's hand and stepped away from her guiltily. Vera covered for him.  
  
" No, not since we lost sight of them." She said a little to loudly. Allen gave the pair a curious look and then turned away.  
  
" Don't worry about your parents, Vera. If Van doesn't see danger coming, Hitomi senses it. They're an invincible team." He said. I know, Vera thought ruefully. She had known all her life. They won the war together. Vera had heard the stories again and again. Vera looked to Michael, who was still avoiding Allen's gaze guiltily. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the window. Something black against the blue sky caught her eye.  
  
" Hey," she said quietly. She squinted at the object. Her eyes suddenly shot open. " Hey! There's a ship! There's a ship out there!" she screamed. Allen dashed to the window.  
  
" I don't recognize that ship. They might be the enemy. Get them on communications immediately!" he hollered to his crew. Allen picked up the voice transmitter.  
  
" Ship ahead, ship ahead, this is Allen Schezar, captain of the Crusade. You are entering our territory and we request your identification and your captain's name. If you do not comply, we will be forced to send our guymelif force." Allen stated in a monotone voice. His eyes were narrow. The crew and Michael and Vera froze, waiting for the response.  
  
" Crusade, this is the Blade, and its captain goes by the name Tygir. We apologize for approaching you in a threatening manner, but we have two people and a guymelif that say they are associated with you." A female voice answered.  
  
" I request the names of these people and the guymelif." Allen said.  
  
" They tell us they are called Van and Hitomi Fanel, and the guymelif is Escaflowne." The other answered. Allen's eyes opened wide and Vera tried her best not to cry.  
  
" I must ask that you land alongside us. You have with you people of importance that do indeed have association with us. I have their daughter right at my side." Allen demanded.  
  
" Our captain agrees. We will land in the clearing below. There is enough room for both ships." After the ships had landed, Vera dashed outside, with Michael straining to keep up.  
  
" Vera, get back here!" Michael demanded, but Vera wasn't listening. The keel plate slid open to reveal a row of guymelifs. Vera saw several forms rushing around, but two ran forward. One was taller and ran with a lopping, wide-spread gait, and the other ran with an organized, neat gait that carried the figure swiftly. Vera instantly recognized them as her parents.  
  
" Mom! Dad!" she cried. Her mother hugged her tightly and her father stood protectively over them, nodding to Michael. Allen jogged up beside the group.  
  
" What are we dealing with?" he asked Van tersely.  
  
" You're not going to believe this, but they're cat-people." Van said. Vera looked up in shock.  
  
" Huh?" she asked stupidly. Just then, a cat-girl came bounding out of the ship.  
  
" Hello, you must be the Crusade's people. My name is Tygris, pleased to meet you." the girl said. She had white fur that was stripped with black, like a white tiger. Merle hopped down and squealed upon seeing Tygris. Tygris looked at her and smiled. She appeared to be about Vera's age. A large, black cat-man strode down from the ship.  
  
" Tygris, your father is not going to be pleased." he said in a deep voice. Vera was shocked by his size. He looked a little like Zam, except much bigger and he lacked the white tipped tail. Allen, Michael, and Van all instinctively reached for their swords.  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't notice you. I'm Dromada, and I'm supposed to be watching Tygris. She doesn't want to cooperate though. Don't worry, young man, I mean you no harm." the huge cat-man stated, addressing Michael, who was nearest. Vera found her courage and stepped away from her mother to Michael's side.  
  
" Who are you?" she asked. Dromada laughed.  
  
" Have no fear. We're really quite peaceful, even if we do appear frightening. Oh, I see you have some of our kind with you." he noted, nodding to Merle and Zam, who had just arrived. Zam was a realitively large cat-man, but he was dwarfed by Dromada. As was the reaction of any tom, Zam's ears lay back flat against his head and his claws outstretched unconsciously. Vera saw her father step up, Allen at his side.  
  
" I demand to speak to your captain. I was told his name was Tygir." Allen said. Dromada rolled his eyes.  
  
" Ah yes, our captain. He'll be here soon." he said distatefully. Vera stored Dromamda's tone of voice away to consider later.  
  
" Yeah, Dad'll be here soon, but not sooner than Chuba, I bet!" Tygris added. Just then, a shot of golden fur streamed from the ship and halted beside Tygris. A tall, lean cat-boy who looked like a cheetah glared at them. Tygris smiled.  
  
" This is Chuba." she said, gesturing to the cat-boy next to her. Chuba gave a smile that could light up an unlit cave by itself. Vera felt happy just watching him smile. He looked past them and saw Merle and Zam and waved.  
  
" Hi, everyone. What brings you to this side of town?" he laughed. Van remained still, eyeing the cat-people warily. Vera noted he seemed tense, like he was waiting for something bad. Hitomi stood alert. Vera tensed and waited for whatever it was her parents were anticipating. Another figure leapt from the black ship.  
  
" Tygris, what are you doing out here? Get back in the Blade!" a voice boomed. Chuba cringed a little but Tygris stood tall.  
  
" Why, Dad? I'm just fine! I can take care of myself." Tygris said angrily. The burly figure that had yelled turned his attention to Vera and the others. He was a cat-man with tiger-like fur, dusky orange with black stripes, and a large build of body. He wasn't quite as large as Dromada, but he was still very large.  
  
" I'm Tygir, captain of this ship, the Blade. I'm sorry that we had your people. I'm sure you want the guymelif back as well." Tygir said. Vera saw her father's back stiffen. Obviously, Van and Tygir had met and didn't really like each other.  
  
" Yes," Van said stiffly, in a voice he used when addressing people he didn't like. " We will be taking my guymelif. Thank you for picking us up. We will be glad to return the favor if you need us." Vera watched her father talk to this tigerish cat-man. Allen drew his sword slowly, a gesture that clearly stated he didn't like Tygir and was prepared to fight. Vera and Michael followed suit. Vera suddenly had a swift vision. Unfamiliar guymelifs stormed around and fought with each other. Vera saw Double Edge, Arch Angel, and Escaflowne amid the mayhem, fighting ferociously. Tygir's voice laughed in the background, a sound that made Vera quake. Vera snapped out of the vision and leaned toward Michael.  
  
" I don't like him." she whispered, nodding to Tygir, who was speaking angrily to Dromada about something. Michael nodded.  
  
" I know. He smells bad." Michael said. Vera looked at him.  
  
" What? He doesn't smell at all." Vera said, confused. Michael rolled his eyes.  
  
" It's a figure of speach. I mean, I don't like his looks." Michael said. Vera nodded. Nobody liked him. Zam was unconsciously kneading his claws and staring at Tygir, ears flat against hs head. Merle had retreated back a few steps and was peering over Zam's shoulder. Allen and Van both held their swords and watched Tygir warily. Michael stood in front of Vera protectively and watched Allen out of the corner of his eye, waiting for a signal to charge. Hitomi stood bravely right behind Van, her green eyes glistening dangerously. Vera herself sensed danger radiating from Tygir. The other cat-people seemed nice enough. Vera had taken an imediate liking to Tygris, who seemed to be Tygir's daughter, and Chuba, who seemed to be solely interested in making people laugh. She wasn't sure of Dromada at first, but he also appeared nice. Vera watched Tygir retreat back to his ship, the Blade, and then stepped forward.  
  
" Hi. My name is Vera Fanel. And this is my friend and guardian, Michael." she said, smiling broadly. " Those two back there are Merle and Zam, and this is my mom and dad, Van and Hitomi. That's Allen, and Millerna is inside the Crusade." Vera gestured to the people around, who in turn said hello. Van and Allen put their swords away, and Micahel rushed to do so himself. Tygris laughed.  
  
" We already introduced ourselves. Oh, you'll have to excuse Dad, he got up on the wrong side of bed this morning." she said. Chuba rolled his eyes.  
  
" So what else is new? He always gets up on the wrong side of bed. I think it's habit." he said thoughtfully. Dromada stifled a laugh.  
  
" You'd better not talk about Captain Tygir that way, he might hear you." Dromada scolded, even though he was trying not to laugh. Chuba groaned audibly. Vera laughed at this exchange. Everybody visibly relaxed. Vera smiled at Tygris, who returned it with a grin. Merle leaped up and started talking and Zam sulked back into the ship. Vera didn't think about it. She concentrated on talking to Tygris with Merle while Michael and Chuba got to know each other and Van and Allen talked about the Blade, which was a really unique ship, with Dromada. Vera happily made a new friend and ignored the morbid feeling in her heart.  
  
Tygris leaned back against a large rock and listened to Vera scramble to the top. Vera had become a fast friend to Vera and Merle, and she was glad. Chuba was the only one her age that Tygris had been around in a long time, and Vera was like waking up and smelling the breakfast dish, as Chuba would say.  
  
" Hey Tygris, how do you know Chuba?" Vera called down.  
  
" Oh, we met when we were younger. He's an orphan, but he never talks about it." Tygris informed her. Merle gasped.  
  
" He's an orphan too? I'm an orphan and so is Zam!" she cried. Tygris looked at her.  
  
" Zam? Oh, isn't he that black tom you were with?" she asked. Merle nodded.  
  
" Well, I was wondering, are you and Chuba an item?" Merle asked mischeviously. Tygris blushed.  
  
" An item? Um, well, no." she stuttered. Vera covered her mouth and tried not to laugh, but a tiny giggle escaped.  
  
" Oh, and that reminds me, Vera. How about you and Michael? I saw that look you gave him yesterday." Merle said. Vera's eyes opened very wide and she turned her head away.  
  
" Me and Michael? I, uh... I don't have to answer that." Vera said. Tygris laughed.  
  
" Or you don't want to answer it?" Tygris added. Merle giggled.  
  
" Spit it out Vera." she said. Vera shook her head.  
  
" If you make me spit it out, I'll tell Zam about that other tom you met last summer while he was away." Vera said threateningly. Merle blushed a deep crimson.  
  
" Okay, I'll shut up." she said quickly.  
  
" That's better." Vera said. Tygris looked up at her.  
  
" She won't be bothering us about our love lives for a while, will she?" she asked Vera, who smiled.  
  
" Not until she thinks I've forgotten about that information," Vera said knowingly. " Which I won't!" she added loudly. Merle cringed a little.  
  
" Yeah, yeah, I know. Hey, guess what?" Merle asked, suddenly brightening.  
  
" What?" Tygris and Vera asked in unison. Merle's grin grew.  
  
" Zam and I are going for a moonlit walk tonight." she said in a mysterious voice.  
  
" Oooohhhh." Tygris said. Vera smiled.  
  
" Did he ask you, or did you make him?" she asked.  
  
" He asked me, for your information." Merle responded angrily. Vera cocked an eyebrow.  
  
" After how much prodding?" she asked. Merle frowned angrily.  
  
" None of your buisness." she shouted.  
  
" That means she's been pushing for this walk for a long time." Vera told Tygris. The two of them laughed while Merle fumed and stormed off. Vera jumped off the rock.  
  
" Well, now that she's gone, are you and Michael together or not?" Tygris asked. She watched a deep blush creep up Vera's neck.  
  
" Well, uh, I..." she started. Tygris grinned.  
  
" I knew it! I could tell by the way he looked at you!" she squealed. Vera jumped and covered Tygris's mouth.  
  
" You wanna keep it down? Do you have any idea how good Merle's hearing is? And you had better not say a word to anyone!" Vera threatened.  
  
" Yes, I know how good Merle's hearing probably is. I am, after all, a cat- girl too. And don't worry, your secret's safe with me. How long?" Tygris asked, tearing away from Vera's iron grip.  
  
" Actually, nothing is official yet. And if it is, less than twenty-four hours." Vera said " What about you and Chuba?"  
  
" Huh, I wish." Tygris said. " I've known the guy for years, but still it's like he thinks I'm just a friend." Vera nodded.  
  
" It's confusing. About this time two or three days ago, I was too confused to think straight." she told Tygris. Tygris sighed. She had been confused for nearly a year now, ever since she started liking Chuba.  
  
" I wonder what Michael and Chuba are doing right now." she said thoughtfully.  
  
Chuba watched Michael spar. He was watching noow, so he'd know what to expect when he offered to be Michael's sparring partner. The other boy was pretty good.  
  
" So, want a partner?" Chuba asked. Michael nodded. This guy didn't seem to be very into talking. After a little sparring, in which Chuba got badly beaten, the two stood apart, watching eachother.  
  
" Mind if I ask about your relationship with Vera?" Chuba asked, hoping to strike up a conversation. His silent partner smiled quite suddenly.  
  
" She'd kill me if I said anything." he told Chuba, who nodded.  
  
" Oh, that kind of relationship." he said thoughtfully.  
  
" How about you?" Michael asked.  
  
" No relationship. At least, not the kind of relationship I want." Chuba said. Michael nodded.  
  
" Know the feeling. How long have you known her?" he asked.  
  
" Years. I met her a little after I was orphaned." Chuba said, remembering the day. He hadn't really liked Tygris's father then, and he still didn't.  
  
" Maybe we're too different." Chuba added thoughtfully.  
  
" Opposites attract." Michael said brightly. Chuba shrugged, thinking that those thoughts were wishful thinking. Tygris was very different from him, right on down to the way her white fur contrasted his gold fur. And then there was the whole matter of her father, Tygir, who would never approve of Tygris having a boyfriend of any kind. Tygir didn't like many people at all, and had a low tolerence for incompetence and inferiority. And in his mind, Chuba was very incompetent and inferior. Chuba, in part, strongly believed that Tygir was a liar, a cheater, and overly obsessed with fighting. Whenever Chuba managed to make Tygir mad, which was at least three times a day, he liked to run around the Blade and then hide in his quarters until his opressor cooled off. As a result, Chuba spent a lot of time in his quarters. Chuba often found himself thinking, if it wasn't for Tygris I'd have blown this joint years ago.  
  
" You know, you're pretty fast, Chuba." Michael commented, shaking Chuba from his thoughts.  
  
" Go fast, or go home. That's what I always say." Chuba said with a smile. Michael's blue eyes sparkled and Chuba wondered, for the millionth time that day, what Tygris really thought of him.  
  
Vera stared thoughtfully out the window in the dark night. She wondered where Merle and Zam were. Someone knocked on the door.  
  
" Vera, you decent?" Michael asked.  
  
" In body but not in mind." Vera dutifully responded. Michael stepped into Vera's quarters and closed the door behind him. He sat on the bed next to Vera and put his arms around her and Vera leaned against him. She was tired but determined to wait for Merle.  
  
" You should be asleep." Michael told her.  
  
" So should you." Vera retorted. She craned her neck to look at him. " They were supposed to be back half an hour ago."  
  
" Don't worry. Merle and Zam are big cat-people. They'll be just fine." he said comfortingly. Suddenly, Merle appeared on the tree line. Vera sat up.  
  
" There they are." she said, relieved. Then she saw something was very wrong. " Wait, she looks like she's hurt. And where's Zam?" Vera suddenly panicked. She jumped up and rushed out to meet Merle. Vera ran up to Merle but just as she got there, Merle collapsed. Vera dove to catch her.  
  
" Merle, what happened?" Vera asked, seeing the cuts and bruises all over Merle's body.  
  
" The enemy... came. They tried..." Merle attempted to talk, but she kept breaking off. " It was... horrible. Zam... they threw him up against a tree. And the guymelifs..." Merle's voice trailed off and she fainted. Micahel ran to Vera's side.  
  
" What happened?" he asked. Vera shook her head.  
  
" I don't know. Help me carry her in to the Crusade." Vera told Michael. He nodded and picked Merle up. Whoever did this to Merle will pay, Vera thought.  
  
Later...  
  
Vera stood outside the medical room with Hitomi. The men had all gone to look for Zam. Tygris ran up to them.  
  
" Any news?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
" No, Millerna's still checking her out." Hitomi said slowly. Vera silently stared at the door, willing it to open. Just then, it did open, revealing a somber-looking Millerna.  
  
" Well?" Vera asked impatiently. Millerna looked up sadly.  
  
" No serious injuries. A lot of cuts and more bruises than I've ever seen. Whoever attacked her showed her no mercy. And..." Millerna looked away, as if she couldn't bear to look into Vera's eyes.  
  
" And? And what?" Tygris asked loudly. Millerna looked up and Vera saw that she was crying.  
  
" They did the worst possible thing to her. They raped her." she said quietly. Tygris gasped and Hitomi moaned, but Vera simply sat down, right where she was.  
  
" What kind of monster would do such a thing?" she asked mournfully. She looked up, rage and sorrow in her eyes. " Someone will pay for this." she growled.  
  
" Yes. Someone will pay dearly." Tygris agreed. Even though she had just met Merle, Tygris had already developed a strong friendship with her. Vera heard someone coming down the corridor. It was Chuba.  
  
" We found Zam." he said. Vera could tell by his voice that he did not come bearing good news.  
  
" Well, where is he?" Hitomi asked, her voice unusually high. Chuba shook his head.  
  
" I'm sorry. He's dead. We did everything we could to save him, but we were to late. It took too long to find him." he told them. Tygris covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
" Vera, Hitomi, I'm so sorry." she muttered. Vera suddenly stood and ran away. She found herself in the docking bay, running for the exit. She tripped and fell flat on her stomach. Tears ran down her face. Zam was dead and some monster had raped Merle. Vera raised her head.  
  
" So this is war." she thought out loud.  
  
Michael stood outside the medical room. He felt sick. He had just helped carry Zam's broken body back to the Crusade. Nausea washed over him and he ran out of the corridor. Michael kept running blindly unyil he found himself outside, on his knees and vomitting violently. After that he washed his mouth out in a stream and went to look for Vera. He had been told she had run off alone. Michael knew she could be anywhere, but he had hunch that she wasn't far. Sure enough, he found her in the docking bay, face streaked with tears. He sat down beside her.  
  
" I feel sick." Michael said shakily. He felt like he was going to throw up again.  
  
" Me too." Vera said dully. Her eyes were glazed over, as if she was in shock. Michael put his arm around her shoulders, which were shaking.  
  
" God, Michael, who would stoop that low? She never hurt a fly!" Vera moaned. Michael let his head hang.  
  
" I know. It's too awful to think about." Michael said, trying to comfort her, but in truth, his body was shaking more than Vera's.  
  
" I had no idea! I was so clueless! How could I have thought that war was just battles and decisions and killing enemies with no faces? My hands are stained with as much blood as our enemy!" Vera cried. Michael listened and felt the realization that he had avoided for so long dawn on him. War was killing, and he had killed. He had killed fellow humans, sentinent beings, and just turned his back. He had stooped as low as his enemy. How many fathers, brothers, and sons would never come home because of him? How many little children would go to bed tonight, crying for the daddy or mommy? How many lives had been at his mercy, and yet he had snuffed them out without a thought? We're monsters, Michael thought, we're as brutal and vicious as the enemy. Vera's right, our hands are stained with as much blood as them. Suddenly a figure stood before the two teens.  
  
" War." it said. " I'll tell you this, war is actually this question and this question alone: how far into savagery must you go to defeat the savage?" Michael looked up to see Van standing over them.  
  
" How far? How far do we have to go?" he asked Van. Van shook his head.  
  
" That remains to be seen. But I promise you, you will never have to stoop as low as those monsters just did." Van said angrily and then walked off, leaving Michael alone with a crying Vera, who eventually cried herself to sleep. 


	5. Capture

Capture  
  
  
  
Merle curled into a tiny ball on her bed. Her body was to weak to stand, to weak to accept food now. Merle was locked away in her room, where she had been for a week now. Zam was dead. He couldn't be dead. Such a large part of Merle's life couldn't be gone, snuffed out in a single instant. He died instantly, Millerna had said. He felt no pain, Hitomi had assured her. It will get better, I promise, Vera had soothed. I know it hurts, and it always will, but you have to move on, Merle, Zam would have wanted you to, Tygris had told her. Merle didn't care. She had locked herself away, refusing food and drink. Now, her body was to weak to accept it even if Merle did want it. A fever had consumed her body in flames, making her cheeks unusually rosy. Hallucinations often rose to her eyes and dreams of Zam's last moments, when he had tried his best to protect her, haunted her until she refused to sleep. Sheer lack of will to live left Merle unable to care for her body's needs. She was ready to die. Life seemed bleak, when what she valued most was gone. Merle was dying and she knew it. She squeezed her eyes shut as if she expected to see Death itself standing over her. Her acute ears picked up the sound of a door opening and closing and her nose smelled a cat-person, a tom. Zam? Merle's mind raced madly.  
  
" You have a fever. Poor kitten." a deep voice said gently. Merle's heart fell. It was only Dromada. A wet cloth dabbed her chapped lips. Merle tried to raise a hand to push the cloth away but her arm was too heavy now.  
  
" Don't. I want to die." she whispered to him hoarsely. Using her voice made her whole chest ache, but Merle no longer really felt the pain.  
  
" Don't talk, you might hurt yourself." Dromada's voice soothed.  
  
" I don't want to live!" Merle said, trying to raise the level of her voice, but to no avail.  
  
" Those who think death is the only answer to their problems are not ready to die, for they have never truly lived." Dromada said sternly. Merle opened her eyes slowly.  
  
" But, what do I have left? It's all gone, my love and my dignity, all I had left is gone." Merle whispered.  
  
" That's where you are wrong. I can tell you that more people than you suspect have cried themselves to sleep all these nights and then been haunted by nightmares. They don't want to lose you." Dromada said. Merle heard a purr rise in his chest. He started dabbing the cloth against Merle's lips again, slowly soaking her swollen tongue, wetting her parched mouth, and cooling her fevered insides. Merle found herself greedily attacking the cloth, sucking all the liquid she could get from it. Dromada laughed.  
  
" Now she wants to live! Careful, kitten, you're not ready for so much yet." Dromada said, purring loudly. He slowly fed her sips of water and then small amounts of well-crushed food. It tasted awful, but Merle found within her a will to live that didn't care if it tasted good or not. Merle curled her tail around her and let Dromada hold her. His gentle, deep purr lulled her into a deep sleep.  
  
Vera leaned casually against the wall of a tiny room below deck on the Crusade where the crew was holding a party. All the teens, Vera, Michael, Tygris, and Chuba, had come down to join in the fun. Chuba was standing as far away from Tygris as he could get, Vera noticed. Maybe I should set those two up, Vera thought mischeviously. She felt arms go around her waist.  
  
" Vera, it's a slow song. Let's dance." Michael suggested, pulling Vera away from her wall.  
  
" Hold on, Michael. Let's get Chuba and Tygris together, shall we?" Vera said, gesturing to the two cat-teens. Michael walked off in Chuba's direction and Vera went to Tygris. She grabbed Tygris's arm and pulled her forward.  
  
" Hey, Vera, where are we going?" Tygris asked, surprised. Vera didn't reply. They met Michael in the middle of the room, Chuba with him. Tygris and Chuba carefully pretended not to acknowledge each other's presence. Vera grinned devilishly and pushed Tygris hard, sending her sprawling forward into Chuba's arms. Michael pulled Vera a little ways away and put her arms around his neck and then put his own arms around her waist.  
  
" Now we dance." he said quietly.  
  
" But I don't know how!" Vera cried quietly, frantic. Michael smiled.  
  
" It's simple. Just let me lead." he said. Vera found herself swaying gently and turning a slow circle in Michael's arms to the steady throb of the music. She turned to look and Tygris and Chuba, who were looking into each other's eyes. Vera smiled as Michael kissed her cheek and turned back to him. She only hoped Tygris would find in Chuba what she had found in Michael.  
  
Tygris could not believe her luck. Vera had betrayed her. Anger seethed in her heart. She wanted to pull away from Chuba and go tell Vera off, but something held her there. She straightened herself and carefully avoided looking into Chuba's eyes. His hands held her gently.  
  
" Are you okay?" he asked softly. Tygris nodded, not trusting her voice. A hand gently slipped under her chin and raised her head until she was looking directly at Chuba's eyes.  
  
" Want to dance?" he asked in a voice so soft it might have been the wind whispering in some trees. Tygris swllowed.  
  
" Yes." she whispered. Chuba's arms went around her waist and Tygris slipped hers over his shoulders and around his neck. Chuba began to sway gently, pulling Tygris close. Her heart thudded so hard she thought it would pound its way right out of her chest, but Chuba's heart was a steady throb near hers. It served as a beat to the pair's soft sway and slow turning. A low, deep purr rose in Chuba's chest and Tygris found herself purring as well, in a softer, more feminine voice. A light blush spread across Tygris's cheeks. Chuba looked at her.  
  
" You're prettiest when you blush." he commented. Tygris's blush deepened and Chuba laughed softly. Tygris closed her eyes and leaned against Chuba, listening to the rumbling in his chest and the steady beating of his heart. She opened her eyes again slowly, thinking that if this was heaven, then why she still here? A blurry figure came to her vision. Tygris suddenly jerked away from Chuba to get a better look. She caught another glimpse of the figure as it was headed out the door. Tygris balled her fists in anger.  
  
" Tygris, what's the matter?" Chuba asked, thouroghly confused by Tygris's actions.  
  
" It's my father. He was spying on us." Tygris replied through gritted teeth. Michael and Vera appoached them. All of Tygris's anger at Vera had evaporated.  
  
" Tygir was spying on us." Chuba said to the two humans. Vera's eyes instantly blazed.  
  
" Spying? What a creep. I've got a mind to tell him a thing or two." she growled. Tygris made no response. Her anger was deep and her father's newest act of tyranny opened old wounds. All the insults to Chuba, Dromada, Tygris herself, and worst of all, Tygris's mother who had died a day after Tygris's birth came to mind. Each one was like a tiny dagger straight through Tygris's heart, that her own father could be so cruel. Tygris breathed in a shaky breath. She was a big cat-girl now, and even if he was trying to look out for her, Tygir had to allow her to grow up. Tygris dutifully followed her friends back up to the main deck of the Crusade. Daromada walked up to the teens. He was breathing hard.  
  
" What's the matter, Dromada?" Chuba asked, concerned. Tygris looked up from her thoughts.  
  
" Tygir and his guymelif, Tiger God, have disappeared. We can't find them anywhere." Dromada said. Shock enveloped Tygris.  
  
" Disappeared? But I just saw him ten minutes ago." she said incrediously.  
  
" That would have been enough time for him to get a ways away." Michael said thoughtfully.  
  
" Come to think of it, he has been acting awful strange." Vera added. " He didn't seem all that surprised when my dad told him about what happened to Merle and Zam. And did anyone see him that night? No? I didn't either." Tygris couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her own father might have been the monster who did those awful things to Merle. Everyone looked to Tygris, expecting her to stand up for her father.  
  
" I don't know, you guys. It doesn't look good." She admitted.  
  
It had been three days since Tygir's disappearance. Vera had hung out with her friends, visited the recovering Merle, sparred with both Michael and Chuba, eaten, slept, and practiced her guymelif skills. Tygris and Chuba turned out to be as well trained for battle as her and Michael. Tygris didn't carry a sword though, she carried four throwing daggers that she was very good with, her aim being precise enough to hit a small apple on someone's head. Chuba carried a sword and was pretty good at it but he had enough skill to be better. Dromada, Vera discovered, had in his possesion a large scythe. Vera thought this was simply amazing. Vera found sparring with any one of them a challenge not only to her sword skills, but to her speed, agility, and endurance as well. Vera was presently eating in the galley with Tygris and her mother, when a jolt rocked the Crusade, similar to the one that had hit the Crusade II the day it had gone down.  
  
" What was that?" Tygris cried. Vera stood but was instantly thrown to the floor by another jolt.  
  
" Whoa! Vera, are you okay?" Hitomi asked in fear.  
  
" I'm fine! Let's get to the bridge and find out what is going on!" Vera cried. The three of them ran out of the galley. Michael and Chuba ran past them.  
  
" Wrong way!" Michael called out. All three women stopped.  
  
" What?" they asked.  
  
" Wrong way! We're under attack, and anyone that can pilot a guymelif is ordered to the docking bay!" Chuba yelled. The three women turned and ran behind the boys to the docking bay. Hitomi ran up to the powering Escaflowne and climbed up to its shoulder. Tygris, Chuba, and Dromada exited the Crusade to get their own guymelifs from the Blade. Guymelifs clambered out of the bay area, and into the clearing surrounding the ships. Guymelifs climbed from the Blade, a smaller one actually riding on another. Vera knew their names and knew by the descriptions she had been given which one was which. Tiger's Fury was Tygris's, the small guymelif with a large laser cannon that had been modeled after Zaiboch's weapons on its arm. Chuba rode in the guymelif carrying Tiger's Fury, the Speed Demon. It was obviously ground based with a flight engine altered for ground travel and blades that could extend for battle and one large claw that Tiger's Fury perched in. And finally there was Jaws of Death, Dromada's guymelif. It was big, like its pilot, and it had diamond-teethed jaws on its arms with incredible crushing power. A flame thrower was positioned on its upper right arm. Large flight engines, three of them, rose from its back, that could carry Jaws of Death well enough in the air, but not as well as Tiger God, Tygir's guymelif. Vera stared at the truly unique guymelifs. Van raised Escaflowne's arm.  
  
" Hold your fire. Let's find out who we're dealing with." he called loudly. Arch Angel stood in front of Vera in her beloved Double Edge. Vera looked above her and saw about twenty flight-variant guymelifs floating there. One of them stood a little apart from the others, but Vera was to far away to figure out what the difference was.  
  
" You up there, why do you fire on us?" Van asked the guymelifs above them. Vera had to keep from screaming in rage when she heard the voice that responded.  
  
" I've come to claim my prize, your Majesty." it said in mock respect.  
  
" Zensho." Vera growled. Michael tensed so much it showed on Arch Angel.  
  
" Forget it, Zensho. Go home." he yelled. Zensho just laughed.  
  
" Get them." he said, insane happiness radiating from his voice. The twnety or more enemy guymelifs rushed at full speed. Vera met two head on. One swift blow crippled the first and Vera turned her attention to the second.  
  
" No, no, you fools! Get the Princess! Anyone who gets her alive will be rewarded more handsomly than he can possibly imagine!" Zensho screamed. Almost instantly Vera was surrounded by enemies. Michael and Allen, who were closest, rushed to her defense.  
  
" Vera!" Hitomi and Van's voices rang out in unison as Escaflowne turned and ran forward to help, but too slowly. A guymelif managed to get behind Vera and knock her sharply in the back of the head. Inside Double Edge, Vera's own head slammed against the face grid and darkness blanketed her.  
  
Michael screamed.  
  
" No! Vera! I won't let you get her!" his voice cried, answered by only Zensho's evil laugh. An enemy grabbed Double Edge and threw it, complete with Vera inside, over his shoulder. Michael tried to rush him, but three more enemies stepped in his way. Michael slashed and cut his way through, but more kept coming. Suddenly, all the enemies rose into the air.  
  
" Thank you for your hospitality. Vera will be going with me now. Ta-ta!" Zenso called. Michael furiously pumped the wings on Arch Angel's back to go after him, but to no avail. Arch Angel was built for ground travel. Dromada began to rise into the air.  
  
" I'll go after him, Michael." he called. Michael didn't hear him, instead he climbed out of Arch Angel and tumbled to the ground. He hit the ground hard and slammed his fists on it.  
  
" No. Vera, I'm sorry. I tried, but I failed." he murmured in a grief- stricken tone, tears srteaming down his face. Suddenly, Dromada cried out and Michael looked up. Tiger God was floating in mid-air.  
  
" Dad!" Tygris cried out.  
  
" Tygir, thank goodness you're here. The enmey captured Vera and we have to go after her. Come with me, we must hurry." Dromada said. Tygir made no response. Instead, Tygis swiftly drew one of the two maces stored on Tiger God's back and threw it at Dromada. Dromada dodged the blow and the mace slammed into the ground.  
  
" I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to follow Lord Zensho." Tygir said. In one swift movement, he drew the other mace and slammed it into Jaws of Death, disabling two of its three flight engines. The guymelif fell to the ground.  
  
" Traitor!" Van screamed.  
  
" I knew it! I knew you were a traitor ever since the day we met!" Chuba cried accusingly. Tygris remained silent. With all the flight-variant guymelifs diabled, Tiger God sped away, leaving the small army behind. Michael collapsed on the ground. He wanted to die. He had failed his love, Vera, and now she would pay the ultimate price.  
  
" I'll get her back. I don't care what it takes, I'll get her back." He said.  
  
Vera woke in a dark room. Her head throbbed. Well, if this isn't familiar, she thought. Her body was extremely hot.  
  
" Hold still, girl, you've got a horrible fever." a deep, somehow familiar voice told her. Vera slowly slipped back to sleep. Darkness...  
  
Fire burned in a flame around Vera. She felt its heat but was not truly afraid. Maybe she was overcoming her fear of fire.  
  
" Now the ultimate test begins." The voice from the sky said.  
  
" What test?" Vera asked.  
  
" The test that will determine whether the vision you had when Michael made his vow will come true or not. I suggest you pass." the voice said.  
  
" But how do I do it, Folken?" Vera asked.  
  
" You will know when the time comes. But now, I think you ought to review your history notes." Folken's voice said.  
  
" Huh?" History notes?" Vera said, completely confused.  
  
" You need to dwell in the past a little. Your past, Michael's past, your parents' past, Tygris's past, Chuba's past, Merle's past, and even my past. Only then will you be equiped with the appropriate weapons to win the war." Folken told her. The fire disappeared. Vera drifted in darkness again, but this time she was going somewhere. Vera closed her eyes and waited, wondering what she would encounter. 


	6. Parade of Memories

Parade of Memories  
  
  
  
Vera drifted slowly. She felt as if she were in a slowly meandering stream, floating along. She opened her eyes slowly...  
  
A field lay before Vera. The grass waved in the gentle breeze and a village could be seen in the distance. Vera breathed in the air and looked around her.  
  
" Where am I?" she wondered aloud. Her voice fell flat in the air, as if it didn't carry far enough to be heard. Something leaped ahead of her.  
  
" Gotcha!" a shrill, childish voice cried. A young cat-girl stood. She looked like she couldn't be more than eight years old, a kitten by cat- people standards. Vera faintly recognized something about her.  
  
" Hey, you!" Vera cried to her. The cat-girl was busily peering into her cupped hands and then gasped and ran toward Vera.  
  
" Yeah, you. Where am I?" Vera asked. To her complete shock, the cat-girl simply continued running until she ran right through Vera. Vera screamed.  
  
" Ahh! What's going on?" she asked.  
  
" You are no more than apparition here. You can't be seen, heard, felt, smelled, or even tasted. You are here to observe, not interact." a voice whispered in Vera's ear. Vera jumped.  
  
" Folken! Where am I?" she asked quickly.  
  
" Merle's past." Folken answered after a minute.  
  
" But that's not possible." Vera protested. Silence answered her.  
  
" Folken? Folken!" she screamed, but to no avail. He had left, however he did that. Vera turned her attention back to the cat-girl.  
  
" Look, Sophie, look at this." the cat-girl said. Vera approached her and saw she was speaking to a cat-baby, a newborn kitten. The infant squealed in delight as the older one opened her hands, revealing a butterfly. The butterfly flapped its wings and flew away and the baby giggled.  
  
" Merle!" the infant cried, holding her arms up to the other. The cat-girl smiled.  
  
" Okay, little sister." she said, reaching down and scooping up the kitten. " We'd better get back, Mamma will be worried." Vera suddenly realized something. The infant had bouncy, curly pink hair and had called her sister Merle. Vera gasped. Perhaps the cat-girl was Merle, before Fanelia. Vera followed them into the villiage, overcoming her fear and simply walking through things and people. The villiage seemed to consist entirely of cat- people. A cat-woman stood outside one of the houses that lined the streets.  
  
" Merle, your late. Sophie might have gotten a chill." the cat-woman scolded. Merle hung her head.  
  
" I know, Mamma. I'm sorry. I was trying to catch a butterfly for Sophie, and I lost track of time." she said. Mamma sighed.  
  
" Well, you made it home alright. And Sophie is happy, and I did get my work done, so I suppose it's all right." she said. Merle smiled. Vera watched in awe. Was this Merle's, the Merle she knew, mother she was seeing? Vera wondered what Mamma would think of her daughter if she saw her in the future. Vera followed the family into their home. It was scantily furnished and looked like what Hitomi would call very child safe. Mamma sat baby Sophie on a blanket on the floor. Sophis sat and bubbled away in her baby garble happily. Everynow and then, she would say something distingushibly.  
  
" Merle!" she cried every now and then. Her older sister always turned around from her chores and replied.  
  
" Sophie!" she always said. It seemed to be a game between the two of them. A cat-boy bounded into the room, sporting the same tabby fur the whole family seemed to share.  
  
" Mamma, can I go out and play?" he asked.  
  
" No, Tryan, you can not. It'll be dark soon and supper is almost ready." Mamma replied. Mamma's old, wise face bore many wrinkles and a few scars but seemed full of laughter and love. She looked just like a slightly older version of the Merle Vera knew. Two older cat-boys came in through the door.  
  
" Hello, Mamma." they both said, pausing to kiss Mamma on the cheek.  
  
" Hello, Chrono, Brono. How was work?" Mamma asked. The two males shrugged in unison. They appeared to be twins. One wore a blck shirt and the other wore a white one, obviously so they could be told apart. After a while, Vera was able to figure a few things out about the family. The father had died in an accident shortly before little Sophie was born. Brono, in black, and Chrono, in white, were the oldest children at seventeen and were twins. Merle was actually ten and was the second oldest, the most responsible child. Tryan was the third, at seven, and was a prankster and playful. Sophie was the baby, six months old and already showing signs of taking after Tyran. Mamma was trying her best to support her family alone, but she had to send Chrono and Brono to work for money and Tyran often went around the villiage asking to do odd jobs for pay. With Mamma working so hard to keep the family intact, Merle was left to tend to Sophie. Suddenly, a crashing sound came to Vera's ears from outside. Brono and Chrono ran out to see what was going on.  
  
" The villiage is under attack!" Chrono shouted. A light flashed before Vera's eyes and she blinked. When her vision returned, she was standing amid the wreakage of a burnt village. A baby's cry rose.  
  
" Merle! Merle!" the infant's voice bleated. Tears rose in Vera's eyes. Sophie was sobbing for her sister.  
  
" A sole survivor, a single witness to slaughter, and she was only an infant. A Fanelian trader found her, and brought her to the Queen." Folken's voice whispered sadly. A woman appeared, holding Sophie.  
  
" Since she keeps saying Merle, we'll call her that. She'll be a play mate for Van." the woman said. Vera knew she was looking at her grandmother, the past Queen of Fanelia. The resemblence was undeniable. Vera closed her eyes tightly. When she opened them again, she was drifting in darkness.  
  
" Where now, Folken?" she asked defiantly.  
  
" To a place that you are tied to mentally, a place you have missed when you don't even know what you were missing." his voice replied. Vera looked around to see a strange sight. She was standing on some kind of strange, black stone with strips of pale stone running on the sides. There were small plots of land seperated by hedges and behind them, houses. But they were different than any house that Vera had ever seen. They were made out of stange red blocks and were painted different colors. A little boy with sable hair walked down the street. Vera instantly recognized him.  
  
" Michael?" she asked. A younger version of Michael, about six years old, walked down the pale strip of stone. The name of the place she was in suddenly occured to her.  
  
" The Mystic Moon. I'm on the Mystic Moon." she murmured to herself. A dog walked up to the boy on the pale stone.  
  
" A doggy. Nice doggy." the little boy said, reaching out to pet the creature. In a flash, the dog attacked the boy. It ripped at his face until an adult came and pulled it away, screaming at it to go away. The man picked up the child and carried the six-year-old Michael away, Vera staring after them. The light flashed again, and darkness surrounded Vera. A voice came to her ears, and this time, it wasn't Folken.  
  
" He suffered serious injuries to his midsection and his face. I'd say he'll have permenant scars..." the voice trailed off. Vera knew the man's voice was talking about Michael.  
  
" A young boy was attacked by a stray dog today," A female voice said. " The boy was severely injured in his midsection and face. Doctors think he might go blind and he might have internal injuries. Authorities are still looking for the dog to find out whether or not it has rabies." Vera covered her face with her hands. Her beloved Michael's beautiful face had been destroyed in a split second. He had told her, but he had never really told her about what had happened that day.  
  
" I never knew. I'm sorry, Michael." she whispered. A new place began to arise. Vera cried out.  
  
" No more! No more, Folken! I don't want to see anymore!" she screamed, but no one answered. Vera clsed her eyes, hoping that if she kept them closed she wouldn't see anything. A dragon's enraged roar met her ears.  
  
" Huh?" Vera asked, opening her eyes. A young man she had never seen before stood, facing a dragon. He had pale hair, almost white, and a face that strangely resembled Vera's father. The dragon lay down, as if was giving up. Vera's father's voice rang in her ears. Dragons play tricks with your mind, he had said. Something clicked in Vera's mind.  
  
" No!" she screamed. " No! Don't fall for it! It's a trick!" The young man couldn't hear her and Vera knew it, but she had to do something. She stamped her foot and screamed more, but the man advanced on the dragon. The young man watched the beast's eyes, watched them begin to close... And then suddenly, the dragon snapped its head up. The young man screamed in shock and fear, and then, pain. Vera turned away, but something forced her to turn back. The man was laying on his side, clutching the place where his arm should have been. The dragon stood over him, blood dripping from its jaws onto his face. The man's face sobered as he accepted his death, but the dragon backed away. The scene faded from Vera's vision.  
  
" Dragon's only attack when they sense fear coming from someone. When that young man stopped being afraid, the dragon backed away." Folken said quietly. Vera raised her head.  
  
" That was you, wasn't it?" she asked. Folken didn't answer. Scenes begin to float up, disappearing as quickly as they came. A scene of her father, younger, flying on Escaflowne. Her mother, again younger, running through streets. Images floated to Vera's mind and left almost to quickly to be interpreted.  
  
" The war." Folken said mournfully. Vera screamed as she saw a horrible scene that stayed put a little longer. A burning town smoldered in the distance, but in the foreground stood Merle, a younger Merle. Merle screamed loudly, but Vera found she couldn't hear anything. Something told her that the place that was burning was Fanelia. Tears of sorrow and injured patriotism rolled down Vera's cheeks.  
  
" I've seen enough, Folken. No more." she whispered.  
  
" Yes. That is enough. For now." Folken said. The burning country faded into blackness and Vera closed her eyes and waited...  
  
Vera slowly opened her eyes.  
  
" Where am I?" she whispered hoarsely. A deep, masculine voice answered.  
  
" You've been taken prisoner by Zensho." it said. Vera sat up quickly. Dizziness caused her to sway and clouded her vision. " You also have a fever, so I suggest you lay down." the voice added. Too weak to do otherwise, Vera obeyed. Something about that voice was very familar, but Vera couldn't remember what. It was like a voice from a dream... A dream? Vera's eyes snapped open.  
  
" Who are you?" she asked ferociously.  
  
" Who wants to know?" the voice returned. Vera felt herself drifting to sleep and fought it.  
  
" I do." she answered.  
  
" Who are you?" the voice asked. Vera's eyes closed but her anger stayed.  
  
" Quit avoiding my question and answer me!" she demanded. If the voice answered Vera didn't know it because she had fallen asleep.  
  
A caped figure stepped out of the shadows and looked at the sleeping girl on his bed. Who is she, he wondered. She looked like someone he knew, or had known long ago. He looked closely at the girl. Her hair was pitch black, and the shape of her face was familar. A little like mine, he thought. Then he remembered her voice, that dangerous edge in it.  
  
" Van?" the figure asked in wonderment. She looked just like Van, with a dash of something else. Maybe she was Van's daughter. So that would explain why she had been captured. If she was Van's daughter, she was also the Princess of the now very powerful country, Fanelia. A thousand questions ran through his mind. The figure shook his head.  
  
" Brother, I think I might have finally met your daughter." he murmured, stooping over the sleeping girl and placing a wet cloth on her fevered forehead. A moan escaped her lips. The figure stood and walked over to a chair at a desk nearby. He sat and waited for her to awaken so that she could answer his questions and he could answer hers. 


	7. Battles and Reunions

Battles and Reunions  
  
  
  
Michael leaned against the battered remnants of Arch Angel. Tygris was pacing in front of him. That steady sinking feeling that had been with him all night felt like a stone in his stomach. A single word rang in his mind like an endless echo. Failure. It sounded in his mind like a re-occurring shot.  
  
"Michael, you haven't said a word all night. Aren't you going to say anything?" Tygris asked. Michael shook his head. Through the night after Vera's capture and Tygir's betrayal, no one had been able to sleep. Michael himself had not spoken to anyone, despite many attempts to get him to say something. Michael hadn't even left the docking bay, and he had put up a terrific fight when Millerna tried to make him go to the medical room. She had decided that Michael had either gone mad from his despair at seeing Vera captured or he was in shock. Michael knew he was neither. His head was perfectly clear and he could think perfectly fine. His mind just kept wandering back to Vera. The last time Vera had been captured, he had been enraged. He had wanted to pound on something, to break someone in half. But this time, he felt empty, like a part of him was missing. Michael stared blankly at the ceiling of the docking bay. He had only recently been able to confess how he felt about Vera, and he still hadn't really told anyone but Vera herself. It was like Vera was half of his being and now she was gone. Until he got her back, Michael couldn't be whole.  
  
"Michael, clamming up and keeping it all inside is not helping anyone. You have to talk." Tygris said. Michael looked at her and shook his head again. Suddenly Tygris started to cry.  
  
"We both lost something yesterday, Michael." Tygris said, trying to control the sobs. " I lost my father and you lost Vera. And don't try to pretend you and Vera were just friends, because I figured out that you two were a pair a long time ago. I know how you feel. I see it in your eyes. You feel like a you failed, like you messed up and now Vera will suffer. That's not true. I know, and I'll bet Vera knows, you did your best, but there were too many. The greatest guymelef pilot in the world couldn't have gotten through that many enemies. You did your best." Michael turned away.  
  
"And it wasn't good enough." he said, speaking for the first time in over twelve hours. He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed for Vera's safety harder than he had ever prayed in his entire life. I never told her, he realized, I never told her I loved her. She probably knew, but I should have told her all the same. Michael felt a single tear slip down his cheek. Terror for her sake quaked through him.  
  
Merle chose her steps carefully as she walked toward the galley. Her strength was still limited and she was unwilling to run into Dromada. She wasn't feeling particually social at the moment and would probably claw someone's eyes out if she wasn't careful. Her tail swished gracefully behind her as she entered the galley, pleased to find herself alone. She sat and absently twirled the crystal necklace Zam had given her. Forcing memories of him away, Merle shook her head. Living without him was still so new to her, she was still learning how to move on. The door opened behind her and Merle turned to see Chuba entering, a blank expression on his face.  
  
"Was it that bad, Chuba?" she asked. Chuba turned and stared at her as if he had never seen her before.  
  
"I just feel sorry for Michael." he explained. A pained expression crossed his face. "If it had been Tygris, not Vera, I don't think I could have handled it as well as he is."  
  
"Micheal's had experience." Merle said emotionlessly. Chuba nodded and turned to leave. As he walked out, someone else walked in. Merle sniffed the air and Dromada's scent greeted her nostrils. Merle hunched her shoulders and pretended to be very interested in her crystal. Dromada passed by and Merle heard a purr rise in his throat.  
  
"Hello, kitten." he said gently. Merle didn't answer, now used to Dromada's special nick name for her. Every now and then, Merle found herself thinking it was sweet how he gave her a nick name. Merle glanced over her shoulder at the huge tom. He had his back turned to her and was inspecting one of the pantries. He grunted and turned around. Merle guiltily turned her gaze quickly back to the crystal. Dromada walked toward the door, stopping behind Merle. Merle stiffened as she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist. Dromada pressed his cheek against hers.  
  
"Don't pretend you don't know I'm here. I know you knew I was here the minute I walked in." he whispered in her ear. He slowly pulled her out of her chair to her feet. Merle leaned back against him and felt his lips press against her cheek. Merle closed her eyes and sighed. Merle rested her hands on his thick, muscular arms as he gently squeezed her. Suddenly Zam's face rose in her mind, his light brown eyes filled with sadness. Merle stumbled away from Dromada.  
  
"I...I can't do this!" she moaned, holding her head in her hands. She dashed away from the galley with tears streaming down her face, and Dromada staring after her in confusion.  
  
Chuba watched Tygris pace.  
  
"Tygris, you wearing a trench in the floor." he said. Tygris stopped for a second to stare at him then resumed her pacing.  
  
"Tygris, you need rest." Chuba said in a more concerned tone. Tygris didn't respond. "Tygris, stop." he said a little more loudly. Still no response. Losing his temper, Chuba leapt up and grabbed Tygris by the shoulders. "Tygris! Stop!" he yelled. Tygris looked at him, startled. Her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"You've never yelled at me before, Chuba." she said softly. Chuba let his hands drop from her shoulders and stepped back.  
  
"Sorry." he said, shocked at his behavior.  
  
"No. Thank you." Tygris said. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Chuba. Thank you for everything." Chuba was somewhat bewildered by Tygris's behavior but put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Her chest heaved and Chuba saw she was crying. He stroked her head.  
  
"Ssshhh. It's okay, Tygris. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." he said gently. Tygris lifted her tear streaked face to his and looked into his eyes. Chuba felt his heart rip in two. Tygir was going to pay for hurting Tygris. Chuba leaned a little closer and smiled at her.  
  
"Tygris, I..." he started, groping for words. Tygris shook her head and kissed him. Chuba, pleasantly shocked, took his time kissing back. Tygris pulled out and leaned her head against Chuba's chest, purring loudly. Chuba felt his own purr rise in his chest. A dream come true, he thought.  
  
Vera shifted in her bed. A cold sweat poured down her forehead and drenched her pillow. Her throat was dry and parched and her head throbbed mercilessly. Vera rolled over and struggled in vain to untangle herself from her blankets. Her muscles were stiff and sore. Vera heard something move in the shadows. She snapped her head up to see what. All was silent.  
  
"Is anyone there?" she asked, her voice hoarse. No reply. Something was there, Vera could feel it. Vera swallowed and tried to quell the dizziness in her head. Her strength ran dry and she lay back, closing her eye. Something wet stroked her forehead and Vera snapped her eyes open. A man was leaning over her, a man with pale skin and very light hair, almost white.  
  
"You've finally woken up." he noted, his voice deep and masculine. Vera closed her eyes and opened them again, making sure she was really awake. Suddenly alert, she sat up quickly.  
  
"Who are you? I want answers this time!" she cried. The straightened himself and nodded.  
  
"You'll get your answers. After I get mine." he said. Anxiety enveloped Vera.  
  
"What answers? To what questions?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"They're probably not much different from the questions you want to ask." the man replied. He walked away and sat in a chair. "Shall I begin my half of the interregation?" Vera nodded silently. "Fine. I'll start with this: what's your name?" he asked. Vera swallowed again.  
  
"Vera." she said simply. The man nodded.  
  
"Alright. Now, where do you come from?" he asked.  
  
"Fanelia." Vera replied without hesitation. The man nodded again.  
  
"Right. Beautiful country, I hear. Anyway, my next question is this. Where are your parents? You're obviosly too young to be on your own."  
  
"My parents are probably on our air ship, looking for me." Vera responded.  
  
"Who are your parents?" asked the man, leaning forward. Vera drew herself up.  
  
"Van and Hitomi, King and Queen of Fanelia." she replied confidently. Saddness overcame the man's already sad face.  
  
"Hitomi... Now I remember..." he muttered.  
  
"Can I ask my questions now?" Vera asked urgently. She had the feeling of impending danger. The man nodded. "Who are you?" Vera asked quickly. The man raised his eyes to look at Vera.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." he said.  
  
"Try me." Vera dared. The man shrugged.  
  
"My name is Folken Fanel, the traitorous brother of the King of Fanelia, and your uncle." he said in a monotone voice. Vera gasped.  
  
"You? You're the one haunting my dreams?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"I don't know anything about haunting dreams, but I do know who I am." he said, slightly agitated. It all made since to Vera now. The familiarity of his voice, the strange way Vera felt like she knew him. Vera noticed her surroundings for the first time.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked softly. Folken looked around himself, as if refreshing his memory.  
  
"The rather comfortable cell these rebels gave me when they caught me. I guess they thought that the King of Fanelia would pay for my freedom, but they forgot that if you asked him, I'm dead. He wouldn't pay ransom for me if he knew I was alive either." The way he said it was as if this was a fact that he had long ago learned to live with.  
  
"Dad really thinks you're dead. How did you survive? And why does Dad think he knows you're dead?" Vera asked, pulling her knees against her chest.  
  
"It's a long story, and I won't go into to details. The short version is this: Hitomi saw me lying in my own blood. You would think a girl with her powers would figure out I wasn't really dead. Or maybe I really was for a little while. I don't honestly know how I survived. I just know I did. Hitomi probably told Van what she saw and he would have believed her. Did they not tell you anything about the war?" Folken asked. Vera shook her head.  
  
"A little, but none of the important stuff. I found out some of it on my own." Vera said ruefully.  
  
"How?" Folken asked.  
  
"I saw it in a dream. I have my mother's powers." Vera explained. Folken nodded.  
  
"Yes. Hitomi was our weakness, and Van and his friends greatest strength. She saw what others missed. The girl from the Mystic Moon." he said. "What a girl. She never gave up. Fanelia is very lucky to have her for its queen, and your lucky to have her for your mother." Vera hung her head.  
  
"I know. She's great, strong, beautiful. And here I am, her shadow, never will be as good as she is." Vera muttered. Folken looked up.  
  
"I don't believe that. I see both my brother and Hitomi in you, and you are already coming across as a perfect cross between them. You every bit as good as she is." he said angrily. Vera shrugged. Shouts and heavy foot falls drifted through the door. Vera sat bolt upright.  
  
"What's that?" she asked. Folken shrugged.  
  
"Could be anything. Could be fuel leak, that brat Zensho could be having a tantrum, an explosion, or maybe your friends are here to save you." he said in an unconcerned voice. He leaned back in his chair and watched Vera. "You are defiantly Van's daughter. You look just like him. And your eyes... they must be Hitomi's. I'll bet the young princes go crazy for you." he said. Vera sighed.  
  
"You couldn't have said better. That's why I'm here. Zensho did go crazy for me." she said soberly. Her future was not looking good right now.  
  
"I knew that little brat was insane, but for my neice? Now he's going to get it." Folken threatened. He looked at Vera again. "You're obviously not intrested in him. Is there anyone you are intrested in?" he asked slyly. Vera stiffened unconsciously.  
  
"There is someone." she guardedly.  
  
"You don't look like you're willing to spill your guts on this particular subject, so I'll leave you alone." Folken said. Vera sat in silence, still not quite believing that it was her supposedly dead uncle she was looking at. Suddenly a guard rushed into the room.  
  
"Lady Vera, you'll have to come with me. Prince Zensho requests you prescence." he said gruffly. Before Vera could state her refusal, Folken stood.  
  
"Lady Vera is still sick. She has a high fever and is in no condition to go anywhere." he said firmly. Vera remained silent. The guard shook his head.  
  
"Lord Zensho is very insistent. He also requires Lady Vera bring her sword." he said, his voice as firm as Folken's. Vera felt the tension mounting. She began to look around the room for her sword. She saw it leaning against the chair Folken had been sitting in. It was out of her reach and Folken was unarmed. Even if Vera could get her sword, she was still sick and didn't stand much of a chance with anyone. Helpless rage rose in her throat. Folken suddenly relaxed backing away from the guard.  
  
"Fine. She can go if I can go with her." he said. The guard nodded and reached for Vera's sword.  
  
"I'll be carrying this." he said. Vera was about protest when Folken grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Come on, Vera. Stand up." he said gently. Pain shot up through her legs and Vera cried out softly. "I know it hurts, but there's nothing we can do. I'll help you." he said softly. Vera put her arms around his broad shoulders and he helped her along until Vera's muscles were streched enough to do it on her own. They were led into a broad room with windows that looked down on a far away landscape. The guard kept as far from those windows as possible, but Vera didn't even flinch. She noticed Folken didn't even seem to acknowledge the great distance between the air ship and the ground. Vera pulled herself up and stood straight and tall.  
  
"I'm here, Zensho. It's not like you to keep your guests waiting." she called in mock patience. Zensho stepped out from the shadows. He looked from Vera to Folken, and finally, the guard.  
  
"I told you to bring just the Princess." he said angrily. He marched up to the guard and punched him. The guard cried out and stumbled back. "Get out of my sight!" he yelled, furious. After the guard had left, he turned his attention back to Vera and Folken. "Like the view?" he asked, gesturing to the window. "It's quite high." he was obviously trying to scare them. It's not going to work this way, buddy, Vera thought. She defiantly stood and walked right up to the glass. It's very thin, she noticed, thin enough to knock someone through.  
  
"I'm not afraid of heights, Zensho." she said matter-of-factly. She turned and looked to Zensho and saw her sword leaning against the wall behind him. Vera glanced at Folken and then back to the sword. He nodded and began to work his way toward the weapon.  
  
"Not afraid of heights? Well, you're braver than I expected." he said. He drew his sword quickly. "Now then, let's settle this once and for all. We'll have a little duel. If I win, you become the queen of my vast empire at my side." he said. Vera almost vomitted.  
  
"And if I win?" she asked. Zensho smiled.  
  
"You and your friend go free." he said. Too easy, Vera thought, there's gotta be a catch somewhere.  
  
"Where's the catch, Zensho?" Folken called from behind them. Vera saw her sword in his hand.  
  
"Very clever. You double-teamed me. No catch. The deals just as I said. Now, how about a kiss to close it?" he asked. Vera felt her stomach heave again.  
  
"I'd rather the old-fashioned way of shaking hands." she said, struggling to keep her cool. Zensho extended her hand and Vera took. The two teens slowly shook hands. Vera looked down at their hands to avoid looking into Zensho's evil smile. Our complexions are so different, she noted. Zensho's was white, while Vera's was dark copper. Their hands parted. Something rose in Vera's mind.  
  
"Wait! Before we start, I want to lay down the rules. We'll go on... Austurian Knight's Chivalry. All those rules apply. You know, don't stab your opponet in the back, that kind of thing." she said. Folken nodded in approval while Zensho scowled.  
  
"Fine. Your friend will be the moderator. He'll call what's fair and what's not. I trust you'll rule justly." he said to Folken. Vera's uncle nodded, handing Vera her sword. Vera drew it, knowing she now had an advantage. She knew every rule of Austurian Chivalry, and she also knew every loop hole, every way to cheat without breaking the rules. Since very few people went by the code, but most knew it, hardly anyone could bend the rules like Vera could. Allen had disapproved of her little cheats, but now was one situation that they would benefit her. The two opponets faced off about five yards apart. Folken gave the signal to begin, and the teens rushed each other, meeting at the middle. Wait, Vera thought, meeting at the middle? Michael's mimic trick! Vera's mind raced. It wasn't against the rules. Zensho shoved Vera back with his sword, sending her sprwaling backward. He was stronger than he looked. But so was Vera. Zensho expected her to charge and readied himself to meet her, but Vera sat herself up the same way Zensho did and waited. Zensho stood a little straighter and Vera copied. He moved his sword to the left and Vera copied. Zensho had figured out what was going on by now and was thoroughly confused. Perfect, Vera thought. Zensho tried a few charges, only to find Vera mimicing him, move for move, step for step. Then Vera saw it. A clear path to Zensho's neck. Vera wasted no time, charging immediately and catching Zensho by surprise. Zensho saw his mistake a second too late and tried to correct it. Vera caught him in the shoulder, inches away from her target. Zensho cried out and tried to keep from stumbling backward, but Vera's momentum carried them both towardc the window. Vera remembered how thin the glass was and tried to stop, but the two were tumbling uncontrolably now. They slammed into the glass. Shards of shattered glass stabbed Vera's skin and Zensho's scream rang in her ears. A hand shot through the hole in the glass and grabbed her shirt, ripping it slightly. The hand pulled her up, back into the air ship. Folken looked at her with parental concern on his face.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked. Vera nodded.  
  
"I'm fine." she said.  
  
"You're bleeding!" Folken cried, pointing to her arm. Vera looked at the wound and suddenly remember the cold steel of Zensho sword slicing her arm.  
  
"I said I'm fine. Let's get out of here." she said. The two of them hurried away from the shattered window, neither one of them looking back. It was because of this that they didn't see a pale hand reach up and grasp the ledge.  
  
Michael stared out the window of the Blade at the air ship the rebels were keeping Vera on. His face was like stone. The group had decided that the Blade was better equiped for aerial battle than the Crusade. He knew that Zensho's men had spotted them and they were trying to figure out a way to keep Vera's rescue from boarding their air ship. The Blade pulled alongside the ship. As they slid to a stop, Michael could read the ship's name. The Black Death. Just the kind of name those monsters would chose. Michael was ready for battle. He was ready. Michael went to the docking bay and waited in silence as the door opened. A rush of air lifted his sable hair and his blue eyes sparkled dangerously. Allen stepped up beside him.  
  
"Keep control of your temper, kid. Don't do anything rash." he said. Michael nodded. He was thinking clearly. He saw the perfect line between point A and point B. He was ready to do whatever it took to find Vera. Tygris manuevered the Blade closer to the Black Death and Van and Allen laid down a board between the two ships. Michael followed them across the board and quickly dashed down the first corridor he saw while the others covered his back. He stopped at a corner and peered around it cautiously. He saw no one. He turned around to make sure no one was following him. When he was sure he was in the clear, he rounded the corner quickly, and plowed right into someone. He fell to the ground and looked up. He saw Vera sitting across from him, obviously the person he run into. Vera's eyes widened.  
  
"Michael?" she asked.  
  
"Vera?" Michael muttered in disbelief. Michael crawled over to her and wrapped his arms around and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Not so tight, not so tight!" Vera cried.  
  
"Sorry!" Michael cried. He noticed a fresh wound on her shoulder. "What happened?" he asked, pointing.  
  
"I fought with Zensho. He lost." Vera explained. Michael noticed a man standing over them.  
  
"Who's he?" Michael asked, getting defensive.  
  
"He's a friend. I'll explain later." Vera said, using her good arm to grab Michael and pull him to his feet. Michael grabbed her hand and pulled back down the corridor, the mysterious man at their heels. They emerged in the docking bay, chaos around them. Allen noticed them first and ran over.  
  
"Hey, you found her really qu... What the... What are you doing here?" Allen's voice suddenly grew menacing as he eyed the man behind Michael and Vera. Vera raised her hand.  
  
"Leave him alone, he's with me." she said quickly. Allen acknowledged this but refused to put away his sword, a threat and an insult that the other man ignored.  
  
"Van's not going to like this. He's going to kill you this time." Allen said, addressing the man.  
  
"Then let's hope he actually succeeds this time." the man said, speaking in Michael's prescence for the first time. The group ran toward exit, constantly being joined by allies. Michael gestured for Vera to cross the board before him. Vera nodded and began to cross without hesitation, Michael following. Vera suddenly swayed and Michael put his hands on her waist and held her still. An animal like roar errupted and a tattered and blood-streamed Zensho emerged, blood pouring down his face from a deep cut on his forehead. His black hair was matted and wet and his eyes were pupiless. He plowed through the people at that end of the board and flung himself at Michael.  
  
Vera watched in horror as Michael and Zensho swayed dangerously.  
  
"Michael!" she screamed, reaching out for one of his flailing arms and missing. She held her arms out to her side to regain her balance. She looked up to see Michael leaning dangerously to the left. Time stood still for a moment as Michael and Vera's eyes met. I love you, he mouthed. Vera lunged, reaching out for him. Vera heard no sounds, felt nothing. And then all her sensory input came back in a rush.  
  
"Vera!" Michael screamed as he began to fall. Vera wasted no time. She ripped off her shirt, revealing a black sport bra. She leapt off the board and fell after Michael.  
  
"Vera!" three voices cried in unison. Mom, Dad, and Folken, Vera thought as her wings swooped from her shoulders and folder to her sides. She gained speed and reached for Michael. He saw her coming and reached for her. Their hands met and they wrapped their arms around each other.  
  
"Hang on." she whispered, opening her wings and flapping furiously.  
  
"Whoa! No way, wings!" Michael cried. Vera strained to flap her wings harder. To streaks of color met her eyes, one on the right and one on the left. Vera's father and uncle had leaped after her. Both were bare chested, Folken with black wings, Van with white. Then they noticed each other.  
  
"You!" Van cried, flaring away from Vera and Michael.  
  
"Don't jump to conclusions, Van!" Folken cried.  
  
"Conclusions! I'll tell what the conclusion is! You're dead!" Van screamed. Vera pumped her wings strenuously, straining for every foot of altitude until she was out of earshot of her uncle and father. She reached the Blade's bay and left Michael there, diving down again. She flared her wings a few yards above them and watched for a second. Folken charged Van, who was smaller and quicker, and Van dodged, dealing Folken a kick in the gut at the same time. Folken doubled over and almost forgot to flap his wings, causing him to lose a little alititude. Unable to take anymore, Vera dove down.  
  
"Stop it! Daddy, stop!" she screamed, weaving in and out to avoid the flurry of flying fists. She managed to get between them and shove the brothers apart. They hovered in midair, all but ignoring Vera. "Knock it off, you two! Do I have to send you to separate corners? What did Grandma do when you two fought?" she asked. Just as she had hoped, the brothers stopped trying to get at each other and stared, remembering. Hopefully good times. Vera suddenly felt exhausted. She flapped her wings and rose to the Blade. She landed on her feet, wings disappearing again. Exhaustion overtook her and she fell into Michael's waiting arms.  
  
Hitomi stood at the window and contemplated what had happened. Vera was safe and sound again. Folken was actually alive. He had left after a long talk with Van, saying he would be back. Tygir's face rose in her mind. Zensho was dead, surely the threat was over. Hitomi closed her eyes. She felt a vision rise in her mind...  
  
Vera, Michael, Chuba and Tygris, stood alone in a world of darkness. Fear registered on their faces. Michael slowly wrapped his arms around Vera and pulled her close as Chuba did the same to Tygris. A figure rose behind them, framed by raging flames. The figure was Tygir.  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes. Four teens were to stand alone against a world of evil? How could Hitomi ever let this happen? I don't think I have a choice, she thought to herself.  
  
  
  
Dromada was walking down the corridor of the Blade, deep in thought. He passed Merle's room. Suddenly, he stopped. He heard Merle tossing and turning restlessly, moaning something. Then, suddenly, she screamed. "NONONO!!!!!" Merle shrieked. Dromada kicked open the door and ran inside, halting before her bed. Merle was still sleeping, and crying out words. "Oh no...please, stop...no...nonono...NO! ZAAAMMMM!!!!!!" she screamed again. She bolted upright, her eyes wide and tears streaming down her face. Dromada sat on the edge of the bed, and reached his arm out to her. Merle stared at it, then shrank back, as if she expected that the arm would suddenly hit her, hurt her. Dromada drew his arm back. Merle shook uncontrollably, a sob escaping her throat every now and then. Dromada felt her pain, right at the core of his being. Merle was reliving hell in her mind, and there was nothing Dromada could do about it. All Dromada could do was watch the only person in the world that mattered anything to him cry in the night. 


	8. Tygir's Debut

Vera slept soundly in a bed, while Michael looked on. He remembered her standing without the usual baggy shirt, with wings portruding from her shoulders. Michael looked at her face, memorizing every sharp detail. She looked so peaceful, so serene. A blush was spread across her cheeks, and sweat collected on her brow from her fever. Her chest rose and fell with her rhythmic breathing. Michael was just thankful she was okay.  
  
" Wings..." he murmured to himself. He never would have guessed that Vera was descended from Atlantis. Van had taken him aside and explained a few things to him. Michael arched his eyebrows. There was more to this world than meets the eye. At the same time, it explained a lot of things. Like why Vera had never shown the remotest fear of heights. Michael wiped the sweat away from her forehead. The glistening dagger charm caught his eye. He remembered the many tears Vera had shed over that single thing.  
  
" I love you." he whispered into the sleeping Vera's ears. Maybe she'll hear me in her dreams, he thought.  
  
Merle paced the length of her bedroom. Her tail swished in her wake, leaving some of her lighter possessions askew. I am such an idiot, she thought. I am not in love. Maybe if she told herself that enough she would actually believe it. Deep inside her heart, however, Merle knew the truth. It was late, or rather, very early. Four in the morning.  
  
*+*+*+  
  
She came calling  
  
One early morning  
  
She showed her crown of thorns.  
  
*+*+*+  
  
I have to see him, she thought. She found him, Dromada, alone in the galley. A gentle blush spread across her face as she watched him. His leg muscles rippled as he walked, and his tail swished. He looked almost exactly like Zam, so much so, it was painful to watch him. Merle wanted to turn away and run, but an invisible force held her. Suddenly, Dromada scented her and turned to see her standing like a guilty kitten in the doorway. Embarrassment caused Merle's face to flush even more. The two stood totally still. Merle suddenly gained control of her limbs and turned to walk away, but Dromada reached out and caught her arm. He pulled her close to him, but the pain in Merle's heart wouldn't let her stay. She tried to pull away from him, but his grip was strong.  
  
" What happened that night, to make you so afraid of what's happening between us?" he asked softly. Tears welled up as the memories Merle had hidden from herself for so long rose in her mind.  
  
" He died..." she whispered, tears beginning to fall.  
  
*+*+*+  
  
She whispered softly  
  
To tell a story  
  
About how she had been wronged.  
  
*+*+*+  
  
Merle suddenly was back there, under the moonlight. It was supposed to be a romantic evening, just for the two of them. They were engaged, and everything was beautiful. And then the guymelifs came from above... Zam's dying moan... an evil face hidden by shadows... Merle looked up from her reverie to see Dromada's pitying but loving eyes. She realized she had just told him everything.  
  
*+*+*+  
  
As she lay lifeless  
  
He stole her innocence  
  
And this is how she carried on.  
  
*+*+*+  
  
Tears tumbled uncontrollably down Merle's face as she covered her face with her hands. Dromada wrapped his arms around her and took her hands away from her face. She sobbed hysterically now, crying to make up for all the sleepless nights when she wouldn't let herself cry.  
  
*+*+*+  
  
Well I guess she closed her eyes  
  
And just imagined everything's alright  
  
But she could not hide her tears  
  
Cause they were sent to wash away those years  
  
They were sent to wash away those years.  
  
*+*+*+  
  
Merle sobbed into Dromada's chest, and felt his arms squeeze her gently. He held her patiently but his heart pounded angrily next to Merle's ear. I smell anger, Dromada is angry, Merle thought. Why was he angry? But he still held her, letting her cry and soak his shirt.  
  
*+*+*+  
  
My anger's violent  
  
But still I'm silent  
  
When tragedy strikes at home.  
  
*+*+*+  
  
Merle continued to cry until her tears ran dry. Then she sat, snifling pitifully. I feel so stupid, she thought. She lifted her head and started to thank Dromada for being there, but he silenced her by putting his fingers to her lips. His fingers brushed her lips gently and Merle's heart leaped into her throat.  
  
" Just remember you're not alone." he whispered softly.  
  
*+*+*+  
  
I know this decadence  
  
Is shared by millions  
  
Remember you're not alone.  
  
*+*+*+  
  
Merle felt a voltage between them. She felt Dromada's hands on the small of her back. She closed her eyes and felt Dromada's lips press against hers. He was purring loudly, but other than that Merle could hear nothing else. Her nostril were filled with his scent as he kissed her passionately.  
  
*+*+*+  
  
For we have crossed many oceans  
  
And we've labored in between  
  
In life, there aren't many quotients  
  
And I hope I find the meaning.  
  
*+*+*+  
  
Merle felt Dromada's lips part from hers. She breathed in deeply. She slowly opened her eyes and stared into Dromada's.  
  
" It's late." she said slowly. Dromada smiled.  
  
" Actually, it early." he said, nodding to the sunlight streaming in the small window. Merle stared at it. " What's the matter? Haven't you ever seen sunlight before?" Dromada asked with a laugh. Merle continued to stare at the light.  
  
" Not like this." she said. Dromada leaned down and kissed her cheek.  
  
" Come on." he said gently, leading Merle out of the galley.  
  
Vera's eyes slowly opened and she realized she wasn't on the Crusade. She sat up slowly and looked around. She was alone in an unfamiliar room. Vera moved every part of her body slowly, checking for injuries. In doing so, she found she was drenched in sweat. She also discovered her shirt was gone. Vera suddenly remembered the events of the day before and made a bold effort to stand up, only to topple back onto the bed. Just then, Hitomi walked in.  
  
" Oh, you're awake. Good morning, Sweetie. How do you feel?" she asked lightly. Vera frowned.  
  
" Sweaty and tired and... Where am I?" Vera asked, before finishing her list of things that were wrong with her. Hitomi smiled and leaned down and put the back of her hand against Vera's cheeks and forehead.  
  
" Good, the fever's gone. On the Blade." she said patiently.  
  
" Where's Michael?" Vera asked, anxiety enveloping her.  
  
" He stayed with you all night until he couldn't keep his eyes open and then your father made him go to bed." Hitomi told Vera. Vera breathed a sigh of relief that didn't make it all the way out before she remembered something else.  
  
" What about Folken?" she asked suddenly. Hitomi frowned distatsefully.  
  
" He left. He had a long talk with your father, and then he left." she said simply, her tone of voice clearly stating that she wanted no more discussion on this subject. Vera decided it would be best not to pursue the matter. She slowly stood, this time staying on her feet.  
  
" I'm going to take a shower." she said. Hitomi nodded and pointed to a door nearby.  
  
" Right in there." she said. Vera walked into the bathroom and took her shower, cleansing her body of all the dirt and sweat she had managed to acquire. The warm water washed over her body and made her feel pleasantly clean and safe. Eventually, however, the hot water ran out and Vera had to get out. She dried her hair with a towel and dressed, stepping out of the bathroom. Her hair was still damp but she felt much better. Vera decided to go to the galley. On her way, Vera forgot she was on the Blade, not the Crusade, and made a wrong turn. She almost got lost, but she ran into Chuba who helped her out. Finally reaching her destination, Vera realized she was hungry. Tygris looked up from the meal she was eating and smiled at Vera.  
  
" 'Morning, sleepy-head." she said teasingly. Vera grinned. " How do you feel?" Tygris asked.  
  
" Much better. In fact, I could go for something to eat." she said, reaching for an orange. She ate it quickly and started on another. After she finished that one, Vera felt content. She sank into a chair next to Tygris.  
  
" Michael came in here about half an hour ago and said to wake him up when you woke up. Poor guy, he looked like a zombie," Tygris said, her eyes sparkling. " I think I'll let you wake him up." Vera shook her head.  
  
" No, he need's rest. I'll let him sleep a couple hours. He deserves it." she said confidently. Suddenly, Vera stood. " On the other hand, I think I will pay him a visit." she walked out of the room and stopped, remembering how she had gotten lost before. Tygris stepped up behind her.  
  
" I'll show you how to find your way around. See that?" Tygris said, pointing towards a strip of red on the ceiling that flowed down one corridor. Vera nodded. " That's a direction strip. There are like five colors or so. Red will lead you to the storage bay. Blue," she intoned, pointing to another strip. " Will lead you to the docking bay. If you follow orange, you'll get to the personal quarters. The room Michael's in will have an orange light over it, which means someone's in there. If you want to get to the galley again, follow green and if you want to find the control room, follow purple. Got it?" Vera nodded again.  
  
" Yeah, got it. See you." she said, turning and following the orange strip. The first door she came to had an orange light over it. Vera turned the knob gently and opened the door. She peeked through and saw Michael, fast asleep. He hadn't really bothered to change into his bed clothes. Vera could see his shirt tossed over a chair but that was all he had done to personalize the room. Vera stepped in and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door and smiled at the sleeping figure. She straightened herself and tiptoed over to the bed and looked down at him. Michael smiled at something in his dream and shifted a little, but then settled down. Vera leaned down and kissed him gently, her lips barely grazing his. It was enough to wake Michael up though. He opened his eyes and smiled.  
  
" Good morning." Vera whispered. Michael's grin broadened. He put his arms around her and pulled her down to him until she was laying next to him. Michael stroked her hair and kissed her cheeks, her forehead, her lips while Vera basked in his love. Michael finally pulled his head away from her.  
  
" Why didn't you tell me you had wings?" he asked, now fully awake.  
  
" Would you have believed me?" Vera retorted. Michael thought.  
  
" No, I wouldn't have. Point taken." he admitted. He smiled and kissed her again. " I'm just glad you're safe again."  
  
" Don't get to cozy, who knows if we're safe yet." Vera reminded him. Michael shrugged.  
  
" Can't we be cozy for just a little while?" he asked, leaning in to kiss her again. Vera pulled her head back.  
  
" Not until you answer one more question." she said reproachfully.  
  
" Shoot." Michael said.  
  
" What do you think of my wings?" Vera asked, her voice wavering a little. Michael smiled again.  
  
" I think they're awesome." He said sincerely. Vera's eyes widened in shock.  
  
" Really?" she asked, unsure of whether or not to believe him.  
  
" Really." Michael said. " Now can I get cozy?" he asked, his pitch going up to whine level. Vera laughed and kissed him.  
  
" Okay, but not too far. Got that, Michael?" she said sternly.  
  
" Mmmm-hmmm." Michael said, pressing his lips against hers. Vera pulled back.  
  
" I said, got that, Michael?" she said a little louder. Michael sighed.  
  
" Yeah, yeah. I got it. I won't take it to far." he said dutifully. Vera smiled.  
  
" Good." she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. Michael tightened his grip on her and kissed her.  
  
Tygris leaned into Chuba. Her heart beat a little faster as he responded by wrapping his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. Their breath mingled.  
  
" Have you seen Dromada?" Chuba asked.  
  
" Nope." Tygris responded, contentment radiating in her voice. Chuba shifted a little make himself more comfortable.  
  
" Come to think of it, I haven't seen Merle either." he noted. Tygris craned her neck to look up at him and Chuba looked down at her. The two smiled broadly.  
  
" You don't think..." Chuba started.  
  
" They couldn't..." Tygris began. The two broke into laughter.  
  
" Merle and Dromada. Who would have thought?" Chuba said in between gasps for breath.  
  
" Yeah, but when you think about it, they make a good match." Tygris said, wiping tears away from her eyes. Chuba smiled and pulled Tygris close.  
  
" Are we a good match?" he asked quietly. Tygris relaxed into his grip and and looked up at him.  
  
" You bet." she said happily. Chuba kissed her and then stood.  
  
" I'm starved. It's about dinner time, so I'm going to get something to eat. Coming?" Chuba asked. Tygris watched him walk away, his golden fur rippling.  
  
" You can bet Speed Demon I'm coming." She said, referring to Chuba's guymelif. Chuba laughed and put his arm around her as they walked down the corridor to the galley.  
  
Dromada watched Merle sleep. She seemed so content and satisfyed now, asleep without any horrible dreams haunting her. He contemplated what she had told him. A sigh escaped his throat and he turned his head away so he wouldn't wake Merle. All the evidence pointed to Tygir. Tygir had been Dromada's best friend when they were young. Dromada could remember the vibrant young cat-man he had met in his home village, where he probably would have stayed if Tygir had not met him. He had been fifteen then and the war with Zaiboch was heavily under way. Dromada had decided to leave his home for a little while to adventure with Tygir. He had come back a month later to find his home in ruins and his mother, father, two little sisters, and little brother dead. A bitter Dromada had pledged revenge and left his childhood home forever. Dromada remembered when Tygir had met Tasha, a pretty cat-girl with white fur striped with black, like a white tiger's. They had married and had a daughter. And then, Tasha died suddenly from a mysterious disease. After that, Tygir was never the same. He fought with Dromada constantly and had made everyone's lives a living nightmare. His own daughter had grown up hating him. Tygris was lucky to have Chuba around, the youth they had picked up from the tattered remants of a destroyed village shortly after Tasha's death. Without Chuba, Tygris might have grown up exactly like her father. And now, the evil inside of Tygir that had been growing since Tasha's death had finally reared it's ugly head. Merle shifted and Dromada awoke from his reverie. Hunger suddeny made his stomach talk and Dromada stood silently. He stalked out of the room without a noise and made his way to the galley. He grabbed some jerky and started back to his quarters where Merle was asleep. He was suddenly overcome by the urge to be near her, so he ran the rest of the way. He softly opened the door and stepped inside. Click. A wince overcame Dromada's face. He had closed the door too loudly. Merle sat up with a confused look on her face.  
  
" Dromada?" she asked, unsure of what to do. Dromada tossed the rest of his jerky on a small table and made his way over to Merle. He crawled onto the bed beside her and wrapped his large arms around her. She's so small, he thought. It was true. Merle was very small next to Dromada. But she fit into his arms perfectly, snuggling up against him. In no time at all, she was drifting back to sleep. Dromada shook her gently.  
  
" Wake up, kitten. You need some excersice." He whispered. Merle moaned and buried her face into Dromada's chest. He managed to talk her into going for a walk to the control room. Halfway there, the ship was hit with something large, making the whole thing shudder and sway.  
  
" Come on!" Dromada yelled over the groaning of the ship, grabbing Merle's hand and pulling her towards the control room. Inside, he found Van and Allen looking avidly for their attacker.  
  
" What was that?" Dromada asked. Neither human even turned to him.  
  
" Don't know. I saw a flash of metal before we were attacked." Van said, his voice barely containing the rage and fear. He had every reason to be afraid. He had a wife and daughter to defend. Of course, his daughter had Michael and her own skills to protect her. Two pairs of teens rushed in, followed closely by Hitomi. Vera rushed up to the glass and pressed her face against it, searching. In not time, Vera's keen eyesight had located their attacker.  
  
" There!" she cried pointing. Murmurs ran through the room as everyone rushed to get a look.  
  
" That's Tiger God!" Chuba yelled. Tygris's face suddenly turned sour. Crew men took the helm and prepared for battle manuevers. Dromada started to the door. He felt Merle suddenly latch onto his arm.  
  
" Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
" To ask Tygir a few questions." Dromada replied, gently pulling his arm away. He leaned down and kissed her gently. " I'll be back." he whispered. He then turned and walked away. As soon as he was out of the control room, he ran. He knew that the only guymelifs they had that could even compare to Tiger God were Escaflowne and Jaws of Death, his own. Dromada felt the anger return. He climbed into Jaws of Death and felt the giant come to life at his touch. He powered up the flight engines and heard mechanical movements behind him. It was Van, preparing Escaflowne. Dromada didn't care since Jaws of Death was a weaker flyer than Tiger God and would probably be out-manuevered. At least now Dromada had back up.  
  
" Stay behind me. I want to see if I can talk to him first." Dromada called back. He turned his head to see Van nodding his agreement, Hitomi latched onto his waist. Escaflowne was in dragon form. Dromada wrenched his awed gaze away from the magnificent machine and concentrated on getting out of the docking bay. As he exited, he deepened his concentration. For a guymelif like Jaws of Death, the instant after it leaves the bay of an airship is a do=angerous one, for the sudden change of air currents could send the guymelif tumbling. Dromada kept his balance and flew towards Tiger God. The guymelif seemed to watch him come waiting for him. Now it was obvious to Dromada how Tygir had attacked the Blade. He had thrown one of his two maces at the ship, and now held the other in his hand ready to be hurled at the first thing he saw fit. Dromada slowly approached.  
  
" Tygir. What are you doing?" he called out. Tiger God made no movement.  
  
" What does it look like I'm doing?" Tygir called back sarcastically.  
  
" Something stupid." Dromada retorted. " Don't attack your own ship. Your daughter is on there." Dromada was desperate now. If Tygir decided to launch a full attack, he could do so easily and not have to worry about any competition. Escaflowne was an awesome fighter, but was weaker in flight mode. Jaws of Death was helpless when out maneuvered.  
  
" So?" Tygir scoffed. Dromada decided to try a different approach.  
  
" Why are you doing this, Tygir? Hurting your own daughter? What's gotten into you?" Dromada asked. Tygir suddenly laughed. It was an evil sound, sending chills up Dromada's spine.  
  
" I just figured out where the real winning side was, that's all. Haven't you figured it out yet? You're losing the war. Sure, this little bunch of you has managed to stay alive, but what about elsewhere? You always were stupid when it came to battle, Dromada. It's over. This world has a new ruler. And with that idiot brat Zensho out of the way, I can take over. I thank Vera for that. I will not let anyone stand in my way. Not you, not Zensho, not Tygris, not that pompous King of Fanelia behind you, not anyone." Tygir cried. He laughed again and Dromada shuddered.  
  
" What happened, Tygir?" Dromada asked. " What happened? You used to be a great man, somebody who was a good leader. But now, look at you. You're a monster. You're unfit for any leadership role, and I'm sorry I didn't realize that sooner. I'm sorry I made Tygris and Chuba put up with you. I should have taken them and left you behind. If only Tasha could see you now, Tygir. Then what would you do?" Tygir jerked inside his guymelif, making the giant twitch.  
  
" News flash, Dromada. She's dead." Tygir said, but his voice cracked a little. Dromada sensed this weakness.  
  
" You say we're losing, but do really believe that yourself? I don't think so. If we were half as weak as you say we are, you would have killed us all by now." Dromada said. Tygir straightened his guymelif and turned toward Dromada.  
  
" By the way, Dromada. How do you like Merle? Not bad, is she?" Tygir said. Dromada reeled back. His chest heaved and his head felt like it was going to explode. He roared, a terrifying, frightening sound that made the two humans behind him jerk and move a little farther away. Dromada was in near panic. He whirled and shot his flame throwers, his roar echoing through the night air and his eyes squeezed shut. When he opened them, Tygir was gone, disappeared into the night. 


	9. Allies and Traitors

Part Ten... Allies and Traitors  
  
Vera was running around the deck of the Blade, contmplating the events that had taken place three days ago. Dromada had come back from talking with Tygir and had refused to say a word about what had happened to anyone, except that Tygir was now there enemy. Tygris had pretended nothing happened, and tried to continue on with everyday life. However, something was missing in the air. Or perhaps something extra had been added. In any matter, something felt very different in the atmosphere of the airship. Everyone had gone around in silence, thoughtful or depressed. Dromada had simply disappeared into the background. He never spoke to anyone anymore. Merle followed him around constantly. Once, while walking through the hall in the private quarters area, Vera had heard Merle begging Dromada to talk to her. Vera had decided it wasn't any of her business and moved on, not hearing the rest of the conversation. Something was defiantly going on between those two. Vera still didn't think it was any of her business, but she found Merle's behavior around Dromada very strange. Merle was the happiest she had been since Zam's death. It still wasn't very happy, but at least now she didn't look like she was considering suicide. Michael had spent the usual time with Vera, which was as much as he could squeeze in, next to the other extremely important things in his life, sleeping and eating. Vera, who had already passed out of the stage in life where one is totally consumed by the urge to eat and sleep and is taller than normal, gangly, and posseses seemingly gigantic feet, found Michael's behavior increasingly funny. At the same time, she adored the way he pampered her, made her laugh, complemented her, and loved her. She also thought the world of him. At times, Vera allowed her mind to wander into the future and wonder what life would be like after the war was over. Would she marry Michael? And then, there was the petrifying possibility that Michael would have to go home. The very thought made Vera feel queasy and insecure. Michael was like her stabilizer, constantly boosting her confidence and making sure she made smart decsions. He had always stood bside her and the thought that some day he might not be there seemed awful. He comforted her when she was frightened, dried her tears when she was sad, and played with her when she was happy. Being near him was like standing next to happiness itself. He praticaly radiated joy when Vera was near. Vera paused for a breather in the docking bay. She once again wondered what had happened to make Dromada so depressed. Vera heard the sound of footsteps behind her as Tygris walked into the room.  
  
" You okay?" Tygris asked. Vera sat down abruptly on the floor before replying.  
  
" Sure. It's you I'm worried about." Vera replied. Tygris had not been herself lately, causing everyone to worry. She had taken quite a blow with her father's betrayal.  
  
" I'm fine, I guess." Tygris said, casting her gaze to the floor. Vera shook her head.  
  
" Yeah, right. You want to talk about it? I know you need to." Vera said, watching Tygris. Tygris suddenly sat down next to her.  
  
" Everything's so confusing now. I don't know how to react to Dad... turning out the way he did," she began. " I think I always knew it would happen, but I didn't want to believe it. I wanted my Dad to be the kind of perfect father everyone wishes they had. But the fact was, he wasn't. He used to be a good person, or at least Dromada said so, before my mother died. After that, he just went beserk on us. I don't ever remember him being nice. Not once. I wish I had a dad like your's, Vera." Tygris said, looking at Vera sadly. Vera stiffened.  
  
" It's not as great as it seems." she said, a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
" What do you mean?" Tygris asked, confused. Vera looked at the floor.  
  
" I mean, all my life, people have been comparing me to my parents, in their favor. It was never like anyone cared about me, as a person, but they only cared about whether or not I was as good as they were. That was before I met Micheal. He changed everything. He was the only person I had ever met who didn't compare me to them. Then I had this dream. It told me that it wasn't the people around me that were comparing me to my parents, it was me. I was the one pushing myself to be better than them. It made me do some stupid things, but it was those feelings that drove me to slay a dragon, and that's how I met Michael. So I suppose it was all for the best." Vera said, still staring at the floor. Tygris shrugged and stood up, Vera following suit. When they were both standing and facing each other, Tygris threw her arms around Vera.  
  
" Thanks, Vera." she whispered. Vera hugged back, but was completely confused.  
  
" For what?" she asked in bewilderment.  
  
" For listening. It's the best thing you could have done for me. You're the best friend I've ever had." she said happily. Now Vera understood. She smiled.  
  
" What about Chuba?" Vera asked mischeviously. Tygris smiled.  
  
" He's more than a friend now. Way more." she said. Vera laughed.  
  
" You know, Merle and Michael are the only friends I've ever had. This is going to be a new experience for me." Vera said thoughtfully. Tygris grinned again.  
  
" For both of us. Chuba has always been my only friend, and Dromada was like an uncle or a replacement dad." Tygris responded. Vera turned and led her new best friend out of the docking bay, with her heart much lighter than when she went in.  
  
Hitomi leaned her head against her husband's shoulder and sighed. She felt his muscles tighten.  
  
" Hitomi, are you alright?" he asked with a concerned tone. Hitomi closed her eyes and laughed softly.  
  
" Of course. Why wouldn't I be? You're acting like this is your first time." she told him contentedly.  
  
" It has been fifteen years since we've had to worry about this." Van responded.  
  
" Yes, and we were only teens then. But now it's different." Hitomi reminded him. Van sighed and wrapped his arms around Hitomi and pulled her close. She snuggled up against him and buried her face in his chest.  
  
" This is making you act like a teen again." Van said with a smile.  
  
" Just wait until the mood swings hit." Hitomi whispered in his ear. Van's smile quickly turned to a frown.  
  
" Uh-oh. Can I ask Millerna for some kind of medication for that?" he asked seriously. Hitomi pulled out of his grip and punched him on the shoulder.  
  
" So, you wanna drug me?" she asked angrily. Van held up his hands and shook his head furiously.  
  
" Uh-uh. No way, ma'am!" he cried. Hitomi smiled and resumed snuggling up against him.  
  
" That's better." she whispered, running her fingers along Van's jawline and closing her eyes. She felt his arms snake their way around her waist and pull her close, felt his lips press against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Van finally pulled his head away a little bit.  
  
" What are we gonna call it?" he asked gently.  
  
" She. It's going to be a she, so let's name her after your mother." Hitomi suggested. Van arched his eyebrows.  
  
" After my mother? Where did you get that idea?" he asked. Hitomi frowned.  
  
" I don't know. It just came to me. But I've got a feeling about it, so let's do it." she said. Van nodded.  
  
" Fine. Our new daughter will be named Vari." he said quietly. Hitomi felt his strong hands gently caress her lower stomach, where their unborn child was incased. She still found it amazing, that those very hands that had welded several deadly weapons, taken so many lives, could still caress their owners wife so lovingly, still wipe away his daughters tears so gently. An image of Vera arose in Hitomi's mind.  
  
" There's a big age difference between Vera and the ba... I mean, Vari." she said thoughtfully. Van shrugged.  
  
" Vera's always wanted a little sister. It'll be her dream come true." he said. It seemed that simple to him, but Hitomi knew how the mind of a fifteen-year-old girl who is already under enough stress tended to work. At first, Vera would be pleased as pie. Then she would have one of her days, or she would lose her temper and run to Michael for comfort. It made Hitomi happy to think Vera had finally sorted out her emotions for Michael. She had already decided to help the young couple however she could. The main goal Hitomi had in mind was to keep them from suffering the seperation Van and Hitomi had suffered. It pained her to remember what it was like to live each and every day so far away from the one she loved the most. It had hurt to watch her best friends go out on dates and fall in and out of love, because she knew the one she cared for was watching, still loving her. She had wanted so much to touch him, hold him like she was now. Finally she had left her whole world behind, all for a new life in another world with people she knew, all of which she had come to love. The only thing that hurt worse than the pain of remembering her seperation from Van was thinking that their daughter might have to endure the same thing.  
  
Michael wrapped his arms around Vera's waist as the two of them peered out the window in the control room. The Blade was about to land in a forest somewhere near Austuria. He felt a little more comfortable about expressing his feelings for Vera while others were watching. He saw Allen grin at them from the corner of his eye. He almost said something snide, but then decided not to. The mood was too good to ruin. Everyone was the happiest they had been for days. Maybe it was the thought of being able to run around in that forest below them that cheered everyone up.  
  
" I saw a stream over there! A big one!" Vera called to Tygris, who was expertly guiding the Blade down to a large clearing. Tygris looked up from her work and grinned at Vera happily. Everyone was in a very good mood. Van walked in, followed closely by Hitomi, both of them grinning. Michael paused to consider this. He had never seen them both looking this happy before, ever. But then, something was different about Hitomi. Michael couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something about Hitomi was different. He nudged Vera with his weight to get her attention.  
  
" Is it just me, or is something different about your mom?" he asked her. Vera swung her head to look at Hitomi and gave Michael a face-full of her hair. Michael confirmed a great discovery he had made when he was little that day: shampoo tastes nasty. On the other hand, Vera's pitch black hair was incredibly soft against his cheeks. He loved her so much. He would never leave her. This was the girl he was set on marrying.  
  
" You're right. She does look different." Vera said, pulling out of Michael's grip and turning around to face him. Her arms snaked their way around his neck and he smiled. How many guys were lucky enough to have a girl that was spunky, funny, smart, strong, beautiful, and everything else a guy could want in a girl? Michael decided that this was a good day. A very good day. The Blade shuddered as it hit the ground and a great cheer went up. Vera pulled Michael's head down and kissed him lovingly, surprising him in a pleasant manner. Her lips were like silk. I can't belive I waited five whole months for this, Michael thought as he kissed back. Michael pulled out, grabbed Vera's hand, and ran out of the control room and out of the Blade through the docking bay. Michael was still absolutely positive that this was a very good day and rapidly getting better. He picked Vera up by the waist and lifted her high into the air. A startled Vera grabbed his arms to support the upper half of her body and cried his name as he spun her around in the air. Losing his balance, Michael fell to the ground and brought Vera down on top of him. They landed together amid the soft grass. Vera giggled happily and kissed Michael on the nose.  
  
" That was fun. I felt like I was flying." she whispered in his ear. Michael smiled at his beloved.  
  
" You can fly, so why does that feel so fun to you?" he asked her.  
  
" Cause you were holding me." Vera said, propping herself up on her elbow and looking at Michael.  
  
" That makes me feel special." Michael laughed. The two fell silent and listened to Chuba making Tygris laugh and other couples going for walks. Michael picked himself up and pulled Vera up as well.  
  
" Where are we going?" she asked.  
  
" I don't know. Anywhere." he told her. They walked for a while, listneing to the chirping and creaks and groans, and other forest sounds. The reached a clearing with a stream in it. They were totally alone. Michael leaned against a tree and Vera snuggled up against him. He stroked her hair.  
  
" Vera, I love you." he whispered in her ear.  
  
" I love you too, Michael." she whispered back, a smile playing on her lips. She ran her fingers over Micheal's face, along his jawline, making Michael shudder in sheer delight. Vera felt it and giggled softly. The two finally went back to the Blade, arms around each other in affection. Hitomi and Van were waiting for them.  
  
" Vera, we need to speak with you." Hitomi said. Vera shrugged.  
  
" Okay, Mom." she said, willingly following her mother on board the Blade. Michael stayed with Van, who looked very happy. Michael was nervous. For a guy, there is very little that can be considered worse than having to be alone with his girlfriend's dad, especially when he has that happy look on his face. It usually meant certain death.  
  
" So, uh, what did Hitomi want to talk about with Vera?" Michael asked, hoping to strike up a conversation.  
  
" Hitomi is going to have another daughter." Van said, happiness radiating from his voice. Michael almost fell over from shock.  
  
" Really? That's great!" Michael said with enthusiasum. Van only nodded and smiled again.  
  
" Now, tell me about your relationship with my first daughter." he demanded, looking up at Michael.  
  
" Uh-oh." Michael mumbled, silently berating himself for not taking his chance to get away when Vera left with Hitomi.  
  
Merle sat on her bed and stared at a wall. The wall is more talkative than Dromada, she thought sullenly. She had finally let go of Zam, finally accepted his death and embraced Dromada, and then he decided he was going to go and get depressed on her.  
  
" It's not fair!" she yelled at no one. " It's not fair." she repeated. She remembered what it felt like to finally give in and fall into Dromada's arms, let him take her, how sweet his kisses were, how tenderly he loved her. One night, Merle thought, one night and then no more? What am I, a one night stand? She stood. Dromada had moped around long enough. It was time to get on with life. There was only one tiny problem. Merle didn't have a clue where he was. She decided to look around, starting in his quarters. He wasn't there, nor in the control room or galley. He wasn't in any of his usual haunts. As a final resort, Merle peeked into the docking bay. She saw him, staring at the spot where Tygir's guymelif, Tiger God, had been stored. The spot was vacant now.  
  
" Dromada?" Merle asked, her courage failing her. He turned to look at her with the same blank expression that hadn't left his face for days. He didn't say a word, only stared at her blankly. Merle walked up to him. She groped for words to say, but there were none. Instead, she flew at him, wrapped her arms around him and tried to hold back desperate tears that were already flowing. His eyes went wide in shock.  
  
" Dromada, I don't like you this way. Please talk to me. That night... I'll never forget it. Please, I want this to be real. If you don't care about me, just say so! Don't lead me on!" she cried softly. She felt him wrap his arms around her slowly, the strong arms that dwarfed her, and yet held her so gently, where she fit in so perfectly.  
  
" I... I've been a real pain, haven't I, Kitten?" he asked softly, his voice hoarse from lack of use. He squeezed her tightly. " I didn't know I was hurting you. I'm so sorry. I care. I care so much." he told her. Merle cried out into his chest. His strong arms... He guided her lips to his and kissed her hungrily. He had missed her, she could tell by his kiss. He lifted her into his arms and cradled her. He carried her out of the docking bay. It was sunset, not too early for bed. Merle knew exactly where he was taking her. She climbed out of his arms and licked his cheek lovingly. They were in his room now. Together. Alone. His kiss was still hungry.  
  
" Merle..." he whispered in her ear. He was so close, Merle's nostrils were flooded with his scent.  
  
" Mmmm-hmmmm?" Merle responded. He pressed his body against hers and kissed her again.  
  
" I want you... to be my wife. Carry my children." he requested of her. Merle settled into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
" Dromada, I was starting to wonder when you were gonna ask."  
  
Vera followed her mother devotedly. She had always loved her mother, been grateful for all the efforts Hitomi had made to make her life better than the life Hitomi herself had had.  
  
" So what do want to talk to me about, Mom?" Vera asked. Hitomi paused and turned to face her daughter.  
  
" Michael." she said. A blush creeped up Vera's neck and over her cheeks.  
  
" Michael? Ummm... What about him?" she stutttered. Hitomi smiled.  
  
" Do you love him, Vera?" she asked.  
  
" I..." Vera started, unable to look away from her mother's eyes. How could she ever lie to her own mother? She never had before. " Yes. Yes, I do love him. With all my heart." she said quietly. Hitomi put her hand on Vera's shoulder.  
  
" I'm glad. Never let go of the love you two share. Now there's something else I want to tell you." Hitomi began. Vera nodded.  
  
" Okay. What?" she asked.  
  
" Vera, I want to tell you a story. I never told you the truth about the war with Zaibach before. I told myself that it was because I didn't want your pity, but it was actually because I was afraid. Vera, I came to this world for the first time alone, afraid, and confused. I was only fifteen. Your father came across as a self-rightous, spoiled brat. I saved his life, and it was like he didn't care. That's how it was. He pretended he didn't care and the whole time I maintained a crush on Allen. I know what you're thinking. But back then, we were all much younger. I was so blind. All those times Van would look at me, the longing was perfectly clear on his face, but I was blind. I always talked about Allen, and I'm sure it must have ripped his heart to listen. I realized who my heart truly belonged to too late. I went home, back to the Mystic Moon. I lived there for three years and then came back here. I left without saying goodbye. I still dream that someday I'll take you and your father to meet my parents. Vera, when I had you, it was like every woe in my world was suddenly better. I promised myself I would protect you from the things that hurt me, but now I realize I was wrong. Now I see you falling in love and I remember what it was like to be fifteen. I feel horrible for not telling you. Now, I want to tell you, I won't make the same mistake. Vera, the point behind this long speech is... I'm going to have another baby." Hitomi finally announced. Vera felt her jaw drop.  
  
" Another baby? A baby?" she asked shrilly. Hitomi nodded.  
  
" A girl. We decided to name her Vari. After your grandmother. For some reason, it's important to me." Hitomi said. Vera felt weak in the knees.  
  
" You mean, I'm going to be a big sister? Me? But Mom, I don't really think I'm the big sister type. And did you have to pick right in the middle of a war to have another kid?" Vera asked. Hitomi shook her head and smiled.  
  
" I was eighteen when I had you, Vera. Eighteen. I didn't know how to be a mother. I wasn't exactly the motherly type. But when Millerna put that little squirming bundle that was you in my arms that morning, I knew what to do. I knew it would be alright. And I didn't even use my abilities. The sun was rising when your father and I gave you a name. And with that sun came all this knowledge on how to raise you to be what you've become. A person we're proud of. A person that you can be proud to be. A person Micheal can be proud to love. I can't expect you to understand now, Vera. But some day, when you hold your first child in your arms, you'll know what I'm talking about. And a little sister is not only perfect practice, but it brings you into contact with the miracle of bringing a little human being into the world and molding it to be a good person. I think I did a good job with you, Vera, and I intend to do the same for Vari." Hitomi said.  
  
" Yeah, you did a good job, but it's not like you didn't make mistakes." Vera protested. Hitomi frowned thoughtfully.  
  
" Yes, Vera, I made some mistakes. I didn't tell you the truth about Zaibach. That was a mistake. But I was learning. And now, you can help me make less mistakes with Vari." Hitomi said. Vera smiled suddenly and hugged her mother.  
  
" I'm happy. Vari's a good name, Mom. I can't wait to meet her." Vera said. She truly was happy, for the first time. I've got Michael, Vera thought, I've got great parents, wonderful friends, a loving and supporting family, a nice home, and a new sister on the way. What could possibly ruin this, she wondered.  
  
Tygir stared out the window of the floating fortress he called his own now. Behind him, the deceased Zensho's personnal attendant, Solo, awaited orders. Tygir was thoughtful.  
  
" Solo, what is our enemies greatest strength?" Tygir asked suddenly, picking up a glass of wine and taking a sip after swirling it a little. Solo looked confused. A not so bright attendant for an imbecile commander, Tygir thought tolerantly, thinking about Zensho.  
  
" Um, Escaflowne, sir?" Solo asked. Tygir rolled his brown eyes and groaned.  
  
" Escaflowne is strong, but not their greatest strength. Their great power lies in their strong bonds with one another, in their love. Because the King loves his wife and daughter, he would do anything to protect them. And that makes him fight like a demon. That blonde boy, Michael, was sworn to protect the Princess and he also loves her, so he fights for her ferociously. Their love makes them strong. If we deluded the purity of their love, if we made them turn against one another, they would not trust one another completely. The Queen and the Princess would refuse to use their powers, Michael would doubt Vera's love and be weak, the King would be too busy wondering what went wrong in his marriage and be distracted, my good friend Dromada would try to get his new found beloved to forgive him and would not fight. They would be in shambles. So, tell me, Solo, what must we do to leave the most powerful fighting force in Gaea at our knees?" Tygir asked, looking to Solo.  
  
" Delude their trust in one another?" Solo said, unsure. Tygir nodded and smiled approvingly.  
  
" And how would we go about doing that?" Tygir asked slowly, as though he were speaking to a child.  
  
" Ummm, perhaps we could plant something that would make some of them look like traitors?" Solo said slowly. Tygir's smile grew bigger.  
  
" Now your brain juices are flowing. Which ones would be most subject to be considered traitors?" Tygir asked. Solo looked encouraged by Tygir's praise.  
  
" Well, the Mystic Moon boy, your daughter, Dromada, and Chuba." he said. Tygir frowned slightly now.  
  
" Not Tygris. We leave her alone. But the others are good. Why?" Tygir asked. He was intent on making sure his new attendant understood what was going on clearly.  
  
" Because they are outsiders. They are not long time members of the group." Solo said.  
  
" Yes, that's right. And you know what else? Each one has a lover that can be betrayed. Oh, this will be fun. Make preperations. I have some documents that, if planted in the right places, with the right things on them, could make a perfectly loyal fighter look like a traitor. Go. Now. And tell the cook I'm ready for supper." Tygir demanded. He leaned back in his chair and took another sip of wine as Solo left. He would crush that insolent Chuba in his bare hands for taking his daughter. The rest would pay in due time, but it was Chuba and Dromada Tygir wanted the most. How dare Chuba take his daughter? How dare Dromada speak of his lost wife like that, and then turn around and love a cat-woman? They would pay. Tygir squeezed his wine glass tightly, until it began to crack. The glass shattered, the shards of it cutting Tygir's hand until his blood dripped on the floor. Tygir didn't even notice.  
  
Solo stepped out of the room and sighed. He would have a heck of a time over throwing this plan. He could not allow the Fanelian Royal family distrust their saving light on false pretenses. He had to try and stop Tygir's plan.  
  
Vera was sitting on the grass outside of the Blade, playing and losing a game of chess against Tygris. Nearby, Hitomi was reading a book under a tree while Van sharpened his sword on a grinding stone. Chuba and Michael were comparing swordsmanship tips. Merle and Dromada were off on a picnic somewhere and had been gone since morning. Allen was overseeing Chuba and Michael, correcting them when they made a mistake, and Millerna was inside the ship, taking inventory on medicine. Everyone was accounted for, if not present. Vera smiled at the sheer normalcy of the afternoon as Tygris took out one of her knights with a pawn. Then her smile turned to a frown.  
  
" How come I never can win a game of chess with you?" she asked Tygris, who smiled.  
  
" You're too reckless. This type of thing takes thought. You can't just rush into things all the time." she said.  
  
" She's right, Vera!" Hitomi called over. Vera frowned seriously.  
  
" Oh, be quiet, Mom!" she yelled back playfully.  
  
" Michael, where are those gloves I told you to start using?" Allen asked Michael, who moaned and slapped his forehead.  
  
" Oh, I forgot them in my quarters. I'll go get them." he said, sheathing his sword and starting to run toward the ship. Vera leaped up.  
  
" I'll go, Michael! I'm closer and I'm getting my butt kicked anyway!" she called. Michael gave her a thankful smile.  
  
" Oh, you're just trying to get out of losing! Or at least postpone it!" Tygris called after her. Vera turned and ran backwards for a while.  
  
" Of course I am!" she yelled. Everyone laughed as Vera ran through the Blade and into Michaels quarters. As usual, the place was a pit. Vera shoved some stuff aside on his writing desk and found the pair of leather gloves she was looking for. Just before she was leaving, a flash of white on the desk caught her eye. Vera normally wouldn't have snooped, but she picked the paper up anyway. It read,  
  
Tygir,  
  
Things on the Blade go well. Chuba, Michael and I are in the process of planting several bombs on the Escaflowne, Tiger's Fury, and Double Edge guymelifs. The bombs are programmed to go off when the machines start up. Sorry it took so long. I will give this note to Michael to deliver.  
  
Dromada  
  
Vera could not believe her eyes.  
  
" DAD! MOM!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Michael slammed his fist against a wall. He was alone in a room with Van, who was holding that peice of paper in his hand. He looked to Van helplessly.  
  
" You've got to believe me, Van. I'm not a traitor. I've never seen that paper before in my life. I swear. I swear on anything and everything." he said. Van looked sad.  
  
" I honestly don't know whether or not to believe you, Michael. You have to understand, this is just a precaution. Until we know for sure, we have to keep you, Dromada, and Chuba in the prison hold." he said quietly. Michael leaned his head against the wall.  
  
" Oh, man. I love Vera. You have to understand. I would never, could never, do anything to hurt her. Please, understand." he begged. Van nodded.  
  
" I do. But I have to be sure. It looks bad, Michael. It looks really bad." he said, laying that awful paper down on the table between them.  
  
" I have to do what's best, Michael. I'm sorry. I still have to put you in the prison hold. If you truly aren't a traitor, you'll understand." he finished. Michael shook his head.  
  
" I understand you're only doing what's best. And I won't fight you. But I'm telling you, it's a lie." Michael said as Allen came in and helped Van tie his hand together behind him and guide him to the prison hold. Everyone was locked away somewhere, either comforting someone or being comforted. A door opened suddenly and Hitomi poked her head out. Her eyes were sparkling with tears. Behind her, Michael could see Vera peering out at him, her face tear streaked and her beautiful green eyes puffy from crying. Michael couldn't stand it.  
  
" Vera! It's a lie! Don't believe it! Please! I love you! Vera!" he screamed, wrenching his shoulders against the older men's grip. They shoved him roughly past Vera's door as he heard her sob. A choked sob of his own escaped Michael's throat.  
  
" It's a lie! Vera!" he screamed again. Van and Allen numbly pushed Michael into the prison hold. Allen refused to look him in the eye and Van paused just before closing the door.  
  
" I'm sorry." he murmured, then shut the door in a hurry and locked it. Michael slammed his fists helplessly against the door.  
  
" VERA!" he screamed one last time. The tears began to flow as he leaned against the door and sank to the ground helplessly. He turned to see Chuba staring blankly at a wall and Dromada watching him sympathetically.  
  
" I didn't..." he started, but his own sobs cut him off.  
  
" We know. None of us did." Dromada said quietly. Michael sniffed pathetically and tried to stop the tears. After all, it was unmanly. Chuba was doing the same. Dromada shook his head, and Michael saw his face was lined by glistening tears.  
  
" Cry. It's okay." he said. Chuba leaned foreward and rested his head on his knees, his shoulders shaking violently. Michael closed his eyes and cried silently, begging Vera to realize the truth. I've protected you and saved you, Vera, he thought, now it's your turn to save me.  
  
Vera had cried and cried. She realized it was getting nowhere, and fast. Her mother had long since left to talk to her father. Now, Vera wiped her eyes and stumbled down the corridor to Tygris's room. Tygris was staring blankly at a wall. But Vera could see she was still crying. Vera plopped down on the bed next to her, feeling her tears start all over. She no longer cared.  
  
" I don't understant. Chuba hated Dad. Why would he work for him?" Tygris asked. Vera shook her head numbly. " I thought he loved me! I thought we had something!" Tygris cried suddenly, falling against Vera's shoulder in despair. Vera hugged her friend. Her own tears were mingling with Tygris's.  
  
" I know. I know. It hurts." she said, remembering the day the Blade had landed a week ago and Michael had taken her to that little clearing. She remembered him saying he loved her. She remembered believing him. It made her angry.  
  
" I believed him. I believed him! I was so stupid!" she yelled angrily, letting go of Tygris and slamming her fist into a pillow. " I knew it was too good to be true! I knew! But I sat there and waited for him to hurt me! I just sat and waited!" she screamed angrily. Suddenly, Vera felt drained. " I just want to go to sleep and never wake up." she said out loud. Tygris nodded.  
  
" Me, too." she agreed. Vera snagged a pillow and blanket and laid down on Tygris's floor while Tygris just laid down in her bed. The last thing Vera ever thought of that night was Michael's kiss and how her pillow was soaked by her still flowing tears.  
  
The next morning, Vera felt sick inside. Just sick. She felt like she was going to vomit, but it never happened. She ate breakfast, or actually, she ate a small bit of scrambled eggs after poking at it. Tygris's eyes were glazed over, and Merle came into the galley and sat there like she had no idea what to do next. Hitomi took one look at the three and looked away, saddened. Vera still felt sick inside. She went back to her quarters, alone. In a daze, she picked up her tarot card deck and did a reading. The Fool card reigned, and benaeth it was the Moon card.  
  
" So, what?" Vera asked the cards angrily. " Am I fool for loving Michael? Or am I fool for not believing him, or whatever is going on inside me? Is it foolish to doubt him, or worse to cling to what's not there? Is he a traitor?! Answer that!" Vera cried, snatching up the deck and drawing a card. The DragonSlayer. " Great. Just great. You're not gonna give me a straight answer, are you?" Vera requested of the cards. Of course, they had no response. Vera shoved the cards to the side, leaving them in a jumbled heap. She bowed her head. I just need to know, she begged silently, is he a traitor? Is it real, or am I a fool? Vera laid down on her bed. Strangely, she did not cry. Her tears had finally run dry. But her heart was aching. From betrayal and the realization of the truth, or because she was denying the truth that Michael was innocent and she still loved him, Vera didn't know. All she knew was that she was so tired...  
  
Vera was sitting on her knees in the ring of fire. She wanted to know. She had to know.  
  
" Is he a traitor?" she yelled into the sky. " Tell me, so I can let go or hold on." she called. There was no answer. " So, now you've abandoned me too? Can I not trust anyone?" she asked angrily. This time, instead of silence, there was an echo from the past. A past dream.  
  
" Never stray from him, for he loves you as no other can. He protects you as his name sake protects heaven." the echo said. Folken's voice again. Vera shook her head and tears flew off her face.  
  
" Not echoes! I don't want empty echoes! I want answers!" she screamed.  
  
" I want answers no one can give." her own voice echoed back. Vera leaned foreward and placed her head on the ground.  
  
" Just tell me. Please." she begged.  
  
" The greatest trial has come." Folken said slowly. Vera raised her head.  
  
" Trial?" she asked dumbly. The wind blew softly, carressing her. Vera was reminded painfully of the gentleness with which Michael had held her.  
  
" You must decide. Is your angel actually a demon in diguise, or is he still true and good?" Folken asked. Vera put her hands to her head and cried out.  
  
" I don't know! I don't know!" she screamed back. Suddenly, Folken stood before her, bare chested and black wings spread.  
  
" His life is in your hands. You must choose. Guilty, or innocent?" Folken asked. Vera started to cry.  
  
" I don't know." she whispered. Folken's heavy hand fell on her shoulder.  
  
" Love is an awful burden, Vera. But you must know. The cards do not lie. While the heart may be led astray, the cards do not lie. They told you before you knew yourself. Now, who is the liar? Michael, or the cards? Did Michael lie to you when he said he loved you, or did the cards lie when they said it was meant to be? Who is the liar, who tells the truth?" Folken asked. The reality of what he said slid past Vera. All she heard was his awful, tormenting questions. Liar, guilty, truth, or innocent? Vera did not know.  
  
" Tell me, Folken. I can't do it. I can't say he's guilty and not be sure, I can't say he's innocent when it looks like he's not. I can't deny my heart, and I can't deny my eyes." Vera said. Folken forced her to look at him.  
  
" The eyes only see the surface, but the heart feels what's within. I have done evil in my life, but you trust me. Do your eyes not say, ' He has black wings and the look of evil. He is not trustworthy?' Does your heart not say that I am good? Listen to your heart. It's not as blind as you think." Folken advised. Vera stood and found that her own soft, pure white wings were spread. Such a stark contrast to Folken and the world around her.  
  
" You're not going to answer me either, are you?" she said sullenly. Folken shook his head.  
  
" I can't, because I don't know. We are all human. We cannot believe everything we see and everything we feel. We have to find the middle ground, and do the best we can. We have to compromise and hope it will be alright. You can either trust your love blindly, or deny it and be equally as blind. Either way, what you had before is gone forever." Folken said. Vera almost broke down. " The answer will come, Vera. In the meantime, others need you. Michael needs you. Now. He needs to see you. He needs to share your tears. It has been a long, lonely, dark night for all. Tygris and Merle need you to show them how to be brave in this time of fear, and Hitomi and Van are soon going to need a strong, capable shoulder to lean on. The world is about to come crashing down around you, Vera. I will do what I can, but only one who has not yet come has the power to stop the darkness and hate. Your world is drawing to an abrupt end, and an unborn child is the only key to preserving what has not already been obliterated." Folken explained. Vera nodded, even though she and Folken both knew that she didn't really understand. And then the world around them began to fade. And just as Folken disappeared, his image was replaced by something else. Something with amazingly long, white wings.  
  
" Who are you?" Vera asked in amazement. There was no answer, just a gentle kiss on her forehead, and then nothing...  
  
Vera's eyes fluttered open. Hitomi was leaning over her with a concerned expression.  
  
" Vera, are you alright?" she asked. Vera nodded and sat up slowly.  
  
" Michael wants to see you." Hitomi said suddenly. Vera looked at her. The dream Folken had said that Michael needed her. Anger sprouted within her and she almost refused, almost said that she wanted nothing to do with him. But something in her heart held her back. Her eyes filled with tears.  
  
" Okay." she said, standing and allowing her mother to lead her to the prison hold. She was petrifyed, but she wanted to see Michael so badly. She was led past the main prison hold and to the visitation room. Allen and Van were standing guard outside.  
  
" Vera, you've got thirty minutes." Allen said roughly, refusing to look Vera in the eyes. Van patted her shoulder.  
  
" It takes a brave person to do this. I'm proud of you." he said. Vera hugged him and whispered her thanks. Van opened the door and Vera walked in, listening to it close behind her. Michael was sitting in a chair. Or rather, Vera noticed, he was tied to a chair. He raised his head and his bloodshot, dark ringed eyes brightened upon seeing her. His hands were tied behind his back and he looked like he hadn't slept at all, but he smiled all the same. Vera felt her heart break all over again.  
  
" Vera... I... I thought you wouldn't come." he said. Suddenly, Vera felt the tears flow again. She rushed to him and knelt beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. Michael leaned his head on top of hers and caressed it with his cheek.  
  
" Ooohhh." she moaned sadly. " Tell me you didn't" she begged. Michael lifted his head and shook it furiously.  
  
" I swear. I didn't. I have no clue how that letter got in my room. I'd never even seen before your dad showed it to me. Please. I'm begging you. You have to believe me." Michael said. Vera looked at him and saw he was crying. True, sincere tears. Could it be a lie, Vera wondered, or could he be the liar?  
  
" I... I don't know what to believe, Michael." Vera said. Michael's hopeless expression made her let out a choked sob. She leaned on his shoulder again and he kissed her head. She felt his tears soak her head.  
  
" Vera. I'm telling you. I would never, ever, hurt you. I love you. I'd die for you." Michael told her. Vera cried harder. " I have since the first moment I saw you. I knew that you were the one. God, you were like an angel to me. I wanted to make sure you were okay. More than anything else. I had to know. And then you started loving me back and my whole world just felt so perfect. And then this happened. Oh, love you. I don't care if I rot away in this stupid prison hold, just as long as you're safe... I'll do it. And willingly. And I'd still love you all the while." he continued. Vera raised her head and kissed him on the lips, hungry for his reassuring touch. He kissed her passionately, and she could feel him struggling against his bindings to hold her. Vera raise her hands to his cheeks to wipe away his tears. Michael pulled away from her.  
  
" I love you." he repeated. Vera simply hid her face in the curve of his neck and shuddered violently.  
  
" I love you too, but I don't know what to believe." Vera said sadly. Michael sighed heavily. He was exhausted, Vera could tell.  
  
" Believe that I love you. I just need you to say that. And everything else will be fine. Just believe that for me." Michael requested. Vera was about to respond when Hitomi opened the door. She pulled on Vera's arm gently. As she was being pulled away, Vera pressed one last helpless kiss on Michael's lips. Then, she was out the door and it was closed. Vera yanked away from her parents and ran blindly down the hall, ignoring their calls to her. She wanted to believe Michael so much, but her head was reeling. Guilty or innocent? Folken's question rang in her mind. Guilty or innocent, Vera asked herself as she ran into Tygris's room, why do I have to decide? She ran into Merle's grasp, sobbing wildly. Merle and Tygris had been sitting in Tygris's room waiting for their turn to go to the visitation room. Vera sobbed until she fell asleep, while Tygris slipped out and went for her turn in the room.  
  
Tygris was shaken by Vera's reaction. She herself felt numb. Terrified. She wanted to see Chuba, to hear him say on his own whether or not he was innocent, but the way Vera had been acting meant that she had been badly upset. It took a lot to make Vera act that way. Tygris had seriously been debating whether or not to go. Now, all logic said to say as far away from the prison hold as possible. But her heart refused to be put down. She had to go. When she reached the visitation room, she found Van holding a sobbing Hitomi and Allen looking very uncomfortable. She didn't say a word. She didn't need to. They knew why she had come.  
  
" Thirty minutes." Allen warned her. Hitomi raised her head to look at Tygris.  
  
" And when you see Vera, tell her I'm sorry. So sorry." Hitomi said before starting to cry again. Tygris nodded and walked into the dimly lit room. It was small, so small that Tygris's cat instincts instantly distrusted it. The corners were dark due to the lack of light. Chuba was sitting in a chair, his paws tied behind him and his feet tied to the chair legs. He looked unhappy, exhausted, and defeated. But his whole face lit up when he saw Tygris. There was a table in front of him and a chair across it from him. Tygris sat in it. For a moment, the two sat in silence.  
  
" Tygris, I didn't. I hate Tygir as much as you do. I don't have the motive, I don't... I don't know! I just know I'm not a traitor!" Chuba cried out. Tygris leaned her head foreward as she began to cry all over again.  
  
" I promised myself I wouldn't cry, but I just can't hold it back." she murmured. Chuba struggled against his bindings for a moment. Then he slumped in his seat.  
  
" Don't cry. Please don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry." Chuba pleaded. Tygris felt a pain wrecked sob escape her throat. " If only I could touch you." Chuba said, pulling against the cords that held him again. Tygris stood abruptly and walked to him. She licked his cheek affectionately. Chuba leaned his forehead to hers and smiled.  
  
" How come bad stuff always happens to us?" she asked. Chuba shook his head slowly.  
  
" I dunno. Somebody really hates us." he suggested.  
  
" My dad." Tygris replied, her voice heavy with scorn. Chuba frowned.  
  
" Your dad just has some serious mental disabilities. There are therapists for people like Tygir." Chuba said. When Tygris giggled softly, he was encouraged. " Oh, yeah, can't you just see how that session would go? ' Well, Tygir, would you mind telling me why you're here?'" Chuba said, imitating a therapist's voice. Then he threw his voice deep to sound like Tygir's. "' Yeah, I've got this crazy idea that since my daughter is falling for this guy I don't like, I have to kill him. And then I decided that while I was at it, I might as well kill my best friend, the Royal Family of Fanelia, an Austurian Knight and Princess, The Fanelian Princess's personal bodygaurd and boyfriend, about thirty crew members, and take over all Gaea, all for unknown reasons. Is there something wrong with me?'" Chuba finished, making a face. Tygris laughed and kissed him lightly.  
  
" That was a good impression." she commented. Chuba nodded.  
  
" I was around Tygir long enough to know exactly how insane he is." he said. Suddenly, he became serious. " He's probably behind this, Tygris. Be careful. You know I care about you. I am not a traitor. Don't believe me yet, just wait it out and see for yourself. But I know I'm not a traitor. Just promise me you'll be careful." he said. Tygris nodded.  
  
" I promise." she said. Chuba leaned his head down to kiss her. Just before their lips met, there was a knock on the door.  
  
" Tygris, time's up." Allen called through. Chuba sighed.  
  
" Guess you better go. Take care of yourself, and don't worry about us. We're fine. The food sucks, but it does everywhere else on this ship so there's really no difference." Chuba said. Tygris laughed as she stood and left the room, giving Chuba one last look. He smiled and winked at her, but his eyes were glistening with tears. Tygris saw right through his facade and gave him a sad smile, just before the door was closed. That awful door. She left slowly, not saying a word. She walked into her quarters. Merle saw her and got up to leave. Tygris sat down in the chair at her writing desk and laid her head down on the desk. Slowly, her shoulders began to shake as she cried, cursing whatever had done this to them, praying that she would overcome this awful indecision inside her. She truly didn't know whether to believe Chuba or to cast him aside. But she cried quietly, beacuse Vera was fast asleep nearby. Soon, exhaustion claimed her as well.  
  
Merle did not even need to think. She knew what she believed, she knew what she wanted. She knew with perfect confidence that Dromada was innocent and so were the other boys. She did not doubt them. But she had cried because it was unfair that Dromada, who was so peaceful and caring, would be accused of being a traitor. That someone devoted as Michael could be suspected of being evil. That someone as sweet and kind as Chuba could be tried for treason. She knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that they were innocent. And she had a mind to tell him so. She walked up to the visitation room and paused at Hitomi, who was crying silently. She cried harder when she saw Merle.  
  
" I know they're innocent. And no one is going to convice me otherwise." she said boldly. Then she walked in the door. When she saw Dromada, however, her bravado faltered. His eyes were bloodshot and half closed in exhaustion. He looked awful. He was tied to a chair. Merle found it amazing how cruelly people would treat a perfectly innocent person. Merle didn't even bother with the chair that had been positioned for her. She walked straight up to Dromada and wrapped his arms around his neck.  
  
" Merle..." Dromada whispered, as though he couldn't believe she was real.  
  
" Don't say a word. I know you're innocent. And the boys. I'll try to talk to Lord Van, talk some sense into him. They all know it, deep inside, I think. They just need to realize it. Poor Vera and Tygris are still too young to know what they truly want. Allen and Millerna have only what their eyes see. Van and Hitomi are torn between doing what they think is best and hurting their daughter. We're a mess." Merle said. Dromada smiled faintly.  
  
" You've summed it up well, Kitten." he said. Merle smiled and kissed him.  
  
" I don't know how much time I have." she told him. Dromada shrgged his braod shoulders.  
  
" A minute with you can sustain me for a week." he said. " Just as long as I know you're alright." he continued. Merle smiled.  
  
" We'll get through this." she said. Dromada nodded.  
  
" Yes. I'm so tired." he suddenly said. His eyes were drooping. Merle licked the tip of his nose.  
  
" Then rest. I'll wait for another day." she said. She tiptoed out of the room and left, passing Hitomi a sad look. Then she went to the galley to eat. Her heart hurt, but only beacuse Dromada had to endure this awful experience. It'll all be okay, she reminded herself. This was just one more bump in a long, bumpy road. They'd get through this and triumph, just like always.  
  
Hitomi could hardly stand to face Van right now. She was enraged.  
  
" They're innocent!" she screamed angrily. Van sighed and struggled to maintain his cool.  
  
" I don't doubt you, Hitomi. But this is one of those cases where I have to have hard core, solid evidence to agree with you. If they are traitors, and I mean if, then they can and will be considered dangerous. I can't take any chances." Van explained for the thousandth time. Hitomi shook her head furiously.  
  
" I don't care, I don't care, I don't care! That's just an excuse! How can you live with yourself for putting Vera through that?! For putting all three of those poor girls through that?! That's terrible!" Hitomi responded. Van's anger was slowly escalating.  
  
" I am sorry, Hitomi, but I have to. I don't like it, but I have to." he said through gritted teeth.  
  
" Couldn't you bend the rules a little?!" Hitomi yelled back.  
  
" No, I couldn't. Look, Hitomi, please calm down. If not for me, then for Vari." Van pleaded. It was then that Hitomi felt the first pain.  
  
" Oh." she said suddenly, putting a hand to her lower stomach.  
  
" Hitomi?" Van asked, walking to her with fear and concern on his face. The pain didn't go away.  
  
" Ooohhh." Hitomi moaned. " Van, the baby..." she said in a low, distressed voice. Panic broke out on Van's face as he sped out the door.  
  
" MILLLERNA!" he boomed. Hitomi leaned against a wall and breathed deeply, trying to quell the sudden dizziness that came with fear.  
  
" Too soon, too soon..." she whispered to herself in panic. It was far too soon for her to be feeling labor contractions. She was only four months along. But suddenly, she felt very heavy and large, the way she had right before she had given birth to Vera. Millerna's confident arms slipped behind Hitomi's shoulders and Hitomi vaguely heard her talking.  
  
" She might be having a miscarriage. Let's hope it's just a false alarm." she said. Hitomi felt light and vague. She found the word miscarriage disturbing somehow, but she couldn't quite pinpoint it. Suddenly, she felt delicate but strong hands rest on her shoulders.  
  
" She must come today. Have faith, daughter, for the road will be hard. But have faith, for only in accelerated growth can your second daughter fulfill her purpose." a soft, sweet voice murmured in her ear.  
  
" Oh, no! This baby is coming now!" Hitomi heard Millerna cry, but her voice sounded far away. She looked to the woman who had spoken to her. She had amazingly long black hair and clear, beautiful eyes.  
  
" You're... Van's mother. But, how?" Hitomi asked, but Vari smiled.  
  
" Now is not the time for questions, wife of my son. If it takes a tragedy to unite my sons once more, then a tragedy will be provided. My namesake will be the key to victory, or the one who will bring you defeat. Only your faith and that of the ones you love will decide." Vari said. Then, flying on white wings into mist, she was gone. Hitomi snapped back to consciousness and was greeted by intense pain. Her vision all but forgotten, Hitomi leaned foreward in her strain to bring a child into the world five months too soon.  
  
Vera had been rudely awakened from her sleep and was now waiting in fear. All she had been told was that her mother had gone into premature labor. And it might be a miscarriage. Her dreams had been right. The whole world was crashing down around her. And all she could do was hold on for dear life. Beside her, Merle fidgetted in nervousness and Tygris had finally fallen silent in her attempts to comfort them. Vera avidly wished Michael were there to comfort her. But he was not. And Vera was no longer sure if she truly wanted him. Suddenly, Millerna opened the door and shoved Van out.  
  
" I told you, Van! No men in the delivery room! Merle, Vera, and Tygris, you too, you three can come on in. Now's your only chance. But it's not gonna be pretty." Millerna said warningly. Vera leaped up and ran through the door, Merle and Tygris hot in pursuit. " Wash your hands up to your elbows and your faces in that sink." Millerna directed. Vera did so hurriedly and rushed to her mother, who looked dazed.  
  
" Vera?" she asked, as if she couldn't believe it. Vera nodded and knelt beside her.  
  
" I'm here, Mom. It's okay." she said comfortingly. Hitomi nodded and closed her eyes. A low moan developed in her throat. Vera jerked in fear.  
  
" What's happening?" Tygris asked frantically. Millerna's face was scrunched in concentration.  
  
" She having another contraction. She's going into fullfledged labor. I've never seen anything like it. If I didn't know for a fact that she was only four months pregnant, I'd say she's gone full term. This baby is coming!" Millerna said, shaking her head. Vera gripped her mother's hand as Hitomi moaned again.  
  
" I'm here, Mom." she repeated. To her shock, Hitomi laughed.  
  
" Oh, trust me, honey. This isn't near as bad as when I had you." she said with a laugh. Millerna, despite her grim expression, laughed as well.  
  
" Yeah, Vera, you were a stubborn one. Our little Vari here is determined to come out. We've still got a little while, I think." Millerna. Vera sighed and got as comfortable as possible. " But once it get's going, we're in for a short, fast ride." Millerna added.  
  
" Good. I was in labor with Vera for five hours. From one thirty in the morning to about six thirty. I know that's still pretty short, but it didn't seem that way to me!" Hitomi said. Merle laughed.  
  
" Yeah, and once she was out, Fanelia's first Princess set up quite a squall. And she still can." she said. Vera grinned.  
  
" When I want." she said. Everyone laughed, but their laughter was cut short when Hitomi let out a sudden cry as another contraction bore down on her.  
  
Two hours later, after more learning than Vera was sure she wanted, a small, squirming bundle was placed in Hitomi's arms. Vera was filled with a sense of awe and disbelief.  
  
" But, she looks like a regular baby!" Vera protested. Millerna shook her head.  
  
" It's the strangest thing. Medically speaking, Vari Fanel is a perfectly normal, healthy newborn. The only thing I can think of is that something weird happened and Vari's growth rate got a boost. But only time will tell, I think." she said. Vera shook her head and saw baby blue eyes peer out of the blankets at her. Her expression instantly softened. She reached out and touched the soft, delicate skin of her sister's cheek. She looked at her mother's expression and wondered if, fifteen years ago, Hitomi had gazed at her with such love and adoration. Tygris and Merle peered over her shoulder.  
  
" You did it again, Hitomi." Merle said. Hitomi didn't take her eyes off Vari's little face.  
  
" What?" she asked distantly.  
  
" You brought a beautiful little girl into the world." Merle said. Vera started to cry.  
  
" Can I hold her, Mom?" Vera asked. Hitomi looked up and smiled.  
  
" Of course." she said. Vera leaned foreward and wrapped her arms around the infant, hoisting her up under Millerna and Merle's directions. Hitomi remained silent as she watched. Vera could only imagine what she was feeling at that moment. Despite how very serious a problem Vari's accelerated growth presented, it was a joyous moment. Vera could already tell that Vari would grow to be the exact image of their mother.  
  
" Tygris, go get the men." Millerna directed. Tygris smiled and slipped out the door to share the good news. Vera was lost in her new sister's wide, innocent eyes. She saw out of the corner of her eye as her father walked up and hugged Hitomi, and then peered into Vera's arms. His face melted.  
  
" That's her? Vari Fanel." he said, pride radiating from his voice.  
  
" Vera and Vari Fanel. That has a nice sound to it." Allen said thoughtfully. For a second, Vera forgot all her indecision and pain. At that happy moment, Vari decided now would be a good time to let the rest of the world know she had arrived. She greeted her new life and family with a protestant wail. Vera winced and smiled.  
  
" You know what that reminds me of? When Vera set up a fit after she was born." Merle said.  
  
" Must run in the blood." Tygris admonished. Vera handed Vari to her father and smiled. In the back of her head, she knew that the good things would be replaced with problems even worse than the previous ones. But Vera intended to enjoy her sister's arrival at the moment. She would deal with the rest later.  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
Vera ran down the corridors. She was scheduled to see Michael today. Suddenly, tottering out of a room, came Vari. She now looked and acted like an eight month old. Upon seeing Vera, she held up her arms and gurgled.  
  
" Va-va!" she cried happily, using her own special nickname for Vera. Vera forgot her rush and reached down to pick up the little one.  
  
" Hey, Vari. Where's Aunt Millerna? I thought she was watching you." Vera cooed happily. In only two weeks, Vari had grown eight months. Millerna had estimated that, if Vari kept going at this rate, by the time she was six months old to her family, Vari would be fifteen in mind and body. Suddenly, Millerna came rushing out the door that Vari had come through.  
  
" There you are, you little imp! You gave Aunt Millerna a scare." she said, putting a hand to her chest before taking Vari out of Vera's arms.  
  
" She running you for a loop, Aunt Millerna?" Vera asked as she handed a pouting Vari over.  
  
" Va-va!" Vari protested angrily, reaching for Vera and almost falling out of Millerna's arms. Millerna caught her expertly without even looking.  
  
" Yeah. She's even more trouble than you were at her size. At least I didn't have to worry about you discovering a weapons bay." Millerna answered, gripping a squirming Vari.  
  
" Va-va! No Mila, Va-va!" Vari interjected, reaching for Vera again.  
  
" How about I take her down to meet Michael?" Vera suggested. Millerna frowned.  
  
" I don't know. I don't want this little imp anywhere, she'll think that she can go there on a regular basis." Millerna said. Vera shrugged.  
  
" It won't hurt her any." Vera said, taking Vari out of Millerna's grasp. Vari squealed with delight.  
  
" Va-va!" she cried in her joy, hugging Vera. Millerna sighed.  
  
" She's going to go with you, with or without my consent. Well, go on, you've got an appointment to keep. And keep the making out to a minimum with Vari in there." Millerna warned. Vera blushed and took of down the hall, jogging slowly because of the happily bubbling Vari. She reached the visitation room to find Van and Allen guarding it. Both brightened at seeing Vari.  
  
" Dada! Alwa!" Vari gurgled. Vera sat her on the ground and she teetered happily to Van.  
  
" Hi there, little one!" Van said, smiling as he scooped her up. Allen snuck up behind Vari and tickled her, smiling as she half screeched, half giggled.  
  
" Is it okay if she comes in with me to meet Michael?" Vera asked Van. He frowned slightly, then shrugged.  
  
" I guess so, but only for a little while." he said. Vera reached for Vari, who cooed with joy at being able to accompany her beloved Va-va to the mysterious room that she often disappeared to. Vari seemed to be positive she was experiencing the best day of her short life. Vera went throught she door and set Vari down. Michael was tied to the chair, of course, but looked rested and much healthier. Vari ran up to inspect this young man she had never seen before.  
  
" Well, who's this?" Michael asked in surprise as Vari pratically climbed onto his lap to get a better look at him.  
  
" This is Vari. Vari, this is Michael. Michael." Vera said, saying Michael's name slowly so Vari could here each sound.  
  
" Mika." Vari said confidently, giving Michael a curious look. Her golden, dark blonde hair framed her chubby face and blue eyes that were turning to a reddish brown.  
  
" She looks like Hitomi with Van's eyes." Michael said with a laugh as Vari climbed off his lap and went to see why his hands were behind his back. Vera reached around Michael's chair and snagged Vari around the waist, making her squeal. She leaned out the door and handed her sister of to Van, and then leaned back in and closed the door behind her. Michael indicated with his head for her to come to him.  
  
" Get over here." he said. Vera smiled and did as she was told. She knelt beside him and kissed him.  
  
" You make a cute big sister." Michael told her. Vera smiled.  
  
" Vera, time's up!" Allen called through the door. Vera's smile turned into a frown. Michael kissed her hungrily.  
  
" Remember, I love you. Just believe that." he said. Vera nodded and ran out the door, not answering him. She couldn't let go of him, but she couldn't quite believe him either. Vera scooped Vari up and carried her back to Millerna. The child seemed heavier than when Vera had carried her before, but then, Vari grew by the minute. To Vera's shock, Millerna had disappeared, leaving a note that said she had to go out of the ship for a while and Vera would have to watch Vari. Vera sighed and lifted the girl over her head.  
  
" Looks like it's just you and me, kiddo." she said. Vari seemed happy enough with this, so Vera sat her down to play with her little toys. Vari picked up a toy that had the beads that she would push on the twisting metal rods, totally fascinated by it. Suddenly, Vera had an idea. She knelt next to Vari and pointed to a red wooden bead.  
  
" Bead." she said slowly and deliberately. Vari looked at her curiously.  
  
" Bee?" she asked, pointing to the bead. Vera shook her head gently.  
  
" Bead." she repeated, emphasizing the "d" sound.  
  
" Beaduh." Vari said, putting too much emphasis on the "d" sound. Vera sighed. " Beaduh, beaduh, beaduh." Vari said happily, pleased to have learned what she thought Vera wanted to teach her. Vera decided to try something else. She picked up Vari's bottle, half full of juice.  
  
" Ba-ba?" Vari asked, wondering what Vera wanted her to say this time. Vera smiled.  
  
" Bottle." Vera said, again slowly and deliberately, sounding out each syllable carefully. Vari watched the way Vera made her lips move while saying the word, then tried to copy it.  
  
" Boddel." she said. Vera cocked her head.  
  
" Close enough." she agreed, reaching out and tickling Vari's sensetive sides. Vari screeched and giggled, finally squirming away from Vera and becoming fascinated by a toy cart with toy pack animal attached to its front.  
  
" Cart." Vera called to her. Vari looked up.  
  
" Cart." she said back, he baby accent slurring the word. Vera was pleased and gave Vari a smile. Suddenly, Vari dropped the cart and pack animal toy and ran toward the doorway.  
  
" Dada! Mama!" she cried. Vera looked behind her to see Van leaning against the door frame and Hitomi leaning against him, watching the two sisters happily. Vari was eager to show off what she had learned. She picked up the bead-and-rods toy and handed it to Van.  
  
" Beaduh." she told him triumphantly. Both Van and Hitomi had to surpress laughter and Vari brought them her bottle and handed it to Hitomi. " Boddel." she told them. By now their faces were scrunched up in surpressed laughter at Vari's happiness. Vera smiled. Now Vari was carrying the toy cart, but she had realized she had a problem. Van had the bead-and-rods, Hitomi had the bottle, who would hold the cart? Vera almost burst out laughing at her little sister's face as it puckered in concentration. Then, almost as suddenly as a light being flicked on, Vari had an idea. She ran to Vera and shoved the cart into her hands.  
  
" Cart." she announced, pleased with herself. Van reached down and swooped her up. Hitomi set the bottle down on a table and reached for Vari, who pratically fell into her arms under the assumption that they would be there to catch her. Of course, Hitomi's arms were ready for her. Vera stood and walked to her family, pushing away all the awful pain.  
  
" Boddel." Vari said, her face puckered up in a pout. Vera changed direction and headed to get the juice bottle off the table, but stopped in her tracks.  
  
" M-mom, Dad, look at that!" she cried softly. Her parents looked over their shoulders and let their jaws drop. The juice bottle was floating in mid air. Vera flashed a look at Vari adn saw that she was staring at the bottle, almost concentrating on it. Then, the bottle began to move through the air. Van and Hitomi froze as the bottle floated right past their heads.  
  
" Boddel! Boddel come!" Vari cried happily, snagging the bottle out of the air and beginning to suck on it. Acting on a crude inpulse, Vera snatched the bottle, expecting Vari to pout and screech to get it back. Instead of doing that, Vari narrowed her eyes at Vera. Vera felt her feet lift off the ground, and found herself floating in mid air.  
  
" Vera!" Hitomi and Van cried. Vera felt her wings shloop out of her shoulders on an instinct. Rather suddenly, what ever was holding her disappeared and dropped her on her butt.  
  
" Ow!" Vera cried out, dropping the bottle on the ground. The bottle then floated over to Vari, who falshed Vera a triumphant look and began to suck on it again. Vera, Hitomi, and Van stared at the content child in disbelief.  
  
Later...  
  
" Clairvoyance." Millerna said, staring at Vari as she slept in her crib, unaware that a serious discussion was taking place right over her. Vera shook her head.  
  
" What's that?" she asked. Millerna sighed as she pushed a golden lock of hari from Vari's face. Allen, Van, Hitomi, Merle, and Tygris were also gathered around.  
  
" Clairvoyance is the ability to move things with one's mind. If Vari has clairvoyance, then it's a good bet that she has other psychic abilities. Like the ability to predict the future through dreams and visions." Millerna explained. Allen shook his head.  
  
" That's a pretty good strength to have on your side. She would never even have to get close to her enemy to take him out. With the right training-" he started, but Hitomi cut him off.  
  
" She's only eight months old, at least in mind and body! I won't have her life being one long training session." she whispered ferociously. " I won't make that mistake again." she added, giving Vera a meaningful look. Vera understood, but disagreed.  
  
" Hold on. We should just wait and see. If Vari doesn't want to fight with her abilities, then we'll leave her alone. If she does, well, you're never to old to learn a new trick." she said. Van nodded his agreement.  
  
" Besides, if we shelter her, then we take the risk of her wanting to fight and hating us for not letting her. On the flip side, if we push her and she doesn't want to fight, she'll hate us for that. Vera's right. We should leave the decision to Vari, when she gets older." Tygris added. Merle looked sad.  
  
" And at this rate, it won't be much longer." she murmured. Everyone slipped quietly out of the room. Vera went to her quarters and fell asleep. She felt so numb, but she knew that when she woke up, the pain would be right there, waiting for her...  
  
Four weeks later...  
  
Vera was beginning to feel the pain of her sisters accelerated growth. Suddenly, it meant that Vari had little more than two years of life ahead of her. Now, at about two years, Vari was rapidly progressing. She was speaking in simple sentences, her wobbly steps that had sent arms out to protect her from a fall had been replaced by a sure, confident stride that reflected that of her mother, father, and sister. Her eyes had become an earthy reddish brown, her hair golden and down to her thighs. Her face, hands, belly, and legs were still chubby and round with her toddler years, but it was already evident that the baby fat would fade away to reveal another lean, strong, beautiful girl. Allen had once pointed out how odd it was that Vera had inherited all of her father's pyshical features, only to retain her mother's eyes, while Vari kept Van's eyes, with Hitomi's physical features. Vari had given off many more demonstrations of her clairvoyance. She had picked up anything in her way or anything she wanted and gently set it aside. When she was angry, she would pick up the object of her anger and throw it, always without touching it. Whether the object of her anger was human or not made little difference to Vari. Vera had had head on collisions with walls and floors many times. Each time Vari threw a person, she was reprimanded and punished, depending on the severity of her crime. Sometimes her punisher would be sent on a collision course as well, but this only brought more punishment. Vari was also discovering that she wasn't normal. She had begun to show an intrest in the finer points of her abilities, and had come far in a short time. She was able to pick an egg up without cracking it. Vera herself, who had many times exhibited a strange ability to know her opponent's move before he made it, was being tested and exaimened for any other abilities besides her dreams. Millerna was saying that there was a chance Vera might have telepathic capabilities. At the moment, Vera was in a sparring match with both Tygris and Allen, another test for her supposed telepathy. The point was that if Vera had the ability to look into the minds of others and know what they think, in a two-on-one match, she would undoubtedly be forced to use it. The match was about to start.  
  
" See into their minds, Vera!" Hitomi called. Suddenly, Vera saw a knife come at her like a shot, and leapt to the left to dodge it. She was met by Allen's sword, which she used her thin, lean body to dodge. A duck and cover move left Allen on his stomach, but he was getting up and Vera still had Tygris to contend with. She could not evade forever, but with Tygris dancing around her and tossing knives like darts to a dart board and Allen using every bit of skill he possessed, she was cornered. Suddenly, Vera heard Hitomi again.  
  
" See into their minds!" she cried. Then, a sensation that Vera had never felt before assaulted her. Her body continued to move, dodging Allen's sword and Tygris's deadly accurate daggers, but her mind was doing something different. She felt as though someone had shoved her from behind, sending her sprawling foreward. In a split second, she heard two things.  
  
" She left her neck open from the left. Hit her there."  
  
" She's unguarded on the left, a curve will take her out." came two noiseless voices. The first was Allen, followed by Tygris. Vera snapped back to reality and reacted. She whirled and knocked Tygris's blade to the side with her sword and slammed the hilt of it into Allen's stomach, all in one fluid motion. Tygris retaliated with another dagger, but Vera knew where and how it was coming and knocked it aside. One more dagger flashed foreward and Vera jerked her head to the right, feeling it whiz by her ear. She knew she had won, but she didn't know how. She felt strange, like she was tied into Allen and Tygris's minds. She felt Allen's pain as he doubled over, heard Tygris wonder what happened. Astonished and horrified, Vera turned it off. She tuned out what she was feeling, and in a moment, it disappeared. When her consciousness returned, she was doubled over, Hitomi rubbing her back gently.  
  
" Vera, are you alright?" Hitomi asked. Vera straightened up.  
  
" Yeah, I think so." she said slowly.  
  
" What happened?" Millerna asked eagerly. Vera put a hand to her head.  
  
" I... I think I... I heard them thinking. I heard them thinking what they were gonna do next and I avoided it." she said. Millerna looked triumphant.  
  
" Telepathy." she announced. Allen stood and straightened his back.  
  
" I don't care what it is, it hurts." he said with a wince. Vera mimicked his wince.  
  
" I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." she apologized. Allen forced a grin and waved his sword before he sheathed.  
  
" Who cares? With that, you'll be unstoppable on the battle feild." he said. Vera nodded and left the adults to talk amongest themselves. She walked out the docking bay and to the clearing where Michael had told her he loved her. Her heart ached with indecision, and a love she just couldn't let go of. The Fool Card, she thought, remembering the tarot cards. Fool to love, or fool to not believe? She could never decide. She raised her head to the blue sky, wondering, missing. While she was doing this, she saw it. A black ship approaching. Vera straightened up. She recognized it. The Black Death. Vera turned and ran to the ship.  
  
Vera steadied Double Edge after much hassle. She could see approaching guymelifs. A terror she was unfamiliar with incased her. Vera realized that Michael was not there to protect her, to aid her when it became too much. All she had were Allen, Van, and Tygris. And the crew. No Michael. This realization left Vera hollow and afraid. But battle was inevitable. The enemies were right there. About to be in her face. Vera suddenly felt compelled to turn on that telepathic thing. She sifted her way foreward, suddenly knowing beyond all doubt exactly how many of her enemies were planning to rush her, what each one planned, and exactly how she would avoid it. Before Vera consciously knew it, she was in the heat of battle. All around her were screams of anger, hate, and pain. Before Tygris called out, Vera knew she was in trouble and reacted. Allen almost had his head removed, but Vera once again knew and slashed foreward, saving his life. She knew their gratitude before they verbally expressed it. At this point, Vera had shut her conscious mind off. She no longer felt, no longer saw, no longer really knew what she was doing. As suddenly as it began, the battle was over.  
  
" Good job, Vera." Tygris was saying. Vera's conscious mind awakened again. She could hear her comrades thinking. They were appalled.  
  
" You were unstoppable back there." Allen admonished. In reality, he was terrified by the brutality Vera had shown. Vera was horrified with herself. She was about to turn off the telepathy thing, when it happened again. She knew. She saw. One of the enemies was not dead. He was aiming a metal claw at Van's back. Hoping it would hit, and his death would not be in vain.  
  
" Dad, watch out!" Vera cried. Van wheeled around. Everything was slow, without sound. Van tensed and tried to throw himself out of the way, Allen leaping to his aid. All of it was too late. Vera screamed, but her voice had no sound. The metal claw went through Escaflowne's chest. And out the other end. Vera could take no more. It was all to horrible. She felt her father's pain. Felt it as though it were her own. Vera passed out, welcoming the darkness...  
  
Tygris panicked. Van was hit, Vera had fainted.  
  
" What do we do?!" she asked Allen frantically. I wish Chuba were here, she thought. Allen reached and threw Escaflowne over his shoulder.  
  
" Grab Vera." he commanded. Tygris did so, not very easily. Double Edge was bigger than Tiger's Fury. With much trouble, she managed to drag Double Edge into the deck of the blade. Everyone was focused on Van, trying to get him out of Escaflowne's cockpit. The blood dripping from the legendary guymelif and sounds of struggle from within were enough evidence that Van was hit and hurt. Tygris, however, struggled with the locking mechanisms on Double Edge, trying not to cry and silently begging that Vera was safe. When she finally managed to free Vera, the dark haired girl fell foreward and onto the ground with a sick, heavy thunk. Tygris leaped down from Double Edge's shoulder, her strong knees absorbing the impact. She was a cat-girl. Heights were of little to no concern to her. She ran over to Vera and shook her shoulders.  
  
" Vera?! Vera, come on, wake up! Don't scare me, Vera! Wake up!" she shouted in Vera's ears.  
  
" He's hit in the left side! Quick, get him to the medical room before he loses too much blood!" someone shouted from Escaflowne's docking. Tygris shook Vera again, then felt on Vera's neck for a pulse.  
  
" Come on, where is it... Oh my God. VERA!" she screamed, upon realizing that Vera's pulse had stopped. In pure panic, Tygris laid Vera out and started pumping on her chest, in time with her own heart.  
  
" Vera? Va-va?" a small, childish voice asked. Tygris looked up from her strenuous work to see Vari, calmly watching her.  
  
" Go away, Vari!" Tygris cried, terrified that Vari would see Van mortally wounded, or Vera not breathing. Then, no longer concerned with the child, she returned to pounding Vera's chest. " Wake up, Vera, breath. Come on! Breath, God dang it!" she cried. Suddenly, Vari put her hands on Vera's head and closed her eyes. Tygris, somehow knowing that something supernatrual was about to happen, leaned back and watched in awe as a strange, unearthly glow surrounded Vera's still form and Vari.  
  
Vera huddled in a cold, dim light. She felt alone, and cold. Then, warm, soft wings of white feathers surrounded her and held her close.  
  
" Dad?" she asked slowly.  
  
" No." a feminine voice said, and a face hidden behind a flurry of feathers was just becoming visible...  
  
Tygris stared in fear. Suddenly, Hitomi, Van, and Allen were there, all surrounded by that strange glow. Then, a black feather landed on Tygris's lap. Suddenly, she was surrounded by black and white feathers. She had known that Van, Vera, and Vari all possessed the wings of their ancestors. But the tall, broadshouldered man she saw before her was a stranger. He stood next to Van, who was still bleeding badly, and they glared at each other for a moment. Then the glow became brighter, more ferice than before.  
  
" Who are you?" Vera asked in awe. A tender, beautiful face became visble, framed by long black hair so like Vera's own.  
  
" I am your grandmother. The mother of your father, and former Queen of Fanelia." the woman cradling her replied. Vera looked around. She was standing in a beautiful, green, rich land.  
  
" Where am I?" she asked slowly. Then, horrible realization struck her. " Oh, no. Am I dead?" she asked. The woman smiled.  
  
" For now. You are in the Valley of Mists. And you are not alone." she replied, gesturing behind Vera. Vera turned to see Vari, watching her carefully. Suddenly, Vari shot up and aged right before Vera's eyes, until she looked like a fifteen-year-old girl.  
  
" Vera?" Vari asked, her voice sounding almost exactly like Vera's. She sounded unsure and unsteady. Vera didn't blame her. She had just been shoved from playing dress-up and tag to the middle of puberty, thus having to suddenly deal with a rush of emotions she didn't know how to deal with.  
  
" Vari?" Vera asked, pulling her little-but-now-not-so-little sister to her in an embrace.  
  
" I have brought you here, to the last remaining place that your ancestors, the Atlantians, inhabited, to tell you something, and give you very important gifts. Vera, you know of the Gaean War, the war your father and mother fought in. Vari can hear about that later. During the Gaean War, destiny was yanked, twisted, and reformed to fit the needs and wants of people who should have had no control over it. During this time, Fate was pushed to try and make an ancient prophecy come true. Needed to do this were to siblings of the same gender that were descended from Atlantis. This was found in my two sons. The elder was turned from his people. This was done to ensure that his wings turned black. When this finally happened, Fate took the next step. An outsider from the Mystic Moon, who had conviently been transported to Gaea, was supposed to fall in love with the elder of the siblings. This did not work out, though, as the girl from the Mystic Moon fell in love with the younger sibling. Fate gave up on this prophecy, and even though the right side won the war, many lives were forever changed. Fate realized that it had interfered one generation too soon and ensured that the eldest sibling survived. Now, two more siblings of the same gender have come upon the scene. Toss in one boy from the Mystic Moon, a traitor to the enemy and beloved ally to the siblings, a war, and Fate had exactly what it needed. Look at your wings, Vera." the beautiful woman commanded. Vera looked over her shoulder to see that her wings had burst from her shoulders without her knowing. But instead of the fluffy, white wings full of clean, soft feathers she had always known, cold, black, lifeless wings sprouted from her shoulders. Vera reeled in shock.  
  
" No!" she cried suddenly. Vari, with long arms she was unfamiliar with, caught Vera as she tripped and fell, trying to run away from the black wings.  
  
" Why?" Vari asked slowly, quietly. Vera looked to her sister and saw white wings arcing from her back as gracefully as her own. Both the girls' shirts had ripped, leaving Vari shielding herself with her wings and Vera standing in her black sports bra.  
  
" The eldest is the strongest, and must bear the pain and weight of black, lifeless wings. The youngest is the most pure, and must carry a power with more destructive force than Atlantis itself could generate. Love heals the blackest of wounds, Vera, and trust obliterates the scars. Both are already available, you just have to find them. Vari, consolation will be your only comfort, companionship and an ally, that is really a traitor, you can trust the only path you may follow. The pain will be great, but an ally is needs your love more than you need his. So, Vera must search for a lost trust and love, while to find those very things, Vari must look for a traitorous ally. Now, I will give you one gift each. These gifts will be the best you will ever receive, and also curse you for all of your days. Yet, the last Daughters of Atlantis are fated, they can not escape their inevitable destinies. Vera?" the girls' grandmother asked.  
  
" Yes?" Vera answered, her voice quivering. She was still badly shaken by her wings being turned black.  
  
" I give you the gift of Sight. Whether it be past, present, future, human or animal minds, east, west, north, or south, you will see what you wish. At your fingertips is the gift of knowledge. You will see, and you will know, all. Even if you don't want to." the young woman answered. She ruffled her snowy white wings.  
  
" What about me?" Vari asked softly, cowering behind her wings.  
  
" Your gift, my dear namesake, is the gift of Movement. You may move objects from one place to another without picking them up. You may also move pain from one person to another with but a thought. Anything is at your disposal to move. Now, grandaughters, I bid you farewell. We may not meet for some time, but I am always watching over you and your family. Remember to keep an open mind and heart, and always hold your head high. You, like your father, mother, uncle by birth and uncle by name, are fated. Destiny chains you to two possible solutions. Absolute destruction of all that you hold dear and all that you've ever known, or salvation for the sinful, love for the lost, and shelter for the cold and hungry." came the soft, lovely voice. Suddenly, as their grandmother faded away into a shroud of mist, a thought struck Vera.  
  
" What do you mean by two possible solutions?" she asked, calling out to the fading figure. " I don't understand!"  
  
" You two will either bring Gaea's destruction, or its salvation. You will be the death of all life, or the shield from death itself. The choice is made by you!" came the answer. Suddenly, the Valley of Mists disappeared from under Vera and Vari's feet. The two girls clutched each other in fear and screamed. When Vera opened her eyes, she was kneeling on the floor in the Blade's docking bay, black wings spread, and holding Vari, still in the body of a fifteen year old, in a motherly, protective fashion. Vari sobbed somewhat hysterically.  
  
" What happened? Vari?" a voice Vera barely recognized as her mother's asked. Then, with a sigh, Vera collapsed onto the ground, pulling Vari with her. Only then did she notice the swirl of black and white feathers. Two sets of black wings, two sets of white wings. Before Vera could ponder this, sleep reached out to take her...  
  
Solo glanced around him, paranoid that someone might be following him. Yet, he was the only visible figure in the surrounding forests. He knew that if he was caught, his life would end, in a brutal, slow, painful fashion. His own life was of no consequence, it was the life of the Fanelian Royal Family, to whom he pledged his eternal alligence in secret, that he was concerned for. He willingly admitted to himself that at one point, he had been deeply in love with Princess Vera. He had managed to shake himself from that silly notion, but he still found a soft spot where the tomboy princess was concerned. He considered her a very dear friend. And, as a born Fanelian native, he had the famous Fanelian patriotism. These things, along with the deeply disturbing knowledge that one insane leader had been replaced by another who defeated the laws of lunacricy by a long shot, had driven Solo to becoming a traitor. His silent feeds of information to King Van, which only the two of them knew about, had aided the Royals and co. in avoiding many unnecsessary battles. But now, he was driven by a new force. The force of humiliation. Solo knew he was many things. Disowned by his family, a traitor, dishonorable, possibly even unworthy of claiming any nationality. But one thing Solo knew he was not was an idiot. He had a good head on his shoulders and he knew it. Somehow, the humiliation Zensho had dealt him had not been so bad. Somehow, Solo had simply shrugged off the laughter. Possibly because he knew he was better than Zensho. But I'm better than Tygir, too, Solo thought angrily, I don't understand why when he humiliates me I get so angry. To Solo, anything, even death, was better than having to return to the Black Death. He had left without orders, and Tygir would be mad enough. That was enough punishment waiting to have any man quaking in fear. But the humiliation, the torture, the serving a lunatic that derived more pleasure than was natrual in putting Solo in a position of discomfort or pain, it was all more than Solo knew how to bear. Maybe the good King of Fanelia would be merciful and grant him a quick death, under accusations of serving the enemy. This was the most merciful and wonderful possibility Solo could think of. And it was all because of one slip. He had slipped. Since the beginning of the war, Solo had been flawless in his traitorous deeds. He made no mistakes, never spoke of his hidden agenda to anyone but his most trusted allies. But then, when Tygir took charge, he slipped. One of the new soldiers that Tygir had hired walked in on Solo while he was sifting Tygir's documents. He had been caught red handed. It had been only an hour to go. Knowing his time to remain alive was limited, Solo had decided to go all the way on the last strech. He ran out of the air ship, got away by hijacking a guymelif. He had abandoned the guymelif, went east for two miles until he came to a river, waded down stream three miles, then went through the forest to where he knew the Blade had taken up dock. There, he planned to tell the Royals that the evidence that Micheal, Chuba, and Dromada were traitors was planted. And finally, if he did not find resolution there, he would kill himself with the dagger that slapped against his thigh from its position on his belt. Finally, after what seemed to be hours of half-walking, half- running through the forest, he came to the large clearing where the Blade sat silently. Relieved to have reached his destination but incredibly exhausted, Solo stumbled foreward toward the dock. Suddenly, a young girl sprinted out of the dock and streched her muscles. Solo didn't recognize her. She was wearing clothes similar to Vera. She was tall, lanky, and resembled Queen Hitomi strongly. She had waist long, flowing, dark blonde hair that looked as though it had been recently cut. Her eyes, which Solo was just close enough to see, were reddish brown and just like King Van's unique eyes. Transfixed by the image of beauty before him, Solo stood like a statue staring at the girl. Suddenly, the girl noticed him. As she jogged over to him, Solo figured she could have hardly been fifteen, two years younger than him. She was either incredibly brave or incredibly naive, jogging up to a complete strangerr like she was.  
  
" Hi, I've never seen you before. I'm Vari. What's your name?" she asked. Solo stared like a gaping idiot, only to snap out of his trance just as Vari noticed he was staring.  
  
" I, um, I need to speak with King Van...? It's, um, it's very... urgent." he said haltingly.  
  
" King Van's my dad. I'll go get him." Vari offered. Her statement left Solo completely dumbfounded. Last he had checked, King Van had only one daughter, Vera. This girl was at least fourteen. There was no possible way-  
  
" Solo!" Vera's voice came to Solo. He looked up just in time to see Vera fling herself to him affectionately. " Where have you been? Are you okay? I bet those tyrants have been giving you much grief! Geez, don't just disappear on me like that! I worry!" she cried, planting a friendly kiss on Solo's cheek, as was the custom for a Princess greeting a friend. There was a time when such a gesture would have made Solo quiver with delight, but he no longer had a crush on Vera. Vari approached Vera from behind.  
  
" Friend of yours, sis?" she asked slyly. Vera's eyes widened and she leaped away from Solo to take a swing at Vari, who dodged.  
  
" As if! Solo is a good friend of mine and we've known each other for a long time!" she screeched, chasing Vari around the clearing.  
  
" Oh, yeah, I forgot! You only smooch with Michael! Well, I'm gonna tell him you were cheating!" Vari shouted, earning a scream of rage from Vera. Solo looked away from the chase to see Allen and Queen Hitomi appraoching him.  
  
" Solo, how are you?" Hitomi asked affectionately. Solo drew away from her friendly embrace, even though he knew it was rude.  
  
" I'm sorry, your Majesty, but I don't have time for pleasentries. You have been deceived." he said quickly. Hitomi jerked.  
  
" Deceived? How?" Allen asked.  
  
" Please let me speak to King Van, and I will explain." Solo said, almost begging. He had always been close to Van, and felt that only Van would understand his situation.  
  
" I'm sorry, Solo. King Van is in no condition to talk to anyone right now." Allen answered while Hitomi looked away. Vera and Vari came jogging up, just in time to hear Allen tell Solo to hear about their father. Solo was confused about Vari relationship with the Royals, but decided not to pursue it.  
  
" He was injured in the last battle, wasn't he? I'm sorry, I did all I could to stop it. But it wasn't enough." Solo said sadly.  
  
" You always do that, Solo. You always berate yourself when something goes wrong. Stop it." Vera said bluntly, obviously trying to avoid the subject of the recent battle.  
  
" Come inside, Solo. We have a lot to tell you, and you have a lot to tell us, I'm afraid." Hitomi said, turning and leading everyone into the Blade.  
  
Later...  
  
" So, that's what happened. Van's in medical, Vari is our daughter but her growth was accerlated." Hitomi finished after explaining the many changes that had assaulted the Royals. Solo shook his head.  
  
" I have to say this right off the bat. The three that have been accused of being traitors are innocent. I know because I oversaw the planting of the evidence myself. Another thing I could not stop." he said. Just then, Vera, Merle, and Tygris, whom Solo had just met, shot up from their seats and cheered.  
  
" I told you! I told you!" Merle chanted happily. Tygris and Vera hugged.  
  
" I'm so relieved!" Tygris cried, tears streaming down her face.  
  
" Gimme those keys, Allen! I'm busting those three outta there!" Vera shouted, extending her hand to Allen, who smiled and tossed her a ring of keys. The three took off down the halls, shouting the whole way.  
  
Michael shoved away the metal plate that, ten minutes ago, had held his dinner. His hair was longer than normal, his face was thin and haggard, his body lean and starved. Chuba and Dromada's fur was scruffy and ragged. They all looked like they had been living in the pits, which, in Michael's opinion, was a good summary of the situation. Suddenly, he heard shouting and sounds of more than one person stomping or running down the stairs.  
  
" What the heck is that?" Chuba asked, standing up from his chair. Michael and Dromada followed suit. The familiar sounds of a key turning in the door's lock greeted their ears. Michael reeled back in shock when Vera's pretty face poked in.  
  
" Get your butts out here, you're free!" she cried, throwing the door wide open. The three inside the cell stared at her like she was insane.  
  
" Did you just say what I think you said?" Chuba inquired.  
  
" We're what?" Michael asked incredulously.  
  
" Free!" Tygris shouted, rushing into the cell and leaping into Chuba's arms. Merle pounced Dromada with a sastisfyed purr. Michael stared at Vera, thinking that she was his dream come true. Slowly, the two walked toward each other and hugged tightly.  
  
" I'm sorry I didn't believe in you." Vera whispered. Michael sighed and squeezed her tightly as she hid inside his arms.  
  
" You were forgiven the moment you said you couldn't believe me." he answered softly. " How did you find out?" he asked, holding Vera at arm's length. She grinned.  
  
" Solo came and told us." she answered. Michael hugged her again.  
  
" I think I found my new best friend, and I don't think I've ever met him." he mumbled. Vera laughed softly and hugged him.  
  
" Shut up and come on. I've got a lot to tell you." 


	10. Unwanted Destiny

Part Ten...Unwanted Destiny  
  
Vera was running down a dark tunnel, with lights spaced far apart as to provide only minimal lighting. Something was chasing her from behind. She didn't know what, all she knew was that she had to run from it.  
  
" Can't fight it... Can't fight it..." her own voice chanted hauntingly, yet the only sounds escaping Vera were gasping, shrill, animal-like noises of terror. Heavy feet pounded from behind her. Suddenly, she was running through a desert, then a forest, then a great city, then a ruined village. Faces and objects blurred as she streaked by, her body screaming at her to stop.  
  
" Can't fight it... Can't fight it..." came the chant again. Then, in a flash of light and an instantaneous feeling that she was floating, Vera found herself standing on a beautiful plateau under the shade of a huge, ancient tree.  
  
" Can't fight it. Can't fight it. Can't fight it." the chant repeated, louder and more insistant. Then, as instantly as she had been brought to this place, a flurry of black and white feathers surrounded her.  
  
" Can't fight it." repeated the chant. Instead of only her voice, it was several voices whispering along with it. Vera walked to the edge of the plateau and peered at the ground far away. It was soaked in blood.  
  
" Can't fight it. Can't fight it." chanted the voices. Then fire burned brightly, feeding on the blood. The heat and smoke billowed around Vera, as she stumbled back in horror.  
  
" Gaea is burning. Can't fight it." her own voice whispered, standing out from the continued whispered chant, yet Vera had not moved her lips except to form a o of surprise.  
  
" You will bring Gaea's destruction, or its salvation." her grandmother's voice echoed from far away.  
  
" Believe." Michael's voice begged. Vera looked around for him, but he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
" Gaea is burning. Burning." her voice repeated. The blood soaked up the plateau and under Vera's feet, making her scream as red drops clung to her shoes.  
  
" No!" she screamed amid the roar of fire. The fire, following the blood, crept up the plateau and formed a ring around her, and the sky blackened with smoke. Still, black and white feathers flurried around her. Suddenly, Vari stood by her side. Magically, both their wings were streched out, white against black.  
  
" Gaea's burning." Vari whispered.  
  
" Burning." Vera agreed. Then, there was a bright flash of light...  
  
Vera sat up with a start and a yelp of fear. She looked around to see it was night, and she was safe in her quarters on the Blade. Gasping for breath, Vera struggled to calm herself and ignore the powerful rush of adreniline. Slowly she lay back down, but even though exhaustion crept over her, the pit in her gut would not let her sleep.  
  
Solo stared in awe. King Van was lying, unconscious, on a hospital bed. Red soaked through his bandages. One of the few figures Solo had ever had that symbolized freedom and strength lay mortally wounded.  
  
" Don't die." Solo begged in a whisper. " You've got two beautiful daughters and a beautiful wife to live for, not to mention the whole of Gaea may be depending on you." Solo let his head hang in defeat. He felt for the comforting, cold steel of his dagger and left the room. He found himself in the clearing, just outside the dock. Slowly, he unsheathed the knife and regarded it in the moon light.  
  
" Your name's Solo, right?" a voice from behind asked. Solo sheathed the dagger again quickly and wheeled around. Vari had snuck up on him. He breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of her. Vari, who had never experienced betrayal or any of the life experiences most fifteen year olds had because of her accelerated growth, was a very naive girl, but sweet. Solo had grown fond of her in the few hours they had known each other.  
  
" Yes, Lady Vari." he answered formally. Vari waved her hand in Vera-ish fashion. She had obviously adopted some of Vera's gestures, styles, and characteristics as her own.  
  
" You don't have to use formalities. I won't tell." she said quickly. Solo looked up at the stars glistening overhead and sighed. Vari followed his gaze. " Sure is pretty tonight." she said quietly.  
  
" Yes. They look like diamonds." Solo answered. Vari looked straight at him and Solo could see her studying his profile out of the corner of his eye.  
  
" Why did you come out here so late?" she asked. " You're not planning on leaving already, are you? Going back to Tygir?" she added. Solo felt his dagger and a pang of guilt.  
  
" I might have been planning on leaving, but not to Tygir." he replied. Vari cocked her head.  
  
" I may not have been alive as long as you or Vera or Tygris, but I do know some things. For instance, I know running away never solves anything." she said quietly. Solo looked at her. Her reddish-brown eyes gleamed in the moonlight. Solo balked. She had hit the nail on the head. How could she have known he was looking for an end to his problems?  
  
" Maybe. But as you mentioned, you haven't been alive as long as me. You haven't seen what I have." he reminded her. Vari scowled.  
  
" So what? I'm still fifteen! At least in mind and body. You think you've got problems, buddy, try dealing with a family who still thinks you're two." Vari said. Solo laughed at her scowl.  
  
" I guess you've got a point, Princess." he said.  
  
" Princess today, Goddess tomorrow." Vari retorted to his teasing tone.  
  
" I wouldn't doubt it." Solo admitted. The two stood, star-gazing for a moment, until Vari shivered. A sudden impulse overrode everything Solo knew he should do.  
  
" It's getting cold. Come on, let's go inside." he said, putting an arm around Vari's shoulders and leading her inside. Vari smiled and leaned on his shoulder in a friendly manner. But Solo felt something old within him wake up, and suddenly the dagger hanging from his belt seemed so irrelevent.  
  
Vera barreled down the halls. It was early morning, and she had a plan.  
  
" Vera, please let me do it." Vari pleaded with her. Vera shook her head curtly.  
  
" No way. I'm older. I get it." she answered. Vari stopped chasing Vera and jabbed her fists into her hips.  
  
" Vera! I'll tell Mom and Uncle Allen! They'll bust you good if they find out what you're up to." she cried. Vera wheeled around and stuck her fist in Vari's face.  
  
" Don't you dare breathe a word to anyone, got it?" she growled.  
  
" Besides, I can handle it." she said, turning and walking down the hall again.  
  
" I dunno. Uncle Allen said that it almost killed Dad lots of times." Vari replied, resuming chasing Vera down the hall.  
  
" I said I can handle it, Vari." Vera repeated.  
  
" Can't we at least tell Michael or Tygris or Solo? Somebody? You know, for back up, just in case?" Vari asked. Vera shook her head.  
  
" No, it's our fight. Dad's hurt, so he can't do it. You don't have any experience in a guymelif, so I'm the one. You can take Double Edge to start learning how to pilot, if you want." she offered. Vari scowled.  
  
" No fair. I get your old guymelif, and you get a brand new one?" she asked. Vera smiled sarcastically.  
  
" It's not new. The thing's so ancient, it's an artifact." she said patronizingly.  
  
" But Vera, Dad's already bonded to it. We don't know what'll happen if you bind to it too. We don't know what'll happen if you even just try to pilot it. Seeing you die once was scary enough, let's not repeat history, okay?" Vari said.  
  
" Too late, Vari." Vera said, stopping and looking Vari in the eye.  
  
" Way too late. We were born to repeat history. I told you about that dream I had. I don't particularly feel like watching all Gaea burn before me. I'm doing it." she said.  
  
" I don't like this. Your health is fragile enough, what with your wings. Trying to not only pilot, but bond Escaflowne to you might be the last straw." Vari warned. " Not to mention that, if you survive, Mom'll kill you." she added. Vera shrugged and continued down the hall, pushing a door open to reveal the docking bay. She ran toward Escaflowne and climbed up its leg.  
  
" I'm gonna do it, Vari! Even if it does kill me!" she called down as she pressed her hand against the energist it glowed feverishly and dimmed, awaiting the next step. Vera reached into her pocket to reveal the Energist she had stolen from the dragon she had slayed so many months ago. Was that really me, she wondered, it feels like a completely different person did that. Carefully, she pricked her finger on the edge of her sword and let the blood drip over the Energist, earning a healthy glow from it. Finally, she shoved the small Energist into the one on Escaflowne. A bright glow surrounded her quickly, then vanished as the cockpit opened up. Vera climbed in and let the guymelif strap her down. Slowly, after the face grid had swung closed, she lifted her arm and laughed gleefully as Escaflowne mimicked her motions. From the ground, Vari scowled at her.  
  
" Vera Fanel, you just wait till Mom and Dad find out!" she cried, then ran off and climbed into Double Edge. As she stood, Double Edge swayed unsteadily. " Whoa! This is weird!" Vari cried. Experimentally, Vera stood as well, pleased that Escaflowne obeyed her commands.  
  
" It's easy. It's just like walking, except you're a hundred times taller." Vera called back.  
  
" That's exactly why it's weird!" Vari screamed as she tripped and almost fell flat on her face.  
  
" Hey, Double Edge is a good melif, don't bust it up on your first run!" Vera called.  
  
" Easy for you to say!" Vari retorted, regaining her balance by a thread. Vera smiled and moved the face grid to the side and poked her face out.  
  
" You'll learn. Now let's go." she said, leading Vari out of the dock into the forest. She was surprised with the ease that Escaflowne moved. It was almost as if the giant guymelif was gliding over the ground. Vera pulled out the sword, which formed out of liquid metal, and gave it a few experimental swipes.  
  
" Nice." she admonished admiringly. Vari was moving around and experimenting with Double Edge's sword.  
  
" This is kind of fun. Now if only I actually knew how to use a sword." she said.  
  
" I repeat my earlier statement: you'll learn." Vera replied.  
  
" But there's just so much for me to learn." Vari complained. Vera contemplated smacking her with the flat of her sword.  
  
" You'll be fine. Come on, let's dock these melifs before we get caught." she called, leading Vari back inside. She docked Escaflowne easily and climbed down. Vari came tumbling out of Double Edge.  
  
" Ow!" she yelled when her rear connected with the floor. She stood up, rubbing her rear painfully and dusting the dirt off of herself. " Well, I hope you're happy." she said angrily. Vera crossed her arms and grinned.  
  
" Sure am. That machine moves like the wind. I love it." she said. The two sisters started to walk towards the door, only to freeze in horror. There, blocking the door, stood Hitomi with Allen and Millerna on either side of her.  
  
" Uh-oh." Vera muttered.  
  
" I told you to wait!" Vari proclaimed loudly. Vera clamped a hand over her mouth to hush her.  
  
" Too late, Vera Fanel, we've seen you. And you know who else could have seen you? THE ENEMY!" Hitomi said, bellowing the last part and making Vera and Vari cringe.  
  
" But, Mom-" Vari protested.  
  
" No buts." Millerna interrupted her.  
  
" We were just-" Vera tried, but a threatening look from her mother silenced her.  
  
" We don't want to know. You two are in big trouble, especially you, Vera." Allen said, his voice low and menacing. The two girls let their heads hang.  
  
Vari rubbed her temples soothingly and sighed. Boy, what an earfull, she thought painfully. She walked into the room where Solo was staying and saw him reading some papers at his desk with rapt attention. He looked up at her and smiled.  
  
" Hello, how are- What's the matter?" he asked, noticing Vari's expression. Vari made a disgusted face and threw herself onto Solo's bed with a plop.  
  
" Ugh. Everything." she said, her voice muffled by the pillow she had buried her face in.  
  
" You got busted for taking out the melifs, didn't you?" Solo asked. Vari heard the rustle of his papers being put away.  
  
" How'd you know?" Vari asked, lifting her head off the pillow.  
  
" Well, let's just say a cat told me." Solo responded, sitting cross-legged on the bed beside her.  
  
" Which one? There seem to be a bunch running around." Vari said, her voice tainted with dry humor. Solo smiled.  
  
" I don't remember her name. But it doesn't matter." he said, waving his hand. Vari realized he was mimicking her and scowled.  
  
" Man, now I'm scheduled for a training run with Allen. For three hours. And that's the first of five." She said, propping her head on her hand and looking at Solo. He was handsome, with messy black hair and startling green eyes. His skin was a dark olive and his atheletic build suggested a hard lifestyle. He worked for the enemy, Vari knew, but he was actually a traitor who truly served Fanelia. She often wondered why, but Vera had told her Solo never talked about his employment, so she never brought it up.  
  
" You make that sound like a bad thing." Solo said, smiling.  
  
" Isn't it?" Vari asked, sitting up.  
  
" Well, not really. You get to learn swordmanship and guymelif piloting. And seeing that you, um, shall we say borrowed a guymelif to learn, I guess they take that as you saying you want to learn how. So really, you actually getting a reward." Solo said. Vari quirked an eyebrow at him.  
  
" Somehow, your logic escapes me." she said slowly. Solo laughed.  
  
" My logic escapes me half the time." he agreed. Vari felt a slow, reluctant smile spread over her face. She liked Solo, she had liked him from the moment she saw him. And yet, something Vera had said to her when she was still in the body of a two year old haunted her. Don't ever get involved with a guy, Vera had said, it leads only to pain. And yet, Vera seemed so happy with Michael. She was all smiles and sparkling eyes. Another thing that warned Vari away from Solo was that she felt she didn't deserve him. She was different from other girls, and if her life progressed the way it had, she would die of old age before the year was out. This knowledge made her want to both jump head first into what was only beginning with Solo and stay away from him. Vari listened to the latter, though it was very hard. Solo's subtle flirts were not helping.  
  
" Do want to go stargazing tonight?" Solo asked, snapping Vari away from her thoughts.  
  
" Hm? Oh, yeah, sure." she said casually, though her heart leaped. After she had left Solo, she ran straight for her sister. She knocked on the door then went in to see Vera reading a book on her bed. Vera looked up at her sister.  
  
" Hey, kiddo." she said, then looked back to her book.  
  
" I'm fine, thanks." Vari said sarcastically. " What are you reading?" she asked. Vera shrugged.  
  
" A book on decoding dreams." she answered. She marked her spot, closed the book, put it aside, then rubbed the bridge of her nose. " It's very confusing." she added.  
  
" Um, listen, can I ask you about some stuff?" Vari asked, cutting straight to why she had come. Vera looked up at her with a peircing gaze.  
  
" What stuff?" she asked cautiously.  
  
" Um... Guys." Vari said quietly, blushing avidly. Vera laughed and laid back on her bed.  
  
" Is that all? You looked so serious, I thought you were gonna ask me something hard!" she cried. Vari brightened up.  
  
" So you have experience?" she asked. Vera cocked her head.  
  
" Well, that all depends on whether you want to get rid of a guy, or if you want to get him interested in you." she said.  
  
" That's what I'm not sure about. I like him and everything, but there's the whole thing on how I age." Vari said, blushing. Vera smiled.  
  
" Well, I'd say go for it. You only get one chance to be young. So, who is he?" Vera asked expectantly. Vari looked around as though she expected spies to be in the room.  
  
" Um... Promise you wan't tell a soul?" she asked quickly. Vera's smile broadened.  
  
" I swear on the honor of Fanelia." she answered.  
  
" Solo." Vari whispered. Vera fell backwards and almost rolled off her bed, laughing hysterically. " Hey, it's not funny!" Vari yelled. Vera snickered.  
  
" It's not that it's funny. It's just that my little sister likes a guy who used to like me!" she said, half choking her words in laughter. Vari rocked back in shock.  
  
" He used to like you? As in, really like?" she asked, shocked.  
  
" Yeah, but it was just a crush, and the feeling wasn't mutual." Vera said, almost totally calm.  
  
" Then, how did you get Michael to like you?" Vari asked. Aside from her mother and father, Vera and Michael had the most successful relationship Vari knew. They deeply loved one another, and since Michael's release from the prison hold, where he had spent all of Vari's life, they were hardly apart. The only time they seperated was when one was asleep or something. Which was why they weren't together now, Michael was fast asleep.  
  
" I didn't." Vera answered, frowning thoughtfully. " It just sort of happened. I guess, at first, he was only interested because of my looks. Or at least, that's what I thought. But then, things started happening. One of the first was that he swore to be my guardian. I got mad at him for that, but he still was there, no matter what. He nearly died for me, and I guess then I realized that he loved me in a way none of my other suitors had. To them, I was a prize they wanted to win, a pretty trophy to show off. To Michael, I was a person, a person he loved. And that was what made me fall in love with him." she said, recounting past events that only she could see. " He had a metal claw go right through his gut for me." she whispered, smiling. She held up a golden dagger charm she always wore, took it off, and handed it to Vari for her to look at.  
  
" He gave that to me. It's sort our way of saying we love each other. As long as I wear that, I'm his." Vari ran her fingers over the gold gently.  
  
" Wow. I guess you two want to get married someday, huh?" she asked, looking up. Vera blushed lightly.  
  
" I guess so. We've never talked about it, but it's sort of comes with the package, you know?" she said. Vari nodded.  
  
" Michael's a good guy, even if he does sleep a lot. He'd make a good king." she said. Vera smiled at a future she imagined.  
  
" Mm-hm. But, knowing him, he'd sleep through his own coranation." she said, with a loving laugh.  
  
" So," Vari began with her favorite sly smile. " Have you two ever done it?" she asked. Vera's face turned bright red.  
  
" Hey, you don't get to ask that!" she cried, swinging at Vari, who ducked.  
  
" Yes I do. So, have you?" Vari asked loudly, holding up a pillow to protect herself.  
  
" No, I'm proud to say we have not, you little snoop!" Vera cried, wrestling the pillow away from Vari and tickling her.  
  
" Okay, okay, I give! Uncle!" Vari cried, gasping for breath as Vera finally pulled back the onslaught. " So, what should I do about Solo?" Vari asked when both the girls' breathing rates returned to normal.  
  
" Be yourself. You're a pretty girl, Vari, and I know Solo. He's a shy guy, you have to really try to get him to come out of his shell. But if you just be yourself, he will. He's got a lot of problems, though." Vera said, frowning. " He came from a real honorable family in Fanelia. He was kidnapped when he was really young by some left over Zaibach soldier and taken to another country. When he came back to Fanelia, he was working for Zensho, an older suitor or mine gone wrong. His dad got so mad that he disowned poor Solo. I guess the guy still feels like Fanelia is his home, but he's not wanted. But, he's Fanelian, and patriotism runs in the blood. He really hates being a traitor, I think, even for the good of his home country. I wouldn't be surprised in the least if I found out he was looking for an escape. I heard him say once that he felt what his father did was unfair, since he had no choice, he was only trying to survive and come home. But that's about all I've ever heard him say about his family. Aside from that, Zensho used to get a kick out of humiliating poor Solo. I get the feeling Tygir is even worse, and since Zensho's dead and Tygir's taken over, I think Solo may have been going for a last run when he came to us." Vera finished, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.  
  
" What do you mean?" Vari asked, suddenly afraid.  
  
" I'm sure Solo has stuck his neck out for us many times. I know he's done it for me quite a few times. This time, he may have literally strapped himself down to the chopping block and is just biding his time until the executioner swings the ax. I think Solo looking to end his life before Tygir get's the pleasure of doing it for him." Vera said, looking at Vari seriously. " Solo would have gotten it done with already, though. I don't know why we still have a living Solo running around." Vari gasped.  
  
" Last night. I walked out to look at the stars last night and Solo was out there. He had something in his hand. Maybe he was trying to kill himself then. But he came back inside with me. I don't understand." she said quickly. Vera's eyes hazed.  
  
" I've known Solo for a long time, and I do like him as a friend. I care about him a lot. He's saved my life, and who knows what else he's sndured for us..." she said quietly, looking away. Vari looked at the clock on Vera's nightstand. It was three forty-five. She had to report to Allen for her training. I've only got a little time, she thought, imagining the speeding clock that counted down the precious minutes of life she had, to save my family, my world, myself, and Solo.  
  
Solo tried with all his might to concentrate on the map he had in front of him, struggling to give Allen an estimate of where the Black Death was. But he couldn't. Memories kept rushing at him...  
  
" Where are you taking me?! Lemme go!" a young boy's voice rang in his mind. Resting his head in his hands, Solo squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block out the images that haunted him. A boy with messy black hair, green eyes, and dark olive skin, his face streaked with panicked tears, flailing in vain against an older man in strange armor.  
  
" Please! I want my mamma!" the boy screamed helplessly.  
  
" Why me?" Solo murmured out loud, squeezing his head as though trying to push the memories out of his head. " Why did they take me?" he wondered, releasing the pressure on his head and opening his eyes. " Why was I set apart from the rest?" he asked the thin air. Vari's eyes suddenly floated before him, her smile sweet and naive. Her eyes were always so wide and innocent, she was always looking for something new to learn. " Stupid fate. She deserves better than this life." Solo muttered. She deserved better than him, too. She deserved a handsome prince who had mountains of riches to give her and a beautiful castle on top of a mountain to which they woould ride off to, framed by a sunset, just like in a story. That's what Vari deserved, not a traitor. Not a traitor who lived dishonestly, who had been disowned by his "family" for surviving. And yet, she had never even seen Fanelia. All she had ever known was this ship, and the nearby forests. All she knew was her differences, all she knew was what she could learn in roughly a month and a half of life. Solo looked up at a small part of the map that represented Fanelia. Such a small country, yet braver citizens were no where to be found. The greatest fighters ever came out of that little country, the most beautiful princess, and Gaea's greatest mysteries found their origin there.  
  
" Maybe I don't deserve her love, but I can give her knowledge." Solo muttered, standing and pushing the map aside. Might as well give up, he most certainly wasn't going to get anywhere with it. She deserves so much better, he thought painfully, much better.  
  
Later...  
  
" Right there, that one. See it?" Solo asked.  
  
" Yeah, the really bright one?" Vari asked to make sure.  
  
" That's it. That's the North Star. No matter where you are, if you can see the North Star, then you'll at least know the directions." Solo explained. Vari sighed. Her head was at his feet and his head at her feet.  
  
" But that only tells you north, how can you find all the other directions with it?" Vari asked. Solo smiled softly. He had been teaching Vari numerous things for hours, like how to know what berries in the forest were good to eat and what was poisonous, or how to climb a tree. Now he was teaching her about the stars.  
  
" Well, you know north is opposite of south, right? So, pretend you were looking at it from the sky, like a map. You've got north and south. On a map, you'll find that west and east always read 'we.' So, just by finding north, you've got a natrual compass." he explained. Vari stopped to ponder this, then as suddenly as a match being struck, her face lit up.  
  
" Oh, I get it!" she cried with a laugh. Solo chuckled. She was so eager to learn, so hungry for knowledge.  
  
" Alright, do you know what a constallation is?" Solo asked. Vari punched his leg.  
  
" Quit asking me if I know something! Chances are I don't!" she cried. Solo smiled at how she expected it to hurt.  
  
" Sorry. A constallation is a grouping of stars that make a sort of picture. Like that one right there, where the North Star is? If you look close, you'll see the Big Dipper. The North Star is the corner of it." he explained. Vari lifted her hand and traced the stars, connecting.  
  
" It's a big spoon!" she exclaimed after a moment.  
  
" That's the Big Dipper." Solo corrected. " Some say that the constallation you were born under affects the outcome of your life." he added. Vari lifted her head to look at them.  
  
" Really? Teach me!" she demanded. Solo smiled at her wide, innocent eyes.  
  
" Okay. Let's see. You were born about a month and a half ago, right? So, the sun would have been rising under that constalation." Solo said, pointing skyward. He could see the gathering of stars, but Vari apparently couldn't.  
  
" Where? I don't see it." she said. Solo sighed.  
  
" Come here, put your head near mine." he commanded. Vari sat up up and then laid back down next to him. Instead of laying her head down next to his like Solo thought she would, she laid it down on his chest. Solo was sure she could feel his heart pounding. He took a deep, soothing breath, despite the weight of Vari's head on his chest.  
  
" So? Where is it?" Vari asked. Solo breathed deeply again.  
  
" Right there. If you really imagine it, it looks like two girls standing together. That constallation is called the Twins. You're a Twin." he explained. Vari nodded.  
  
" Uh-huh. I get it. What are you?" she asked.  
  
" Well, that's kinda off the topic, but oh well. I'm a Lion. See, that one right there." Solo responded. He pointed to his constallation, then correcting Vari's arm so that she was pointng at it.  
  
" It looks like a lion!" she giggled. Solo decided to try a subtle move.  
  
" Another thing some people think is that people fall in love according to the stars. Like, Vera for instance, is a Virgin. That's he constallation. Michael's is a Crab. The constallation Virgin is under Mercury, a planet close to the sun, and the Crab is under Neptune, which is pretty far away. Neptune and Mercury go well together, and that means that they are really good together." he explained. Vari looked intrigued, then blushed lightly.  
  
" How about Lion and Twin? Do they go good together?" she asked. Solo's heart leapt into his throat was felt like it was going to pound out of his mouth.  
  
" Um, hang on... Yes, I think so. I think Lion and Twin make a good romantic couple." he said, redoing the calculations he had learned at an early age in his head, since he had already done them for himself and Vari many times.  
  
" That's good." Vari said, almost sounding relieved. She cuddled close to him, making his heart pound faster.  
  
" Um, are you cold? We can go in." he offered, mentally begging for a little more time. Vari shook her head slowly, rubbing it against the fabric of Solo's shirt as a result.  
  
" No, I'm fine." she murmured. Gently, Solo wrapped his arms around her, making her sigh contentedly. " It's so warm here." she mumbled. Solo felt as though he were on fire, not warm. He chose not to say anything. For what seemed like hours, he craddled Vari until her breathing became even and deep, and her body relaxed, when he knew she was asleep. Then, careful not to wake her, he carried her into her quarters, laid her on her bed, and left. I know I'll only hurt you in the long run, he thought sadly, but if it makes you happy, I can't resist.  
  
Vari ran a brush through her waist long hair and braided it loosely. A few stray locks fell out and framed her face delicately. She fluffed her bangs and frowned. They always look so flat, she thought ruefully. Other than that, with a pair of Vera's old pants and a red shirt stolen from her father tied at her midsection, she looked pretty good. She was hoping Solo would think so, at least. Happily, she jogged out of her room to visit her father. After last night, she was sure Solo was interested in her. She opened the door to her father's medical ward, beaming with happiness. What she heard sent her heart plummeting.  
  
" You've done so much for us, Solo. I regret that you have to leave us so soon." Van's voice said. Slowly, Vari opened the door the rest of the way. Van was propped up on some pillows, while Hitomi, Vera, Michael, Tygris, Chuba, Dromada, Merle, Allen, and Millerna all stood around him. Solo stood facing them all. The door Vari had come through was to the right, so that she saw a profile of all that happened.  
  
" Are you sure you have to leave already?" Vera asked, strain behind her voice. Michael gave her a curious look. She wants him to stay for me, Vari realized.  
  
" I'm sure. I'm not doing anyone any good just sitting here. I have to get back. I'll find a way to make it look like I was captured, then escaped." Solo said quietly.  
  
" If you feel that's best." Hitomi replied, but she sounded like she wasn't sure. Vari didn't stay to hear anymore. She ran off down the hall and outside. She had no idea how long she stood just outside the Blade, staring at the ground sorrowfully.  
  
" Vari." a voice said from behind her. Vari turned to see Solo standing a few feet behind her. Tears formed and threatened to overflow. Quickly she looked away. " Vari, I..." Solo started, then let his voice trail off. Vari didn't push him. For a few long, awkward moments, the two just stood there. Vari ahd no clue what Solo was thinking, but she was heartbroken. " I just can't, Vari." Solo said finally. " I can't. It's not my place... It's not right. You're a princess, and I'm a traitor. That's the way it is. I can't. We can't." he said slowly. Vari's tears started to roll down her cheeks.  
  
" Does it matter?" she asked.  
  
" It does to me. I have my place and you have yours. Yours is here, among these wonderful people, and mine is in the line of fire. That's all there is to it." Solo explained. Vari whirled to face him.  
  
" Quit treating me like I'm two! I may not know much about life, but I do know about love! And one thing I know is that love knows no bounds! I know what's happening! And I know what you're saying is a load of manure! If that's what you really feel, then go!" she screamed. A look of shock and hurt flashed across Solo's face.  
  
" I feel that I don't want to hurt you. And I will hurt you. This is for the best." he said slowly, as though he were trying to convince himself and Vari. He slowly walked past Vari, pausing beside her before walking on. Vari turned to watch him go. " Just forget about me." Solo demanded softly. The tears started anew.  
  
" I can't." she responded. " You'll always be in my heart." she told the retreating figure of Solo, feeling the wind lift her hair.  
  
Vera watched the silent, vigil figure of her younger sister and felt Micheal's arms wrap around her waist. His strong, lean body provided support as she leaned against him. He smiled softly and released his breath in a delicate sigh against her cheek.  
  
" This is like watching a really good romance movie." Michael whispered.  
  
" What's a movie?" Vera asked.  
  
" Nevermind." Michael said, chuckling softly to himself. Slowly, the pair turned to leave Vari alone. They had been sitting in the docking bay together after leaving Van's presence when Vari had come through the docking bay, followed by Solo. Michael kept his arm wrapped around her waist tightly as the two walked down the hallways.  
  
" Amazing how much things changed." Vera murmured.  
  
" Huh? How what changed?" Michael asked.  
  
" Oh, everything. How everything changed. From the beginning, I mean. Think about it. Was this your original motive? To go to war? Was anything that happened part of your original plan?" Vera asked suddenly.  
  
" Well, one thing that happened was part of what I hoped would happen." Michael admitted. " Getting you to fall in love with me." Vera hit him softly on the arm.  
  
" Be quiet, you. That wasn't part of my plan. The last thing on my list was falling in love with anyone, right under getting captured twice, finding out I'm destined to save Gaea, knowing things I wish I didn't, my father getting injured in battle, having a little sister who's as old as I am in only a few months, and discovering my dead uncle isn't really dead." Vera said.  
  
" Well, then what was on your list?" Michael asked.  
  
" Winning the war, proving I was as good as my parents, getting you home safe and sound, and all in time for my sixteenth birthday." Vera answered.  
  
" Ah, speaking of your birthday, when is that?" Michael asked. Vera scowled.  
  
" Well, using your Mystic Moon terms, my birthday is September 20. Took you long enough to ask." she responded.  
  
" Sorry. Mine is July 14." Michael offered. " So, when I met you, you had really just turned fifteen?"  
  
" Yes, and you aren't much older." Vera shot back. Michael laughed and kissed her forehead.  
  
" You know, when I first met you, I thought you had to be the most insane person I'd ever known." he said.  
  
" And when I first met you, you might as well have been nonexistant." Vera said, smiling.  
  
" And then I began to notice you were really pretty. Beautiful, even." Michael added.  
  
" And then you had to go and be an idiot and nearly get yourself killed for me." Vera said.  
  
" And then everything..." Michael said, drawing Vera to him and kissing her passionately. Vera smiled threw his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. When the two parted, they smiled at each other.  
  
" Michael, when this all ends, what will happen? To us?" Vera asked. Michael frowned.  
  
" I don't know. I wish I did." he said, taking a deep breath. " I do know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I already told you I love you more than anything else in this world. I don't know what will happen next, but I do know that I'll be right beside you for the whole thing." he said. Vera smiled and pecked him on the cheek.  
  
" I know." she said.  
  
Hitomi leaned back in contentment, a kind of happiness she had never before imagined spreading over her body. Van sat beside her, his eyes soft, warm, and full of an unreadable emotion. Hitomi knew there was no reason they shouldn't be content. Both their daughters were safe and happy. All their company appeared to be content. The only problem Hitomi could think of was the war, but even that seemed far away and misty. Hitomi slowly slipped deeper into her pirvate paradise with Van, remembering their days together in their youth, their time apart, Hitomi's spur of the moment return, their hasty marriage, Vera's unexpected birth. The past seemed so warm and full, full as the contentment she saw in Van's eyes when he looked at her.  
  
" We did pretty good, I think." Hitomi murmured as Van read her need and want for him and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
" How do you mean?" he asked.  
  
" I mean, two healthy, happy, beautiful daughters, a prosperous kingdom, a loving marriage. Between the two of us, I would have thought it would have been at least a little worse." Hitomi explained. Van smiled.  
  
" Ah, I see." Van said.  
  
" Especially after how we started out." Hitomi added.  
  
" Do you mean the very beginning, or just the beginning of our marriage?" Van asked.  
  
" Both." Hitomi responded.  
  
" We were young, brash, and hasty." Van said.  
  
" You were brash. We were both young and hasty, but you covered brash all on your own." Hitomi reminded him, making them both smile.  
  
" We made mistakes." Van said.  
  
" Hmmm. I lost count somewhere in the first few days we knew each other." Hitomi cracked. " One them, at the time, was meeting you." she added.  
  
" I was a real jerk, wasn't I?" Van asked, smiling at the memories only they could see.  
  
" Jerk didn't describe it. You were pure awful, and it seemed to me that you just kept getting worse." Hitomi said. " But you showed me in your own way that you cared. Just like now."  
  
" Some things never change." Van said wit a smirk. Hitomi glanced out the window.  
  
" Huh. Looks like it might rain. It's the middle August. It shouldn't even be thinking about rain now." she murmured.  
  
" Odd." Van agreed. Hitomi shuddered suddenly as a sense of foreboding crept up her spine.  
  
" Where are Vera and Vari?" she demanded suddenly.  
  
" I'm not sure. Why?" Van asked, surprised.  
  
" It's time." Hitomi answered, standing abruptly.  
  
" Chuba?" Tygris asked, laying her head on Chuba's chest and listening to his deep, rumbling purr that she had grown to adore.  
  
" Hmm?" he replied, shifting ever so slightly under the pressure of her weight.  
  
" What are we gonna do when the war is over?" Tygris asked, raising her head to look at him. Chuba sighed and heaved himself into a sitting position, his unusually serious.  
  
" I haven't got a clue. If we lose, then I guess we're dead. That's a pretty sure fact. But if we win, that's when things start to look hazy and unsure." he said, like he was thinking out loud.  
  
" We could always go back to Fanelia. I'm sure they would- What is that?" Tygris asked suddenly, pointing skyward. Chuba's head snapped in the direction she pointed.  
  
" Looks like a ship." he asnwered.  
  
" Looks like the Black Death!" Tygris cried.  
  
To be continued in Part 11...  
  
Author's note: Hee hee... Do I have you hanging on a thread? Gotta know what happens next? If I get enough reviews, I'll continue. Look foreward to a nail-biter in the next part. Here's a bit of a preview to get the juices flowing.  
  
.... Vera doubled over suddenly, as if controlled by a spasm of pain. She began to cough violently, and a fluid that looked like blood flew from her open mouth. It couldn't be blood, Michael realized as a new brand of cold fear coursed through his veins, it's black!...  
  
  
  
How's that? Well, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed what I've slaved over to write. ^_^ Come back for Part 11, and possibly even the sequel...  
  
-Rogue Fox 


	11. Draconian Daughters

A/N: Well, here we are. The last part of Return to Gaea. ;_; I'm so sad!!! I have to say, though, I've had so much fun writing this.  
  
Vera: But there's a sequel, isn't there?  
  
Vari: There's gotta be a sequel. She wouldn't dare leave us up on the shelf like an old book!  
  
If you two would be quiet, I'll tell you about it. Anyway, I've got a feeling a lot of you will be very unsatisfied with the ending-  
  
Vera:(grumbling) I know I am.  
  
Vari:(also grumbling) Yeah, really.  
  
-and might want a sequel, or at least an epilouge. If you want it, then either e-mail me at A5whale@aol.com or review and say so. And be sure to mention whether or not you want just an epilouge or an entire series of a sequel, cause I could manage either one. Or both. Whatever suits you. Also, don't flame me if my info is a little off. Well, here it is. The final part to Escaflowne: Return to Gaea... Draconian Daughters!!!  
  
P.S. Credit to the awesome group Creed for the songs I use in this fic for effect:  
  
What's This Life For?  
  
Inside Us All  
  
If you haven't checked Creed out yet, do it! They're awesome!!!  
  
Part 11... Draconian Daughters  
  
Vera slashed her sword and her enemy fell with a heavy thud. His blood flowed freely. Vera could feel her own blood pounding in her temples and her heart pounding unusually fast. Her shoulders ached increasingly with every step she took. Her reflexes seemed to be slowing every second. Michael shook her shoulders suddenly, making her wince in pain.  
  
" Are you hurt?" he asked frantically. Vera shook her head. No, none of her blood had been spilled. She wasn't even bruised. What's happening to me, she wondered. Screams ripped the air around her, aboard the Black Death. Her own words rang in her ears.  
  
" It all comes down to this." she had told Vari. " It all ends here." Her eyes flickered down to the sword she weilded, stained by blood. Her own arms were flecked by blood. Dark red blood, some almost black as it dried. Black like her own wings. Next to her, Michael cried out as a sword caught his shoulder. Vera's reflexes came back to her for a split second as strength born of fear and love forced her to lash out at Michael's attacker and fleck herself with yet more blood. No more pain, she cried mentally, no more blood, no more black, no more!  
  
Vari rounded a corner on the Black Death. Her heart was racing unnaturally fast, her shoulders throbbed in a steady and unexplainable pain, and her legs felt like they were made of lead. But she lunged foreward and ran all the same, searching for the one she knew she must find before it the beginning of the end. The end she knew beyond all doubt was coming. The end she knew she would participate in.  
  
" Vari!" Vera cried from behind Vari. Vari turned to see her older sister running to her. Michael was with her, and bleeding from a minor wound on his shoulders.  
  
" I can't find Solo!" Vari cried in frustration.  
  
" We'll help you find him." Tygris offered, running up behind Vera and Michael with Chuba. The teens ran through the hallways. Vari and Vera began to stumble.  
  
" I thought you said you weren't hurt!" Michael cried, supporting Vera on her shoulder when she almost collapsed in a heap.  
  
" I'm not." Vera said, her voice weak. " It's beginning." she mumbled.  
  
" What's beginning?" Tygris asked. Vari stumbled and cried out as her elbow tore on the floor. Instead of stopping to see how serious the wound was, she stood quickly and continued checking rooms, looking for Solo.  
  
" We don't have much time." she said.  
  
Hitomi breathed in shakily, after watching her daughters disappear with their friends, no doubt to search for Solo. Van rocked in anger at being still too weak to actually take part in the battle and in pain from his shoulders. Hitomi didn't tell her husband that she knew his wings radiated in pain and the built-in attunement to Gaea. Any Draconian left on Gaea knew It had begun. The end had begun. A Draconian, Hitomi knew, was far more sensitive to its planet and tuned into the planet through its wings. The insistant pain Van, Vera, and Vari all felt was because of their wings, which ached to fly from a planet on the verge of death.  
  
Solo ducked a chair flying at his head and hid behind a desk. It was only a momentary shelter, he knew, but it provided a chance to catch his breath.  
  
" You slimy, disgusting dog! You traitorous little rat!" Tygir bellowed, throwing the desk aside, making Solo scramble for cover. Tygir's foot connected to Solo's gut in a glancing kick. Solo winced and groaned, forcing himself to crawl away before another blow could find him.  
  
" Vari..." he moaned to himself, ducking behind a stack of boxes.  
  
" Come out and fight like a man, you wretched rodent! Or are you a woman?!" Tygir screamed in rage. Solo winced as rage rose in his throat and forced himself to stay under cover. Tygir was three times his size and armed, whereas Solo was defenseless. He wanted to fight back so badly! It felt like the whole world was coming down around him.  
  
" I should have known it was you! The whole time, you stinking mole! Of course! It was impossible for them to always know our move without a mole!" Tygir ranted, but Solo tuned him out and concentrated on the door, just to his right. If he could make it-  
  
" Gotcha!" Tygir cried, throwing the boxes out of his way as though they were little more than snowflakes on a breezey winter afternoon. Solo cowered in fear, knowing he was out of places to run. Tygir grabbed him by his neck and lifted him clear off the ground. The room began to spin.  
  
" Vari!" Solo managed to choke out.  
  
" Whose Vari, mole? Your brothel girl?" Tygir asked. " She must be friends with Merle." he growled. Solo lashed out finally, but his arms had grown far too heavy. Just as his vision was beginning to blur, the door slammed open.  
  
" Solo!" a girl's voice screamed. Vari, Solo wondered. Something slammed Tygir in the side and forced him to drop Solo, who slammed to the ground with a choked cough. Something ran to Solo and picked his upper body up. Solo opened his eyes and gazed in disbelief into Vari's earthy red eyes.  
  
Dromada rounded the corner he had seen the teens turn. He followed the sound of yelling down the halls. Dromada was not a vengeful person, but revenge already tasted sweet on his tongue as he recognized Tygir's bellow and followed the noise. He was hardly surprised to find five teens in the same room as Tygir. But he could easily see that with Vera slow and sluggish, Vari busy trying to get an injured Solo out of the way, Michael wounded, and Tygris battling emotions concerning her father, the chances were slim. Dromada insitituted his cat muscles and leaped right over Vera's head, drawing his sword. Tygir turned to glare at Dromada threateningly, uttering a low growl that only a tom cat-man can produce. Dromada answered the challenge with his own growl. Tygris and Chuba scrambled to get out of the way and make sure everyone else did too, knowing that a true battle was about to let loose in a fury. The fight began quicker than the human eye could see, when Tygir lashed out with extended front claws, making Dromada leap back and stumbled on a toppled chair. He regained his balance, and leaped at Tygir, using his superior weight and height to bully Tygir into giving up ground. Tygir ended this with a ferocious swipe at Dromada's eyes. Dromdad ducked and barely avoided Tygir's knee in his attempt to jab Dromada in the chest. Dromada slashed Tygir across the chest with his own claws. His attack left four bright red, deep cuts along Tygir's chest, which made him screech in that feral, cat way as his blood began to flow. Swords clattered to the ground, forgotten by the two battling cat-men. Dromada let his concious mind slip away and became the wild, purely instinctive monster that Tygir had already become permanately. Dromada would never be sure exactly when he tripped and toppled to the ground, or how Tygir picked up a sword and got to his neck so fast. All he knew was that it had happened. Tygir's red orange fur was dotted with blood, both his own and Dromada's.  
  
" Take back everything you've ever said against me and pledge your allegance to me, and I'll let you live." Tygir offered. Dromada expressed how he favored that idea by baring his needle sharp fangs and spitting in Tygir's face.  
  
" What would Tasha say about you now?" he asked. Tygir hissed and prepared to slash Dromada's throat. Dromada squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the pain, but it never came. He opened his eyes to see Tygir clutching what appeared to be a dagger buried in his chest. He was staring at something behind them with an expression of horror and disbelief. Dromada turned his head and saw Tygris, her hand outstreched as though she had just thrown one of her daggers and frozen in her follow-through. She wore her own version of Tygir's horror and disbelief.  
  
" Tygris..." Tygir mumbled stumbling to his feet haltingly. He walked in a confused circle for a moment. " Even you hate me, Tygris..." he murmured. Dromada felt tears well up in his eyes, remembering the happy, cheerful young cat-man he had once known. Then, in a final burst of strength, Tygir hurled himself through a window, shattering the glass. Dromada knew that two things he saw in that moment would haunt him for the rest of his days. The first was the expression on Tygir's face as he threw himself out the window. The sadness in his eyes was so incredible. The second was the dagger that Tygir had wrenched from his chest just as he threw himself out. It was more the blood on the dagger that made Dromada quake in fear than the dagger itself. The blood was black.  
  
Vera caught Tygris as the young cat-girl collapsed into a weeping, hysterical heap.  
  
" I killed him!" Tygris screamed. " I killed him!" Before Vera could try to comfort her, a wave of nausea rolled over her. Quickly she shoved Tygris to Chuba and crawled away, making gagging noises as her body tryed to repel an ailment that wasn't there. Michael came to her to see what was wrong, but Vera waved him away. Suddenly, the remainder of the glass Tygir had hurled himself through that was still whole shattered into a million pieces as the ground far below them rumbled and groaned. Everyone froze, and the stillness in the room could have been cut with a knife. Vera caught sight of the dagger that had recently been embedded in Tygir's chest. The blood on it was black. A terrible gust of wind began to whistle outside. Vera's gagging halted as another dead silence settled.  
  
" Hang on to something." she advised. Her wings ripped from her shoulders in an explosion of black feathers. Suddenly, as though a vacuum had been opened, the wind began trying to suck the people in the room out into open air. Vera tucked her wings to her side and leaped out the window head first, only flaring them when she had cleared all the shards of sharp glass. Vari came tumbling out behind her, instinctively flaring wings she hadn't the faintest clue how to use.  
  
" Vera!" Vera heard Michael scream. She made a point of flying by the window to make sure he saw her, but it was too late. Michael had obviously let go of his anchor and been sucked out into the air. Vera folded her wings and dove after him, expertly catching him by wrapping her arms around his chest. Her poisoned wing muscles screamed in protest. The air began to fill with white and black feathers as Vera became aware of more than just Vari hovering in the air beside her. Uninterested in anything but Michael's safety at the moment, Vera flew him to the the open window and dropped him off. She then dived down to join her sister. Somehow, she was not surprised to find Vari accomanyed by Van and Folken, who seemed to have mysteriously appeared. Vera found herself distantly wondering where he had come from and how he got here so fast, but her attention was drawn to more important things. Something was not right. Vera commenced to swoop back and forth in frustration, mimicking her father's movements while Folken and Vari hovered thoughtfully. Then there was a bright flash of light, followed by screams, including her own, that were mysteriously and suddenly silenced...  
  
Michael sat up suddenly. He was laying in grass. As he sat up, he noticed a large, really old-looking stone with weird writing on it. Around him, other began to wake up. Among them were Hitomi, Allen, Tygris, Chuba, Dromada, Solo, and Merle. All of them looked incredibly confused. Only Hitomi and Allen's eyes lit up in recognition.  
  
" The Valley of Mists." Hitomi whispered in disbelief.  
  
" But why are we here?" Allen wondered. Suddenly, the very ground beneath Michael's feet errupted in flames. The ground cracked and seperated into huge rifts. Over head, Michael could make the silouettes of Van and another winged man flying in tight circles over the ground. Panic coursed through his veins as he noticed Vera was no where to be found.  
  
Vera's eyes opened slowly. Strangely, she was standing up. Her wings ruffled gently at her back, and instinctive movement to shed feathers. Vari stood beside her and the two girls stood atop a great plateau with an ancient tree in the middle.  
  
" This place... It's from the dream I had. The one about Gaea burning." Vera said, turning in a small circle to justify her suspicsions. Vari uttered a small sound of terror.  
  
" Look!" she managed to whisper urgently, pointing out over the plateau. Vera turned to look and screamed. Flames leapt to the sky and seemed to swallow everything in sight.  
  
" Just like my dream!" Vera cried. She tried to turn and run, but suddenly her legs weighed tons. Vari covered her mouth with her hands to stifle any further screaming.  
  
" The blood of the lost soaks the ground and feeds the flames that will eat away the world." a soft, female voice whispered, overpowering the sound of the roaring flames. " The Draconian Daughters will stand in the way of destruction, or go hand in hand with the death of our world."  
  
" This is it!" Vera cried, spreading her wings. " My dream was like a story that had no ending. We have to write the ending now, Vari! Will we let our world be destroyed, or will we fight it no matter what?"  
  
" Well, in a perfect world, I'd say fight it without hesitation, but this isn't a perfect world, so lemme hesitate real quick." Vari answered. Vera let out an exasperated sigh and flared her wings.  
  
" Come on." she said, pulling her sister into the sky. There was another flash of bright light...  
  
Michael blinked. Wherever he had just been, it was gone now. But the fire seemed to have followed them into the real world. Fear leapt up through his body and made him cry out. Van and the strange man circled overhead like vultures, their worried cries faintly audible. Michael ignored them and focused on two winged figures soaring higher and higher into the sky.  
  
" Oh my God!" Hitomi screamed suddenly. Michael looked in her direction and found she had been sitting next Tygir's body. Blood still leaked out of it, filling the air with a putrid smell. The black blood, black as the darkest night, soaked the ground throughoughly.  
  
" Why is the blood black?" Solo asked. Michael had almost forgotten Solo was even with them. Just then, Van and his companion, who Michael now recognized as Folken, Vera's uncle, landed and looked closely at Tygir's remains.  
  
" The blood is black because evil manifested itself in him." Folken said, gesturing to Tygir. " In other words, he was possessed."  
  
" Lovely." Chuba said with a grimace. Tygris let out a mangled sob and then silenced herself. Chuba realized what he had said and wrapped his arms around her. Michael looked up to search for Vera to find her hovering just overhead.  
  
" Look! Vera and Vari!" he cried. Every head turned skyward. Vera and Vari hovered back to back, their wings spread against each other, white on black. Vera doubled over suddenly, as if controlled by a spasm of pain. She began to cough violently, and a fluid that looked like blood flew from her open mouth. It couldn't be blood, Michael realized as a brand new type of cold fear coursed through his veins, it's black! Black like Tygir's blood.  
  
" What's happening?!" Michael asked frantically. A woman somehow appeared in front of them. No one questioned her prescence, no one even really acknowledged her, other than her voice. She had insanely long balck hair and white wings, but no one would even know until after she had gone.  
  
" Vera has been storing up evil powers in her wings, which is why they were turned black. In the past twenty-four hours, the storage was building up so rapidly that her body began to react to it as though it were a commom illness. She probably didn't tell anyone, but she had a high fever, headaches, achiness, drowziness, headaches, your basic commom cold symptoms. Of course, any Draconian was having shoulder pains and dizzy spells, caused by Gaea being so near death. But Vera's was amplified by her role in this whole thing." the woman said as Vera continued to wretch and cough and gasp miserably. " Now, she's using a common defense mechanism to get the evil out of her and into one place for Vari to destroy." Micahel watched in awe as the liquid coming out of Vera gathered together to make what looked like a huge, swirling hole that would suck both girls up in an instant. Michael wanted to scream, but he was held immobile by the feeling of helplessness that surged over him. The world beneath his feet was dying, and he was unable to do a thing in his defense.  
  
Solo's head slammed into the ground suddenly. He felt as though his body were too heavy to left.  
  
" The gravity's messing up!" someone cried. It sounded a little like Chuba, but the pain of slowly being crushed made everything else a little hazy. Suddenly, the weight was lifted off of him, pulling Solo with it right off the ground.  
  
" Yah!" Solo cried shortly as the floating stopped and he fell back to the ground.  
  
" It's that vortex! It's killing Gaea!" Hitomi cried. Solo looked skyward again, worry making his heart pound harder. Vera had stopped vomitting and was gasping hard. She was flapping maniacally to stay in the air. She looked so incredibly weak, tired, and sickly. It was painful to watch her. It was Vari Solo was really watching, so calm and graceful at Vera's side. Her wings begin to emit an unearthly glow. She seemed to be gathering her power up for a final blast.  
  
No one would know what happened next, exactly. Not even Vera or Vari knew. Some would say there was a blinding flash of light, others would say the earth shook to such a degree it might break in half, and still others would say that there was an ear-shattering boom that was so powerful, it had shock waves. In any case, the concentrated black liquid, the very essence of evil itself, disappeared from the face of Gaea that day. The holy, mythical light that resulted pulsated around the planet and struck down the evil-hearted into heaps of dead flesh and cleansed the good-hearted. But the Daughters of Atlantis and all those they held dear paid a price to save their world. The price, they would later conclude, was to relive the one most awful, terrifying, life-threatening, heart-breaking moment in their life, whether they were old enough to remember it or not.  
  
Merle had never seen her mother. She had never known her brothers or sister. She had never known the name she had been born with. She couldn't remember the life before Fanelia. Fanelia was all she had ever known. So, to suddenly be standing in front of a tabby-furred cat woman, two young cat- men with identical fur, a young cat-boy and girl with the same fur, was astounding. Yet the resemblence was unmistakable. In the cat-woman's arms was a baby she clutched to her chest. The baby kept crying for Merle.  
  
" Hang on, Sophie!" the little cat-girl cried. The truth dawned on Merle. This was her family. The family she had known before Fanelia. Then came the fire. And the arrows. And the blood that flowed freely on the ground. Merle watched an entire village burn to the ground. When the roar of the fire and the screams finally faded, all that was left was the bleat of an infant. Merle's own cry of pain echoed against the wails of her infant self in a dark, lonely night.  
  
*+*+*  
  
Hurray for a child  
  
That makes it through  
  
If there's any way  
  
Because the answer lies in you  
  
They're laid to rest  
  
Before they've known just what to do  
  
Their souls are lost  
  
Because they could never find  
  
*+*+*  
  
Dromada had known what had happened to his family. He never had wanted to relive the moment he found out ever again. But he did. The village was burnt. Tygir, younger, happier, and alive, walked up beside him.  
  
" Had to have been Zaibach." he said. Dromada nodded dumbly as he stared at the pile of smoldering rubble that had been the home he had grown up in. He balled his fists and shook. If only he hadn't left with Tygir.  
  
" Don't blame yourself, Dromada. It's not your fault. Things happen. It can't be changed." a female voice said. Dromada, in a small part of his mind, knew he was witnessing the past and was unable to do anything. BUt when he saw Tasha, Tygir's dead wife, peering at him sorrowfully, he wanted to jump and throw his arms around her. But he was only here to watch and relive, not to interfere. Instead he watched the smoldering rubble sadly, and knew that he would never be the same.  
  
*+*+*  
  
What's this life for?  
  
What's this life for?  
  
*+*+*  
  
Tygris watched Tygir and Dromada struggle. She felt trapped in her own mind, as though she was watching from inside her head, unable to interfere at all. Her body made it's own movements. The past Tygris clutched a dagger at her belt unconsciously. Dromada tumbled! He was on his back, and Tygir had a blade to his throat. Tygir muttered something to Dromada and Dromada responded by hissing and spitting. Tygir made ready to slash Dromada's throat. Tygris couldn't actually remember drawing her dagger. It was suddenly in her hand. And she never mad the conscious decision to throw it. It was out of her hand as quickly as it was in it. There was a soft thud as the dagger landed in Tygir's chest, and blood began to ooze out, black as ebony. While all this had actually happened, Tygris had not really known what was going on. Now, she watched with mind-boggling clarity. It was like realizing she had killed her own father all over again. Slowly, the past Tygris realized what she had done. Realized that the dagger Tygir clutched in his chest had come from her hand. She froze as cold fear rose in her throat. The real Tygris moaned mentally. Not again, she screamed in her head, not again!  
  
*+*+*  
  
What's this life for?  
  
What's this life for?  
  
*+*+*  
  
Chuba remember all to well how he had become an orphan. But the clarity in which he saw it all again was terrible. He could see the glimmer of steel that belonged to the sword that ran right through his father's chest. He could hear his mother and older sister scream in terror as they were raped and slashed with knives until they bled to death. And with startling fericeness, he remembered his own emotions. Terror and the will to survive battling his love for his family. Love against fear. Chuba knew that he would like to tell Tygris some day that he fought as hard as he could to protect his family, but as a mere cat-boy, he was overpowered. But that was a straight out lie. The terrible truth was that the day his family was murdered, fear won against love. The most awful part was that Chuba didn't even try to fight. He ran that day. He ran and he lived. But that was the greatest terror of all.  
  
*+*+*  
  
I see your soul, it's kind of gray  
  
I see your heart, you look away  
  
You see my wrist, I know your pain  
  
I know your purpose on your plane  
  
*+*+*  
  
It was too clear. The rain wetting Allen's long hair, making it heavy. The bitterly cold wind nipping his nose and cheeks. That terrible coffin the men carried as he walked behind it. That terrible black coffin. He hated it. It was not suited to his mother. She had always been happy and full of joy. Why couldn't it be white? Or pink, her favorite color? Why did they have to shut her away in the ground, away from him? Why did Celene have to disappear? Why did his father leave them? Why? It was the day Allen realized he was all alone in the world. No one was left. Hate welled up inside him. He hated everything. Why did the others still get to breathe, yet breath had forever been stolen from his beautiful mother? It wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair. The real Allen's heart wrenched as he remembered the loneliness that settled in his heart that day. The anger that still lived deep inside. And the fear. The fear that there was no one left to love him.  
  
*+*+*  
  
Don't say a last prayer  
  
Because you could never find  
  
What's this life for?  
  
What's this life for?  
  
*+*+*  
  
Hitomi was startled to find herself on the Mystic Moon. She was faced with her past self, sixteen years old, in her room. Her past self fingered a bottle of perscription pills her mother had been taking for severe back pain. They were very powerful. Hitomi felt the emotions all over again. The anger, the regret. How she had missed him! How she just wanted to return to his strong arms! How afraid she was that she never would! The past Hitomi opened the pill bottle and peered in. It would have been so easy, the real Hitomi thought as the other hurled the bottle against the far wall angerly. The one day that stood for all the strife and pain she had endured. The day Hitomi had tried to take her own life.  
  
*+*+*  
  
I see your soul, it's kind of gray  
  
I see your heart, you look away  
  
You see my wrist, I know your pain  
  
I know your purpose on your plane  
  
*+*+*  
  
Van was fifteen again. He was shut inside a cell with Allen and a few others, their faces were not clear in the darkness. A scream suddenly ripped the silent air. Cold fear jolted Van as he reached out to grab a soldier, who informed him in a rather annoyed manner that the prisoner had suddenly died in the middle of questioning. Van sat in shock for a moment while his brain processed the information. Realization struck him like a match on flint. Hitomi was the prisoner! Van didn't quite remember gettin out of the cell and to Hitomi, but somehow he was there. Suddenly, he snapped away from his memory and watched seperately. He had become so involved in what he was remembering, it was as though he was actually fifteen again. The pain, even though he had managed to pull away a little, was still very real as he looked into Hitomi's lifeless eyes. As he pumped her chest and begged her to breathe, Van remembered why this day was the one he loathed so much. It was the day he realized how very easily the most important thing in his life could be taken away from him. How vulnerable loving Hitomi had made him. How weak. Yet, with her, he was strong. But love, as Van remembered well, was a weakness.  
  
*+*+*  
  
But they ain't here anymore  
  
Don't have to settle the score  
  
Cause we all live under the reign  
  
Of one King.  
  
*+*+*  
  
Solo was very aware. He was inside a six year old body, his six year old body. He was playing outside. It was a beautiful, sunny spring day. All he had wanted was to play outside, just for a little while. Was that so bad? He had wandered into a secluded part of his parents' garden, searching for bugs. He didn't see the shadow of a large man behind a tree, waiting for him to come close enough. He was far to busy watching a butterfly in fascination than to look around himself. But when the thick arms grabbed him around the waist and threw him over a broad shoulder, Solo somehow knew it was over. The strange man carried him away, kicking and screaming for his mother, a woman he would never see again. His childhood ended that day, Solo realized as he remembered the beatings, the tauntings, the pain that he received from that day on. The last bit of innocence left him that day, leaving him cold, lonely, and frightened.  
  
*+*+*  
  
But they ain't here anymore  
  
Don't have to settle no God damned score  
  
Cause we all live under the reign  
  
Of one King  
  
*+*+  
  
Vari floated alone in darkness. I'm too young to really have any terrible memories, she realized. I wonder what the others a remembering...  
  
Michael watched in horror as a well remembered scene played out before him. Double Edge locked up suddenly and crashed to the ground. Michael began to run toward it, screaming the name of the girl inside it as he went. The enemy aimed carefully, metal claw forming slowly. Hitomi screamed from somewhere behind him. He didn't care. All that mattered was Vera, and saving her. Because he loved her. Because she was his world. Because he needed her. He wasn't thinking logically. He threw himself in front of the metal claw. His mind blanked as cold metal went straight threw his middle. Vera screamed his name in rage and fear. I might have died that day, the real Michael thought, and I never would have seen her again. But she lived. And that's what matters. Love is a weakness that makes me strong.  
  
Vera tumbled uncontrollably after she tripped over a log. Ashes swirled around her as she wailed helplessly. It was so hot! Where were Mamma and Daddy? She forced herself to her feet again and continued running. The fire leapt at her, hissing and roaring in its want to eat her flesh away from her bones and char them black. Her pants leg caught on fire and she leaped about and shook it frantically, trying to put it out. She couldn't roll on the ground, like Mamma had always taught her, the ground was burning too! The smoke was thick in the air and her head began to spin. She stumbled as her steps became slow and groggy. She was vaguely aware of fire on her shoulders. It burned so much! Ahead of her, she saw a figure of a man. Daddy! Vera summoned the last of her strength and ran toward the figure and leaped into his arms.  
  
" It burns, Daddy! It burns!" she screamed.  
  
  
  
It was sunlight outside. Two weeks had passed since the Light, as the incident Vari and Vera had been involved in had finally happened. The war was over. Without a leader, the rebel forces succumbed with no resistance. Vera paced her own room in her home, the palace, restlessly. It had all returned to normal. The visions, the dreams, the fear... It was all over. Everything was over. Solo was going to the Wastelands to help the rebels build a new life, because he knew from experience that everyone deserved a second chance. Tygris, Chuba, Merle, and Dromada planned to get out of the main part of Fanelia and build a little village of cat-people out there. Allen and Millerna had already gone back to Austuria. Hitomi and Van were settling Vari into the home she had never known. And Michael...was leaving. Going back to the Mystic Moon. He told Vera he had school to finish. Vera felt terrifyed. Today he would leave. Today she would let go of the one she loved with all her heart and soul, as her mother had done all those years before. It was unclear if they would ever meet again. Someone knocked on Vera's door.  
  
" Who is it?" she called.  
  
" Me. Are you decent?" Michael called back.  
  
" You should know the answer to that by now." Vera said, smiling.  
  
" In body but not in mind?" Michael suggested.  
  
" Correct. You can come in." Vera said. Michael opened the door. He stood there uncomfortably for a moment.  
  
" Today's the day." he said finallt. Vera nodded.  
  
" Yeah. Guess so." she agreed.  
  
" I want to say that I love you, and I will come back to you. Underline the will." Michael said forcefully. Vera smiled, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
" But you have to go." she finished for him. Michael nodded.  
  
" Yeah." he said. " Will you always wear that dagger necklace? For me?"  
  
" Of course." Vera said. " I want to give you something, though."  
  
" And what's that?" Michael asked.  
  
" You'll see." Vera said. She closed her eyes and sighed as her wings ripped from her shoulders, white now since all the evil had been expelled from her body. A swarm of feathers surrounded the two of them. Vera snagged a feather, clean and white, from the swarm.  
  
" When my mother left, my father gave her a feather from his wings. I want to give you the same thing." she explained, handing the feather to Michael, who had stepped very close. He looked at the feather and the wrapped her up in his arms.  
  
" After all we went through, it comes down to this." he whispered. Vera sighed and breathed in his scent, one last time.  
  
" I guess so." she replied.  
  
" Michael! Time to go!" someone called through the door. Michael sighed and Vera squeezed her eyes shut as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
Vera looked about her in awe. It was the very clearing in the forest Michael had first set foot on Gaea in. He hugged her one last time.  
  
" Don't forget me." he demanded.  
  
" I wouldn't dream of it." Vera responded. Pillar of light shot out of the sky and swallowed them up. They were alone now, out of sight from the others, her parents who had come to send Michael off. Vera could feel Michael beginning to lift away. She pressed a last, frantic kiss on his lips.  
  
" That's where I'll be until we meet again. In your dreams." Micheal said. Vera gripped his hands ferociously until they finally slipped from her grasp. She watched until he disappeared from sight. Then, she collapsed into a heap and cried. She cried to make up for all the times she would not cry. She cried for a love to beautiful to let go of, and a lover she had no choice but to let go of.  
  
Vari wrapped her arms around Solo's neck. He held her gently.  
  
" I know we've only known each other for a while, but I really care about you. Come visit me sometime." Vari said. Solo nodded.  
  
" I will." he said. Then, the captain of the airship that was to carry him to the Wastelands yelled at him to get on board. Solo breathed deeply and kissed her. Vari leaned backward and opened her eyes in shock, but then relaxed into his grip. He pulled away from her all to soon, and ran onto the airship. Vari watched him sadly, and then understood what Vera had meant when she said love only hurts you.  
  
Michael stood on his own doorstep, feeling badly out of place. He had every reason to be. He had been gone for nearly a year. Would his parents even recognize him. Summoning his courage, he rang the doorbell. His mother answered the door.  
  
" Hello, who are- Oh my God!" she cried, dropping a bowl she had been drying with a towel when she had answered the door. Michael smiled.  
  
" Hi, Mom." he said. His mother's expression of shock faded into pure happiness.  
  
" Michael! Amano! Michael's home!" she screamed, throwing her arms around him. Michael continued to smile. His shoulders had broadened and her had grown taller. He was not the same lanky, confidence-lacking teen he had been. He had changed inside and out. His father bounded to the door and looked at him in awe.  
  
" Where have you been?" Amano asked finally. Michael let a sad look cross his face.  
  
" With Hitomi and her family." he said shortly, but refused to say another word about the matter after that.  
  
Sometimes at night, he would wonder what would have happened if he hadn't have gone to Gaea? Or what would have happened if he had stayed. He would never know. All Michael, or anyone on the Mystic Moon or Gaea, knew was that he had to get up the next morning and work for that next time he would know Vera's arms and her lips. He missed her. But he treasured her memory.  
  
Well, that's it. I did it. Finally finished the series! (Champagne bottle get popped and fireworks go off. Rogue Fox is seen at a podium about to give a speech.)  
  
First off, I would like to thank my family for supporting my writing (even though they don't exactly like the stuff I write about) and all my wonderful fans. {Fans cheer adoringly.} I would also like to thank Shini and Lauren, you two know who you are, for helping me out when I was at a dead end. Hugs and kisses to you two!  
  
So, I did it. I'm so proud of myself. Don't forget, if you want to see more of Vera and the gang, let me know. Reviews are critical! I need your input, people! Help me out!  
  
Rogue Fox 


	12. Epilogue

As said in the summary, sappy, mushy, and corny ahead. But, hey, I needed a little more kick to it. Review please, all I ask is that you people at least tell me what you think in return for my services. Sayanora for now.  
  
  
  
Epilouge... Angels  
  
TV. Pre-cooked meals. School. Basketball. Normal living. None of it seemed real to Michael. It all seemed fake and phony, like a dream he would wake up from soon. The only thing that still seemed real was a pure, long white feather he kept hidden in a shoe box under his bed. Michael only wished he could wake up, and start living again.  
  
He was nineteen now. He had applied to a good college, on a combination of a basketball and academic scholarship, both of which he had barely gotten. It wasn't college that Michael wanted, though, or even any kind of future on Earth. Though his parents, the shrinks his parents had hired, and his friends at school had all tried, no one could figure out what had happened on his year of absence that had changed him so much. No one knew of the dark-haired, emerald-eyed girl Michael had left his heart with. No one but himself.  
  
Often at night, he would raise his head and look out his window, trying to catch a glimpse of the world only he knew of. Trying to find her face among the stars. He never saw her, or the world he missed as his home. But not a day went by when he didn't wish with all his being to see her again. Not a day went by when he remembered the sparkle of her eyes, the way she smiled and laughed, her sweet blush, her firey temper, her witty comebacks, anything to keep him from forgetting.  
  
Inside the shoe box where he kept the feather, he also kept a sketch book where he had taken up sketching her face by memory, again and again. Often, he would sit and relive every moment he spent with her. When a girl at school would ask him out, he simply responded that his heart belonged to another woman.  
  
Michael's mother and father had slipped back into believing he was home, all the way. But even they sensed that he had left his heart in whatever place he had been.  
  
Finally, the girls had stopped hunting him all together, his mother and father went back to their lives, his teachers stopped pestering him, and slowly, he stopped showing up for therapist appointments. But the wishing never stopped, the memories were always flowing, and his heart continued to beat because his angel had promised him that they would meet again.  
  
Stars never lie. Solo learned that young. The stars always held the truth for him. But now, they no longer spoke. They fell silent to his pleas for a resolution. His heart would beat unsteadily when in his darkest hour he would imagine living the rest of his life without the soft, luxurious hair, the gentle laugh, the innocent looks. He would remind himself haughtily that his chances of seeing his love again were far greater thatn Michael's: trapped on another world, alone and hungry for something other than the food he consumed.  
  
Solo ran his hand through his black hair, which was now highlighted by red with his nearly constant exposure to the sun. He would dream, but even dreaming was no good. No matter how sweet his subconcious managed to make it - and it could do pretty good - the real thing had to be better.  
  
There were rumors, of course. That Vera had returned to her normal habit of shooing her suitors off with a sword. She wore her dagger necklace like a new bride wears her engagement ring, loud and proud. She was blunt and characteristic in saying that she was hardly fair game when she had devoted her heart to another. " Even if I die an old maid, I'll only marry one man." she would say, smiling confidently. But rumors had it that the expression in her eyes as she said it was heartbreaking, and growing more so by the day. And it should. Her time for cornation, with or without a husband, drew near. If she were to marry after her coranation (in King Van's situation, the tables were different. He was coranated earlier than he should have been anyway, so the rules had already broken when he married Queen Hitomi.) it would certainly be a monstrous scandal.  
  
It was the rumors of Crown Princess Vera's little sister, Princess Vari, mythical, innocent, and both chronologically younger and mentally older than her body suggested, that Solo listened closest to. She had apparently gone into a state of heavy depression after Solo's departure and the Light. Solo sent letters as often as possible and she would write back, but messengers were too easily bribed and the Second Princess of Fanelia having a long-distance relationship with a disowned noble's son would make quite a scandal in itself. Now that the Daughter's War was over, the public was thirsty enough to swallow whatever was spooned out. Solo had to be careful not to tarnish Vari's reputation.  
  
He hated ever second of it with his whole heart.  
  
Vari never tired of Solo's letters. It was all that kept her going when her heart failed her. Stress had finally flown off her shoulders during the Light, leaving her confused and lost. Her accelerrated growth had come to a screeching halt during the Light, allowing her a bit of normalcy. Aside from the light silver crown that wrapped around her head to form a tear- shaped ring around a similarly cut diamond on her forehead and her constantly tear filled eyes, she looked completely normal. But with all her curses that fled, a new one came. Seperation of love. While she watched Vera shrink away from the life she had known, Vari plunged herself as deeply into it as possible, burying herself until she was so deeply submerged she could barely breathe. But her thoughts were occupied, even if she was cursing all the burdens. She watched and waited though, for the self-appointed noble named Solo who carved a home out of the Wastelands for the rebels because he remembered all too well the bitter taste of rejection, and that everyone, even traitors, deserved a second chance.  
  
Vera shrank away as a hand maid tried to place the golden crown that wrapped tightly around the circumfrence of her skull on her head. The hand maid won in the end, Vera wearing the crown none too gracefully and making her dipleasure known on no uncertain terms. How she longed to cast the crown aside and return to the days when she was free to wander the streets of exotic cities with Merle and Tygris and Chuba and... Michael.  
  
Though Vera carried herself in the same slightly arrogant manner, her head was often down those few and far between times she did leave her immediate quarters. Only under the cover of darkness was she allowed to pick up her sword and slash the air, remembering sparring matches that no one won. Simply because she lacked the will to resist did she consent to wearing dresses now. She sat through delegations and conferences as one of the most powerful nations in Gaea's Crown Princess, Heir to the Fanelian Throne. Silent, like the porecelan doll she used to fear she would become. Suitors came like river water, a steady flow that Vera cast aside lightly, with no more deliberation than she would give a change in banners in the banquet hall. She shrank into herself, opening less and less, wishing only for Michael to return to her. Beginning to wonder more and more about the world her love and mother both came from, that mystical place so close and yet so far that barred her love from her sight.  
  
Michael was finding raising himself from bed more and more difficult. His sulky glares had stopped his mother from mentioning how he looked like the walking dead lately, when he still lived with her. This morning, he didn't even try. He stared at the ceiling of the apartment he shared with a few friends. He rolled his long, white feather between his fingers and reached skyward with his mind. Only a few times had he and Vera attempted to make a mind link. It was dangerous business, but this morning was different. Almost as though he were physically reaching out to touch her, Vera reached back. His tendrils of thought caressed hers and they embraced mentally.  
  
Miss you. Vera's thoughts echoed inside his head. Michael shivered in his bed as he felt his soul mesh with hers. It felt so good, so right.  
  
Miss you too. he answered. Her emotions were his to feel as freely as she felt his. He had nothing to hide from her.  
  
That Yoko girl finally stopped chasing you? Vera asked, reading his memories. Michael sent a mental signal that suggested a nod.  
  
Yeah. he responded. He smiled at the many faces of suitors, the few of many that Vera could remember.  
  
I'm not even going to ask. he said, smirking physically.  
  
Are we going to go through with this? Mom and Dad haven't done this in a long time. What if something goes wrong? Vera asked. Her worry flowed through their link and echoed his own.  
  
Do we have a choice? I can't carry on like this. Can you? Michael asked for an answer.  
  
I guess not. Mom is really excited. Vera said.  
  
She has every reason to be. Michael reminded her.  
  
I know. Vera said. Well, we've got to save our energy for later, we're gonna need it. I'll be seeing you soon. Vera said. Michael could feel her mind, soul, and essence slipping from his.  
  
Yeah. I love you. he responded.  
  
Love you too. Vera said, then slipped away, leaving Michael feeling only slightly revived. It was enough to rouse him and get him out the door. He walked down the street, remembering that day walking home from school when he had seen that light. It had drawn him to it. To Vera. Grinning manically, she had slain a dragon before his eyes. He looked up to discover he was in almost the exact spot where he had first seen the light. He smiled soflty and picked up his pace.  
  
In the clearing where he had met Vera for the first time and witnessed the killing of the dragon, Michael slumped into a sitting position and waited. He checked his watch. I'm on time, he thought. He closed his eyes when the pillar of light finally came crashing down. He opened them in time to see his one and only angel, floating downward with grace and beauty. She was dressed just as he remembered her, her hair had been cut to just below her shoulders. She touched ground gracefully and turned her eyes skyward, expectant. Just behind her, Vari touched ground, apparently having finally obtained the grace she had lacked all those years ago. Finally, Hitomi and Van settled down together, Hitomi grinning broadly. Michael didn't even bother acknowledging the others. Vera was all he knew anymore. He never remembered making any move toward her, only knowing her embrace once again. They kissed each other hungrily and furiously. Vera gasped for breath for a moment and let Michael kiss her face and neck.  
  
" Michael… Come home to me, Michael. Let me make you a king." She whispered, seeming thrilled to be saying his name. " Michael…" she whispered again, as he tightened his grip on her waist.  
  
" There's only one thing I want to be king of." He whispered back, smiling into her soft neck. Vera rubbed her hands against his back and pulled away from him a little.  
  
" You grew your hair longer." She noted.  
  
" And you cut yours off." Michael returned. " I like it." He added. Vera laughed and pressed her forehead to his.  
  
" I missed you so much."  
  
" I missed you more." Michael said decisively. Vera just laughed and surrendered to his kisses.  
  
Later…  
  
Michael knocked on the door to his mother and father's home, glancing over his shoulder at the troop behind him and flashing a smile at his bride-to- be to his left. Hitomi was practically bouncing up and down in happiness and anticipation. Michael's mother opened the door.  
  
" Oh, hi Michael. Um, who are your friends?" she asked, glancing at Vera, who was snuggled up against Michael very closely.  
  
" Mom, there are some people you need to meet." Michael said, pulling Hitomi, who had suddenly experienced a falter in courage, up to the door.  
  
" Can't it wait, dear? I'm talking to Mrs. Kanzaki, you know, Hitomi's mom, and I-Wait, do I know you?" Yukari asked, addressing Hitomi. Hitomi had not changed too much over the nineteen, nearly twenty years of her absence. She looked older, more mature, but not too different.  
  
" Yukari? It's me. Hitomi." Hitomi said, watching Yukari and almost praying. Yukari stared as realization and recognition dawned on her.  
  
" Oh my God… Hitomi! Is it really you?!" Yukari asked, throwing herself into her long lost friend's arms. After everyone had settled down, and Mrs. Kanzaki and Hitomi had stopped crying, introductions had to be made.  
  
" Mom, Yukari, this is my husband, Van. And these are our two daughters, Vera and Vari." Hitomi said, beaming with pride. " I've always wanted to say that to you." She said excitedly. Mrs. Kanzaki hugged her again. Van beamed in his wife's happiness, pleased by her pleasure.  
  
" I must say, Hitomi, when you just suddenly left us, it was quite a shock." Mrs. Kanzaki said finally, after the initial hellos. Michael held Vera's hand and squeezed it every now and then to make sure she was real and hadn't disappeared.  
  
" Honestly, it wasn't really planned." Hitomi said, smiling at Van, who returned it. " It just sort of happened. After I went back to Gaea, Van and I got married quick as a wink. Vera came a around shortly after that."  
  
" Just Vera?" Yukari asked, looking confused. " Why, Vari can't be that much younger, can she? You two look exactly the same age."  
  
" Chronologically speaking, we are." Vera volunteered.  
  
" I was born four years ago, really. But Fate messed with my growth rate and I grew fifteen years in two months. I caught up with Vera very fast." Vari explained. " I'm aging normally now, because I've done what Fate wanted."  
  
" What did Fate want?" Yukari asked. Everyone looked at each other.  
  
" It's a really long story, Mom. I'll tell you sometime, but not now." Michael said.  
  
" So you've been to this Gaea, Michael?" Mrs. Kanzaki asked.  
  
" Yes." Michael said simply, squeezing Vera's hand again. " And I'd like to announce that Vera and I are getting married." He added quickly. While Vera's parents looked relieved, Michael's mother nearly had a heart attack where she sat.  
  
" Exactly how well do you know each other?" she asked.  
  
" Remember how after that time when I disappeared, I was never the same? She's why." Michael said, tilting his head to indicate Vera.  
  
" Now would be a good time to tell you that Vera and Vari are no ordinary girls." Hitomi said, wincing. Michael wanted even less than she did to drop this bomb on his mother. " They're princesses."  
  
" Princesses? Then that would make you two?" Mrs. Kanzaki asked.  
  
" King Van and Queen Hitomi of Fanelia. Michael is now officially the male heir to the throne by marriage, and once he and Vera do marry, they will be crowned King and Queen of Fanelia, while Hitomi and I can go into early retirement." Van explained. Mrs. Kanzaki slumped in her seat.  
  
" Hitomi, it's very hard for me to think of you as a queen. You even failed your public speaking class in high school." She said, shaking her head.  
  
" Michael, I'm proud you've found someone to love, but marriage is a huge commitment all on its own. Are you sure you want to take on being a King at the same time?" Yukari asked.  
  
" Positive." Michael said instantly. " Besides, it's not an instantaneous thing. Hitomi and Van will be there to help us the whole way." Vera smiled brightly.  
  
" And he's already proved himself to my country, so they won't mind." She added. Michael smiled at his mother.  
  
" When are you going back?" she asked finally, defeated.  
  
" The end of the day." Van said. Michael smiled even bigger, relieved to know the days of suffering had ended.  
  
Vari breathed a sigh of relief when she was finally safe on Gaea. Though the excursion to the Mystic Moon had been very exciting, she longed for home. What's more, she wasn't sure she could handle watching Michael and Vera fawn over any more. She left them to their own devices and went to her room. She had barely stepped into the room when she knew something was amiss.  
  
" Who's there?" she called. Something moved as Vari reached to light a candle. The moonlight streaming in the window was enough to make out the silhouette, but not enough to make out who. After she had finally managed to quell her fearful shaking and light a candle, the visitor had stepped closer. He was a little taller than she remembered, his hair lighter with red highlights from sun. But it was him, all the same.  
  
" Solo!" Vari cried softly, flinging herself into his arms. Solo gathered her up in his grasp and sighed heavily.  
  
" Hello to you, too." He said with a smile. Vari looked up at him.  
  
" I thought you were in the Wastelands!" she protested.  
  
" I'm on vacation." Solo returned, hugging her tightly. " Carving an existence out there is hard work. I deserve a break." Vari giggled slightly.  
  
" I missed you so much!" she whispered excitedly.  
  
" I missed you too." Solo responded. Slowly, he leaned down and gave her what she had waited for and wanted for so long. He kissed her, slowly at first, but faster and hungrier as time went by. When she finally pulled her head away a little, she was gasping. She groped for the bed behind her with her foot, pulling Solo with her.  
  
" This doesn't have to happen now." He said, looking her in the eye.  
  
" Don't act so mature, just because you're two years older than me." Vari protested.  
  
" More like seventeen years older." Solo reminded her.  
  
" If you're picky." Vari said, smiling. " And I want this to happen now. I've waited for this, and I'm not going to let you deprive me of it." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Utter bliss settled over her as he slowly pushed her down onto the bed and kissed her more deeply than ever.  
  
" Tryan! Chrono! Brono!" Merle called, snagging the smallest of her litter of three by the tail as they scattered, trying to avoid the wrath of their mother. She pulled little Tryan to her and boxed his left ear.  
  
" How many times have I told you not to wander off into the woods! You don't know what's out there!" she yelled. Tryan winced.  
  
" I told them not to, Mamma! They didn't listen!" the four-year-old cried. Merle eased him to the ground and swatted his rear.  
  
" No excuses! Get your rear in gear and get home! Now!" she yelled. Tryan scampered off obediently. Tryan was the best behaved out of her three boys, all named after the brothers she had never known. They had been a curse to carry and give birth to, all at the same time, but they were worth the pain. Most of the time. Dromada approached her from behind, the remaining two kittens thrown over his broad shoulders.  
  
" But Papa!" Chrono cried, told apart from his brothers by a white stripe in his nose.  
  
" No buts!" Dromada bellowed. " These woods are dangerous!" he added. He winked at Merle and set the boys down. The two looked up at their mother and mewed pitifully.  
  
" Get back to the house. I'll deal with you two later." She growled. The two four year olds must have set a record for speeding back to the little log cabin Dromada and Merle had carved on the edge of the forest, near their growing village. After the two parents were sure their offspring were gone, they burst into laughter.  
  
" What would our old allies say about us now?" Dromada wondered out loud. Merle smiled and ruffled her once vibrant pink hair.  
  
" They wouldn't even recognize me. I've got gray hairs now." She said.  
  
" Gray hairs are a sign of wisdom." Dromada said.  
  
" Then I must be really wise." Merle said, smiling.  
  
" And I think you're as beautiful as always." Dromada said. Merle kissed his nose.  
  
" Why, thank you. After three kittens and four years of marriage, if you still think I'm beautiful, then I think we're going to be all right." She said. Dromada laughed and wrapped a thick arm around her shoulders and led her back to their home.  
  
Tygris leaped backward as Merle and Dromada's three kittens went speeding past her. She and Chuba stared after them before laughing.  
  
" I bet they went into the forest again." Chuba said. Tygris laughed again.  
  
" You're probably right. They've got an earful waiting for them when Merle gets a hold of them." She said knowingly. " Do you think we'll ever be as good of parents as those two?" she asked. Chuba smiled and patted her expanded belly.  
  
" We better be. This litter's not going to wait for us to learn." He said. Tygris smiled as one of the two kittens encased in her womb kicked. She rubbed a hand over her abdomen and smiled again into thin air. " How much longer do you think it will be?" Chuba asked, helping Tygris waddle along to their small home.  
  
" A few more months." Tygris said.  
  
" Is it just me, or is this taking forever?" Chuba whined.  
  
" These things take time. Unfortunately for you, these two aren't like Vari and are going to just pop out all of the sudden." Tygris said pacifyingly. Chuba pouted for a moment.  
  
" Oh well. At least I get a beautiful wife and two kittens out of the deal. I can just be patient." He said, suddenly happy.  
  
" You are impossible." Tygris announced.  
  
Vera rolled over contentedly in bed and studied Michael's features. He lay on his side, facing her. His soft, sable hair was a mess, falling over his closed eyes and face. His chest was broad and if Vera tuned her powers, she could hear his heart beating deep within it. His light olive skin was stretched tightly over his ribs, lined with thick muscles and sinew. He smiled softly in his sleep. Vera smiled back at him, thinking about the day before. I'm finally your wife, she thought toward Michael…  
  
The wedding had been beautiful. Vera had worn her mother's wedding dress, a long, traditional dress that had a form fitting top and tank top sleeves. Following the old tradition, she had worn her dagger charm for something old, a new silver crown studded by diamonds, the whole dress for something borrowed, and sapphire earrings for something blue. Michael had been completely decked out in mandatory clothes for the groom of a wedding. Vera had loved every second of it…  
  
Vera smiled at Michael's sleeping face as he began to stir. She was only just now noticing the sun penetrating the windows with its rays. Her smile only grew as he opened his sea blue eyes and examined her.  
  
" How long have you been awake?" he asked groggily. Vera shrugged.  
  
" A few minutes, a few hours, what's the difference?" she asked. Michael laughed softly and reached for her. "Oh, my Lord, we must arise to meet the court." Vera said in her most courtly voice, pulling away from Michael.  
  
" Uh-uh. I went to Hell and back, waited for years, and now you want to go talk to the court. Forget it, they can wait their turn. You're all mine now." He said. Vera laughed at him and allowed him to wrap her arms around his middle.  
  
" I was kidding, genius." She said. " We're on our honeymoon." She reminded her new husband. He blushed and stuttered for a moment while she laughed.  
  
" It's so perfect." Michael whispered in a few minutes, after Vera had stopped teasing him. Vera smiled up at him.  
  
" Just think. We have a lifetime of these mornings together. This is only the first." She told him. He smiled broadly and sighed, content to hold her in his arms, she content to be there.  
  
  
  
Well, that's it. Yeah, I know it's short, mushy, corny, and all the rest. But let's face it: the ending sucked. I hated it, and I wrote it! So, as a certain someone ::cough-Shini-cough:: wanted, here's some more "spunk" for ya. Tune in for the sequel as soon as I come up with it. ^_^ So thanks for the reviews, it's great to know someone appreciates these "wastes of time" as my mother calls them. ;_; Not fair! I slave over these fics!!! So, neway, I'll write up the sequel as soon as I find some inspiration. Got any ideas??? I'm debating between slapping the current crew in a new adventure, who knows what kind, or ~big drumroll~ starting a whole new adventure for guess who? That's right, Vera and Michael's kids. Hey, and why not the rest of the gang's offspring? I dunno. You guys tell me what you want. Well, buh- bye!  
  
^_~  
  
Rogue Fox 


End file.
